Everything Has Changed
by Errine
Summary: La vie ne fait pas de cadeau. Il faut se battre, il faut affronter des vérités et des douleurs effroyables. Mais, parfois, il faut apprendre à pardonner. Pardonner et avancer. Harry Styles - Louis Tomlinson - Liam Payne - Zayn Malik - Niall Horan
1. Everything Has Changed - Chapitre 1

Des cheveux d'un brun marron, ébouriffés, hirsutes. Des sourcils fins surmontant deux paupières fermées, pâles, presque translucides, dissimulant deux éblouissants orbes d'un bleu azur qui appelaient à la noyade lorsque des vagues d'émotions s'y échouaient. Un nez droit, aquilin, dont les proportions se fondaient à merveille entre les joues légèrement rosies qui menaient à une bouche suave. Des lèvres minces, sensuelles qui attiraient sans cesse les regards désireux des envieux. Un mot pour résumer le tout ? Perfection. Voilà le terme qui envahit l'esprit de Liam Payne alors qu'il admirait le visage du jeune homme allongé à ses côtés. Il était encore plus adorable quand il dormait, pensa-t-il, sa quiétude et sa tranquillité atypique lui donnant des airs d'ange. Non, Liam ne se lasserait jamais d'observer les traits dessinés à la plume de son petit-ami. Cela faisait presque un an, désormais. Depuis exactement onze mois et trois jours, le jeune homme vivait un conte de fées.

S'arrachant à regret à sa contemplation, il se détourna pour examiner le réveil matin posé sur la table de nuit qui trônait à côté du lit : 06H45. Il était l'heure de tirer sa Belle au bois dormant de son sommeil. Se penchant, il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Inspirant son odeur qu'il connaissait par cœur, il laissa ensuite ses lèvres descendre le long du visage de poupée qui s'offrait à lui, déposant ici et là de petits baisers papillons. Lorsqu' il posa finalement ses lippes sur celles de son amant, il sentit deux bras forts s'enrouler autour de sa taille et l'attirer tout contre un torse musclé alors qu'une pression égale à la sienne s'exerçait en retour sur sa bouche. Joueur, il permit au jeune homme de briser la barrière que formait ses lèvres et d'approfondir le baiser. Lorsque le manque d'oxygène fut trop important, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Aussitôt, une tête vint se loger au creux de l'épaule de Liam, le faisant rire.

**-Allez, dormeur ! Debout !** Incita-t-il face au refus de son petit-ami d'ouvrir les yeux.

**-Encore cinq minutes…** Supplia ce dernier, resserrant son étreinte sur le corps de Liam, accentuant ainsi sa requête, l'empêchant de mettre le pied par terre.

**-On va être en retard**, prévint-il doucement.

**-Et alors ? On n'a qu'à dire qu'on est malade, personne ne viendra vérifier.**

**-Si tu ne te lèves pas, pas de câlin ce soir. C'est toi qui vois…**

Horrifié, le jeune garçon ouvrit brusquement les paupières. L'effroi dans ses yeux fit naître un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres de Liam.

**-Tu n'oserais pas ? **

**-Tu veux prendre le risque, peut-être ?**

Après avoir poussé un énorme soupir, il dénoua ses bras du torse de son petit-ami et se redressa lentement, s'adossant à la tête de lit. Une moue boudeuse s'emparant de ses traits enfantins, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

**-Liam Payne, je crois bien que je vous déteste !** Murmura-t-il, une fausse amertume dans la voix.

**-Moi aussi je vous aime, Louis Tomlinson ! **Répondit le concerné, capturant ses lèvres amoureusement.

S'agitant devant une cuisine équipée étincelante de nouveauté, Gemma Styles tentait, tant bien que mal, de ne pas faire bruler le contenu de sa poêle. Elle n'était pas une adepte des fourneaux, n'ayant jamais dû s'en occuper. Se retrouvant désormais plongée dans un domaine inconnu, elle se débrouillait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ses premières expériences s'étaient avérées abominables et défectueuses mais force était-il de constater que les progrès avaient été au rendez-vous. Après quelques jours de pratique, elle maitrisait la cuisson des pâtes et l'allumage du four était devenu un jeu d'enfant. Néanmoins, les crêpes étaient une nouvelle épreuve et l'aspect qu'elles rendaient dans le poêlon ne laissait rien présager de bon, pas plus que la fumée qui envahissait de plus en plus la pièce.

C'est au centre de ce nuage grisâtre qu'Harry fit son apparition. Surpris et légèrement inquiet, il rejoignit sa sœur et, après lui avoir déposé un bisou sur la joue, examina les plaques de cuisson et la mixture épaisse qui était répandue partout autour.

**-Gemma ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est censé être ?** Interrogea-t-il, amusé par la tentative courageuse de son ainé.

**-On ne se moque pas, Hazza ! Tu verras, dans quelques minutes, ce seront des crêpes !**

**-Vraiment ? Parce que là, on dirait plutôt une espèce de crème brulée ratée. Quoi que…**

Audacieux, il plongea un doigt dans le saladier de préparation et l'apporta à sa bouche, goutant la pâte du bout de la langue.

**-Beurk ! C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je t'interdis de toucher à ça, c'est dégoutant !**

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa. L'air enjoué qu'elle arborait disparu et ses traits se durcirent, ses yeux semblant plus humides qu'auparavant. Enervée, elle s'empara du plat et déversa la mixture dans la poubelle, la refermant d'un geste rageur. Evitant le regard de son frère, elle attrapa un essuie et nettoya le gâchis qu'était devenue la cuisine. Ce fut le sanglot qui la déchira silencieusement qui la trahit, son corps tremblant sous l'effet de la tristesse mélangée à la colère qu'elle ressentait. Doucement, Harry s'approcha et enlaça sa taille, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

**-Gemma, tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout ça, tu sais...**

**-Evidemment que j'y suis obligée, Harry ! C'est la moindre des choses !**

**-Il ne s'agit que de crêpes, ce n'est pas grave**, la rassura-t-il, dessinant de petits cercles réconfortants dans son dos.

**-Tu ne comprends pas ! **S'exclama-t-elle en s'arrachant brusquement de l'étreinte.

Elle était agacée, contrariée. Depuis le déménagement, une semaine auparavant, la nervosité ne la quittait plus. Elle s'emportait à la moindre erreur qu'elle commettait, se détestant et se maudissant de n'être qu'une débutante. Une petite fille qui jouait à l'adulte.

**-Je me suis battue pour obtenir ta garde, pour pouvoir m'occuper de toi légalement et je ne suis même pas capable de préparer le petit déjeuné ! Je voulais nous sortir de la misère, pas nous y enfoncer davantage. Comment veux-tu qu'on s'en sorte ? **S'exclama-t-elle, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

Du bout des doigts, Harry les essuya, une à une. La douceur de l'adolescent apaisa finalement le ressentiment de la jeune femme.

**-Si papa et maman me voyaient…** Chuchota-t-elle tellement bas qu'Harry pensa presque l'avoir imaginé. Mais lorsque les sanglots redoublèrent et que la douleur traversa le visage de sa sœur, il sut qu'il avait bien entendu.

**-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ils seraient fiers de toi. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse et la plus déterminée que je connais. Ils savaient qu'ils pourraient avoir confiance en toi, ils savaient que tu prendrais soin de moi. Ils sentaient que tu n'abandonnerais pas, que tu lutterais et que tu réussirais. Crois-moi, ils n'en ont jamais douté. **

Un silence naquit dans la pièce alors que Gemma assimilait les paroles de son frère. Il était le benjamin et pourtant, elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il prenait plus soin d'elle qu'inversement. Il lui avait tellement manqué, pendant toutes ces années. Malgré leurs contacts téléphoniques incessants, elle le redécouvrait à chaque seconde. Quand était-il devenu aussi mature ? Quand leur enfance leur avait été dérobée ? Surement, oui.

**-Tout va s'arranger, fais-moi confiance.**

Un murmure, un souffle, une promesse. Harry avait foie en elle et cela lui donnait des ailes. Se laissant portée par la conversation anodine qu'Harry avait démarrée, Gemma sortit deux bols d'une armoire ainsi qu'une boite de céréales. L'atmosphère s'étant allégée, ils mangèrent rapidement. Bientôt, ils feraient leurs premiers pas dans leurs nouveaux établissements scolaires. Séparément, ils allaient affronter un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie.

Assis sur le siège passager, Louis laissait son regard se promener sur le paysage qui défilait derrière les vitres de la voiture. Les rues de Holmes Chapel disparaissaient les unes après les autres, cédant leur place à de nouvelles. Installé à ses côtés, face au volant, se trouvait Liam. Concentré sur la route, il fredonnait distraitement un air diffusé à la radio. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, sa mâchoire serrée et le tapotement incessant de ses doigts sur le tableau de bord trahissant sa nervosité. C'était aujourd'hui que le jeune homme se verrait attribuer son lieu de stage par son université. Tentant d'apaiser ses nerfs, Louis posa une main sur la cuisse du conducteur :

**-Liam, tout va bien se passer ! **Lança-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

**-Et si je ne me montre pas à la hauteur ? **

Autant détestait-il dévoiler ses émotions, la crainte fit néanmoins chavirer sa voix.

**-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu as d'excellentes notes, tes professeurs t'adorent, ils te noient de compliments… Honnêtement, mon cœur, tout va bien se passer !**

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Louis resserra son emprise sur la jambe de son petit-ami.

**-J'ai peur…**

Ca y est, les mots étaient sortis. Sachant à quel point cela était difficile pour Liam de reconnaitre qu'il ne maîtrisait pas la situation, le brun se pencha en travers de l'habitacle et déposa un doux baiser sur le joue du jeune homme.

**-Tu vas tous les impressionner !**

La confiance de Louis lui fit chaud au cœur. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il faisait une montagne de petites choses. Il avait travaillé durement, s'était préparé et avait pris le temps de vérifier chaque petit détail. Oui, il pouvait le faire !

Un silence reposant s'installa dans le véhicule, ne perturbant aucun d'entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, pas besoin de longues phrases remplies de mots d'une douceur et d'une mièvrerie écœurante pour se déclarer leurs sentiments. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, désormais. Leur amour était plus fort que ça.

Soudainement, une sonnerie provenant du sac de cours de Louis retentit et il se baissa pour s'emparer de son portable. Sans prendre la peine de jeter un œil à l'identité de la personne qui tentait de le joindre, il décrocha et approcha l'appareil de son oreille :

**-Allô ?**

**-Lou ! Où est-ce que t'es encore passé ? **S'exclama une voix ferme au téléphone.

Le concerné soupira, fermant fortement les paupières, se préparant mentalement pour la suite de reproches qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

**-Ça fait trois fois cette semaine que tu manques à l'appel au petit déjeuné ! Il va finir par avoir des soupçons ! **

**-Zayn, calme-toi ! Tout va bien, d'accord ?** Essaya-t-il de rassurer son interlocuteur.

**-Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Tu dois vraiment arrêter de me faire de telles frayeurs ! **Réprima-t-il, la colère de son ton se dissipant lentement. **J'étais certain de t'avoir entendu rentrer, hier soir.**

**-J'étais juste venu prendre quelques vêtements de rechange, je suis reparti directement.**

**-Liam sait t'emmener en cours où tu as besoin de moi ? **Interrogea Zayn.

**-Non, c'est bon, on est sur la route.**

**-Bon… Dis à mon meilleur ami que je le déteste ! Et que je lui souhaite bonne chance pour le début de son stage.**

Son portable toujours appuyé contre l'oreille, un rire s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Louis.

**-Très bien, je m'en charge. A tout à l'heure, frérot !**

Après un au-revoir étouffé du jeune homme, il mit fin à la conversation et tourna son attention vers Liam qui, vu l'amusement qui ornait ses traits, avait deviné qui appelait.

**-Zayn ?**

**-Exact. Au fait, il te hait et est totalement derrière toi pour aujourd'hui ! Tu vois, tout le monde sait que tu vas être exceptionnel ! Et il n'a visiblement toujours pas confiance en notre couple, ce qui m'exaspère…** Souligna Louis, soufflant d'indignation.

**-Lou, je sors avec son demi-frère, c'est normal qu'il se méfie. Il tient à toi, il veut te protéger.**

**-Justement ! Tu es son meilleur ami et je suis son petit frère ! Si lui ne crois pas en notre avenir, qui va nous soutenir ?**

**-Il a foi en nous. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait intervenu. Il n'aurait qu'à dire un seul mot à ton beau-père pour que tout cela prenne fin…**

**-Si jamais il le découvrait, un jour… Tu crois que Zayn lui tiendrait tête ? Qu'il essayerait de nous venir en aide ? **Murmura presque timidement Louis, baissant le regard.

**-J'en suis certain. Je le connais depuis plus de quinze ans et il a toujours détesté son père. Au décès de Madame Malik, il est devenu violent et a commencé à s'en prendre à Zayn, de plus en plus souvent. Depuis qu'il a rencontré ta mère, les choses se sont apaisées mais Zayn craint toujours qu'un jour il craque et retrouve ses anciennes habitudes. Alors, il s'assure que tu vas bien, il te couve. Il ne supporterait pas que tu ais à endurer les épreuves qu'il a traversé. Il tient bien trop à toi pour ça.**

Louis ne répondit pas, l'émotion brute qu'il ressentait lui dérobant toutes ses habilités. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de rencontrer d'aussi merveilleuses personnes mais il ne pourrait jamais en être suffisamment reconnaissant. Zayn, Liam, Niall…

Perdus dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua que le véhicule s'était arrêté que quand Liam passa une main dans ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Se débattant en riant, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, son école se dressait à quelques mètres de lui. Soupirant alors qu'il réalisait qu'il ne verrait plus son petit-ami avant de nombreuses heures, il se tourna vers ce dernier et encercla son cou de ses bras. Alors que les mains de Liam vinrent enlacer sa taille, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et se caressèrent tendrement, lentement, transmettant toute la passion et l'amour qu'ils ressentaient. A contrecœur, Louis finit par se détacher de l'étreinte et, adressant un dernier sourire et quelques encouragements au conducteur, il sortit de l'habitacle, quittant sa bulle de bonheur.

Toujours dans la voiture, Liam regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner et s'engager dans l'établissement scolaire. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, il fit tourner le moteur et s'éloigna, se dirigeant désormais vers l'université. A son tour de retrouver les salles de cours.

Lorsqu'il fut garé dans le parking du campus, il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il escalada rapidement les quelques volées d'escaliers qui lui faisaient face et longea différents couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une porte en bois massif arborant une plaque métallique où les mots Professeur Hedfort se distinguaient. Inspirant profondément pour se donner une certaine contenance, Liam frappa trois petits coups contre le panneau. Une fois la permission d'entrer accordée, il actionna la poignée et passa la tête à l'intérieur du local. Installé devant un bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce, plongé dans de nombreuses corrections, l'enseignant leva les yeux vers son étudiant.

**-Monsieur Payne !** Accueillit-il, un air bienveillant égaillant son visage. **Vous êtes pile à l'heure, c'est très bien. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.**

Souriant à son professeur titulaire, Liam s'avança dans la pièce et se posa sur une chaise en face de son interlocuteur.

**-Nous voici donc au moment fatidique, votre premier stage pratique. Vous connaissez la procédure, vous allez passer deux mois à vous exercer à plein temps. Ce sera une mise en situation réelle. N'hésitez pas à appliquer tout ce que vous avez appris et surtout, ne vous laissez pas impressionner**,commença l'homme en sortant une enveloppe d'un de ses tiroirs. **Voici le nom de l'établissement où se déroulera votre formation. Vous commencez aujourd'hui-même, le rendez-vous est fixé à 9H.**

Une boule de panique émergea dans le ventre de Liam alors qu'il observait son enseignant jouer avec le précieux document. Finalement, les conseils et les recommandations s'amenuisèrent et le professeur lui tendit le papier dont il s'empressa de s'emparer.

**-Je suis certain que vous vous débrouillerez très bien, Payne**, termina l'enseignant avant de le licencier.

Le remerciant, Liam quitta la pièce et se précipita jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois assis dans le véhicule, il décacheta l'enveloppe et en extirpa l'écrit qui renfermait l'information. Lorsque le nom défila sous ses yeux, une violente nausée le traversa : Homes Chapel High School, classe d'enseignement général, 5A. Son visage blanchit, ses doigts se raidirent sur le papier, la boule qui jouait dans son ventre explosa, répandant son venin toxique et insidieux dans les veines du jeune homme, le paralysant.

**-Oh non…**

Affalé sur son bureau, Niall Horan observait le nouvel élève qui venait de faire son apparition dans la classe. On était en plein janvier, drôle de période pour changer d'école. Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme, après s'être entretenu avec leur professeur, se glissa jusqu'à un banc à l'avant dernière rangée, juste devant celui que partageait l'Irlandais avec son meilleur ami, Louis. Ce dernier était également occupé à détailler l'adolescent qui sortait une à une ses affaires de son sac, prêt à démarrer cette première heure de cours. De nombreux gloussements et chuchotements provenant de la gente féminine résonnaient entre les murs de la salle, révélant l'intérêt que soulevait le fameux Harry Styles. Ou, du moins, c'était le nom que les deux amis pensaient avoir perçu. Passant ses deux mains à travers ses cheveux brillants, il secoua ses boucles qui se remirent naturellement en place. Il était beau, c'était indéniable. Pourtant, l'agitation qu'il provoquait ne semblait pas l'intéresser le moins du monde.

Niall fut arraché de sa contemplation par la voix du professeur qui s'éleva au-devant de la classe, attirant l'attention des élèves et leur expliquant en quoi consisterait le cours du jour. Très peu passionné par les maths qui étaient prévues pendant ces deux prochaines heures, c'est avec paresse que Louis daigna ouvrir son livre à la page recommandée. Néanmoins, il ne put retenir le sourire qui illumina ses traits, comme à chaque fois. Combien de temps Liam n'avait-il pas passé à lui expliquer ses exercices, l'aidant à remonter sa moyenne plus que faible ? Le visage de son petit-ami dansait dans son esprit, lui apportant un peu d'entrain et de courage. Mais les maths étant ce qu'elles sont, après une vingtaine de minutes de théorie incompréhensible, l'adolescent décrocha et se tourna vers Niall, tout aussi ennuyé par la leçon. Une conversation joyeuse débuta entre les deux amis et lorsque le blond déblatéra une blague hilarante, Louis ne put retenir l'éclat de rire qui franchit ses lèvres. Aussitôt, son professeur abandonna son tableau et foudroya le jeune homme du regard.

**-Tomlinson, serait-ce trop vous demander que d'accorder un minimum d'attention aux explications ? Le fait que vos résultats scolaires ne vous perturbent pas le moins du monde est votre problème, mais évitez de déconcentrer la classe avec vos bavardages ! **S'énerva Monsieur Watson.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Louis s'excusa vaguement avant que le cours ne reprenne. Alors qu'il jouait, silencieusement, avec un stylo qui trainait sur son bureau, il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Se contorsionnant pour s'emparer de l'appareil, il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'avant de la pièce, s'assurant que son professeur ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Heureusement pour lui, quelques coups provenant de la porte résonnèrent et Monsieur Watson se dirigea vers le panneau de bois pour l'ouvrir. Louis en profita pour prendre connaissance du message qu'il venait de recevoir :

**_On a un gros problème…_**

**_-Liam _**

Aussitôt, il se redressa. Un problème ? Bon sang, que se passait-il ? L'inquiétude le rongeant de l'intérieur, il s'apprêtait à pianoter une réponse lorsqu'une voix bien trop familière retentit à l'entrée de la pièce.

**-Bonjour Monsieur Watson, je m'appelle Liam Payne. Je suis votre stagiaire.**

Son cœur se déchainant contre sa cage thoracique, il leva la tête. Son souffle se cala dans sa gorge. Pendant un instant, le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner. L'enseignant s'animait, présentant aux étudiants le jeune homme qui allait prendre sa place pour quelques semaines, mais les mots semblaient se dissiper avant de parvenir aux oreilles de Louis. Son regard plongé dans les yeux chocolat de Liam, il essayait d'assimiler ce qui était en train de se passer.

Niall s'était également tendu à la vue du visiteur. Il était la seule personne, mis à part Zayn, qui était au courant de la relation qu'entretenaient les deux jeunes hommes. Leur idylle protégée par le secret risquait d'être sacrément chamboulée par ce coup du sort. La vie pouvait parfois s'apparenter à un combat, aussi injuste soit-il. Ici, les deux camps se composaient de Louis et Liam d'un côté et du reste du monde de l'autre. Une présentation rapide des protagonistes ? Liam, dix-neuf ans, universitaire dans l'optique de devenir professeur de mathématiques. Louis, dix-sept ans, étudiant au Holmes Chapel High School, en enseignement général, classe de 5A.


	2. Everything Has Changed - Chapitre 2

**-C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir, Monsieur Payne. J'espère que votre séjour parmi nous vous permettra de comprendre la complexité de l'enseignement et de vous forger une meilleure idée de la réalité de ce travail**, accueillit chaleureusement Monsieur Watson, un sourire lumineux éclairant ses traits.

Se tournant vers ses élèves pendus à ses lèvres depuis l'arrivée du stagiaire, il désigna la classe d'un vague geste de la main, inconscient du fait que l'attention du jeune homme debout à ses côtés était entièrement dirigée vers son petit-ami, toujours pétrifié face à la découverte de l'étudiant.

**-Je m'assurerai des cours aujourd'hui, afin de vous donner le temps d'observer et de trouver vos repères dans l'école, qu'en dites-vous ? Vous pourrez commencer demain**, proposa cordialement le professeur. **Quoi qu'il en soit, installez-vous à l'arrière, il reste un bureau de libre. **

Dirigeant Liam vers le fond du local, frôlant la table de Niall et Louis sur laquelle le châtain laissa courir une main distraite, il pointa le pupitre vide et indiqua au jeune garçon d'y prendre place.

**-Au fait, **poursuivit-il en se tournant vers les adolescents,** profitons de la présence de Monsieur Payne pour calmer les ardeurs bavardes de certains d'entre vous. Tomlinson, debout ! Asseyez-vous donc à côté de lui, j'ose escompter que sa compagnie sereine assourdira vous idioties.**

Se redressant sur des jambes agitées de tremblements, jetant un regard embrumé au blond qui se contenta de serrer brièvement son poignet pour lui démontrer son soutien, Louis rassembla ses affaires, s'avançant jusqu'à son petit-ami, la tête baissée, s'affalant sur la chaise voisine.

**-N'hésitez pas à le faire taire s'il représente la moindre nuisance, Payne**, encouragea Monsieur Watson, adressant un regard dédaigneux à son étudiant, remontant sur son estrade et reprenant ses explications.

Dès que le vieil homme se consacra à ses mathématiques, Liam pivota légèrement sur son siège, évitant soigneusement d'attirer l'attention des adolescents sur eux, ce qui, vu l'intérêt qu'ils semblaient tous soudainement lui porter, s'avérait plutôt compliqué. Interceptant les œillades charmeuses de plusieurs demoiselles, ainsi que leurs battements de cils amplifiés, il réprima le besoin de les fusiller du regard, ignorant à qui de lui ou de son petit-ami ils étaient destinés. Louis était à lui, d'accord ?

Passant une main agitée dans ses mèches brunes, il secoua la tête, feignant de se recoiffer, en profitant pour rencontrer les prunelles azur du lycéen. Poussant un soupir impuissant, le benjamin enfuit son visage entre ses bras croisés sur la table. S'adossant au dossier de sa chaise, il se mordit fortement la lèvre, menaçant de rompre la chair fine. L'expression emplissant les traits de Louis était douloureuse, bien trop familière pour son petit-ami. Les souvenirs cuisants des nombreuses reprises où cette angoisse, cette fatalité, cette distance avaient été gravées à même le visage d'ange meurtri du brun s'imprimèrent sur ses paupières. Là, assis à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, il souffrait, déchiré par la terreur de l'inconnu et de l'inattendu alors que le destin s'amusait une nouvelle fois avec sa vie. Il craignait la séparation, il redoutait que la vérité éclate au grand jour et que son beau-père ne découvre la nouvelle, intervenant dans leur idylle. Aussitôt, un frisson glacé traversa Liam, Louis serait-il prêt à mettre leur histoire entre parenthèse le temps du stage afin de conserver leur sécurité ?

Ecorché par la douleur qu'exultait l'homme qu'avait choisi son cœur, l'ainé dut pourtant se contenter de l'observer en silence, impuissant et désarmé face à la situation.

**-Payne ? Nous avons une question de la part d'une élève, souhaiteriez-vous y répondre, afin que je teste vos capacités d'adaptation ? **Interrogea brusquement le professeur, sa voix sortant le couple de leur transe.

**-Accordez-moi une seconde, Monsieur, je termine quelques notes**, répondit évasivement le châtain.

Ouvrant un bloc devant lui, Liam en extirpa une feuille d'un geste vif, y griffonnant rapidement un ensemble de signes indéchiffrables pour la plupart de la population. Plissant faiblement les yeux, Louis aperçut le message, décryptant rapidement sa signification : .- . / - .-. .- .. - .

_Je t'aime._ Son petit-ami était passionné par une myriade de choses, le morse en faisant partie. Souriant malgré lui, oubliant momentanément la gravité de la situation alors qu'une vague de tendresse et d'affection le balayait de plein fouet, le lycéen s'empara brièvement de la main de l'étudiant posée sur ses genoux, serrant fortement ses doigts entre les siens, lui déclarant muettement son amour avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'estrade.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il surprit le regard perplexe d'Harry Styles, résolument tourné vers l'endroit où s'étaient retrouvés leurs mains liées quelques secondes auparavant qu'il ne comprit son erreur.

Les minutes passaient, inlassablement longues et pénibles, s'étirant avec une paresse et une cruauté sans égales, déchirant les entrailles de Louis, son rythme cardiaque refusant d'adopter un rythme décent. Liam ne quittait plus le tableau, les élèves multipliant les questions, cherchant les failles et les faiblesses du nouveau venu, étant les adolescents vils et mesquins qu'ils étaient. La moitié de sa concentration et de ses pensées constamment dirigé vers son petit-ami, le châtain réussit néanmoins à s'imposer, répondant à chaque interrogation, expliquant un point de théorie plus complexe, proposant des exemples simples. Il était doué, irrévocablement brillant dans son domaine, et son sourire charmeur était un avantage supplémentaire, lui permettant de gagner le cœur des demoiselles sans même devoir essayer. Se noyant dans les yeux scintillants du jeune homme, réprimant l'envie d'autoriser son regard à descendre le long de son corps musclé vers des endroits bien moins innocents, le benjamin parvint à comprendre les grandes lignes de la leçon du jour.

Il ne put retenir son soupir de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les élèves se levant dans un brouhaha familier, s'engageant rapidement dans les couloirs, désertant le local. Il eut à peine le temps de repousser sa chaise, Niall l'avait déjà rejoint, une expression confondue et légèrement inquiète sur le visage. Il ne posa pas de question, n'exprima aucun encouragement. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ne l'endroit. Il se cantonna à un simple hochement de tête, transmettant son soutien à son meilleur ami avec la discrétion qui le caractérisait.

Son sac sur l'épaule, Louis prit le risque de jeter un dernier regard à Liam, en grande discussion avec le professeur avant d'amorcer un geste pour sortir de la classe.

**-Tomlinson ! Accordez-moi une seconde, voulez-vous ? **S'élève impétueusement la voix rauque et soporifique de Watson.** Vous aussi, Styles**, poursuivit-il en direction du nouvel élève, toujours occupé à rassembler ses biens près de son bureau.

Simultanément, les deux garçons se détournèrent, échangeant un regard confus. Les yeux émeraude du bouclé étaient emplis d'interrogations, la poignée de mains entre le stagiaire et le brun encore parfaitement fraiche dans sa mémoire. Cependant, contrairement à ce que le mécheux craignait, il ne souleva pas l'incident, se contentant de s'approcher du professeur.

**-Louis, je vous présente Harry Styles. Il nous vient de Londres et a emménagé très récemment à Holmes Chapel. Son ancien lycéen nous a fait parvenir son dossier scolaire et il s'avère que ses capacités en ce qui concerne les mathématiques sont excellentes. J'aimerais donc que, Harry, vous envisagiez de donner quelques cours supplémentaires à Louis. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela lui serait grandement utile et vous pourriez faire connaissance, Louis vous aiderait à vous intégrer dans notre établissement.**

Haussant un sourcil sous l'étonnement, Harry ouvrit brièvement la bouche, préparant une réponse qui fut aussitôt interrompue par Liam, un sourire bienveillant étirant ses traits.

**-Monsieur Watson, puis-je me permettre de souligner qu'il ne serait peut-être pas judicieux de demander à Harry de consacrer du temps à du tutorat alors qu'il vient de s'installer. Il a surement beaucoup de choses à faire chez lui, et je pourrais m'occuper des cours supplémentaires de Louis. Cela serait une sorte d'entrainement, si je puis dire.**

**-C'est très prévoyant de votre part, Payne, mais j'encourage la solidarité entre condisciples et je pense que cela serait pertinent pour tout le monde. Alors, Styles, c'est d'accord ?**

Pris de court par la persévérance du professeur et la tentative, loin d'être subtile, du stagiaire, le bouclé se trouva dans l'obligation d'acquiescer, hochant faiblement la tête, ses mèches rebondissant.

**-Parfait, je vous laisse vous arranger pour caser ça dans votre horaire. Maintenant, filez jeunes gens, d'autres classes m'attendent**, les congédia Watson, Louis volant un coup d'œil à Liam alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers sa table au fond de la pièce.

Interceptant les orbes azurs, le châtain murmura un 'je t'aime', Louis décodant les mots d'amour sur ses lèvres, incapable de réfréner les milliers de papillons lui chatouillant les entrailles.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle, le mécheux posa sa main sur le bras du nouvel élève, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

**-Ecoute, Harry, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de parler pour l'instant, et encore moins la patience de convenir d'une date.**

**-Je comprends, mais on ne va pas s'en sortir sans passer par ces séances de tutorat**, prévint le garçon, la curiosité dans ses prunelles brulant la carapace de son interlocuteur. Il se sentait tellement vulnérable, tellement nu.

**-Je m'en contrefiche, ce n'est pas le moment. **

**-Ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi, d'accord ? Donne-moi au moins ton numéro de téléphone, que je puisse te contacter quand tu auras terminé de te plaindre.**

Griffonnant ses coordonnées sur le bout de papier que lui tendit le bouclé, Louis s'élança ensuite vers la sortie du lycée, ignorant sa raison lui criant de retourner en cours, de ne pas s'attirer des ennuis pour avoir sécher. Et puis, merde. Il avait besoin de parler, besoin de se confier à quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas et lui indiquerait la marche à suivre la plus judicieuse. Il avait besoin de Zayn, plus que jamais.

Le dernier album de Bruno Mars résonnant fortement entre les murs de sa chambre, son attention entièrement dirigée vers le tableau presque terminé qu'il devait rendre la semaine prochaine, il fallut quelques minutes au métis pour se rendre compte que son demi-frère se tenait sur le seuil de sa porte. Lorsqu'il rencontra finalement son regard embué de larmes et ombrager par la peur, il coupa immédiatement sa musique, abandonnant son pinceau à même le sol avant de se précipiter vers l'adolescent, l'attirant tout contre son torse, l'enfermant dans une étreinte rassurante. Là, en sécurité et dissimulé des yeux du monde entre les bras du jeune homme, le brun laissa ses larmes couler librement.

Longtemps, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre au milieu de la pièce, les sanglots de Louis secouant sa silhouette. Zayn n'ouvrit pas la bouche, devinant que quand son petit-frère serait prêt à se confier, il le ferait. Seule sa présence était importante, pour l'instant, la pression réconfortante de ses doigts à l'arrière de son cou et sa respiration apaisante contre sa joue. Une fois quelque peu calmé, le brun s'écarta, grimpant sur le lit du garçon, se réfugiant à nouveau entre ses bras. La maison était vide, Monsieur Malik et Madame Tomlinson étant tous les deux au travail, ils pourraient parler librement.

**-Tu veux connaître la bonne nouvelle du jour ? **Lança subitement Louis, le métis resserrant son emprise autour de lui à sa faible tentative d'ironie.** L'université de Liam lui a attribué son lieu de stage : Homes Chapel High School, classe d'enseignement général, 5A…**

**-Tu plaisantes ? Ça n'arrive que dans les films, ce genre de choses**, répondit-t-il, abasourdi.

**-Il faut croire que non**, répliqua amèrement le mécheux, sa tête trouvant refuge dans le creux du cou du jeune homme. **Depuis presque un an, on est obligé de jouer à cache-cache, de cacher notre relation pour éviter que ton père ne découvre ce qu'il se passe. Et on s'en sort plutôt bien, non ? J'étais persuadé que, pour une fois, tout se passerait bien, que je pourrais être entièrement heureux. C'était sans compter sur ses putains de coups du sort qui ne cessent de me tomber dessus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, bordel !**

Un silence tendu plana quelques secondes dans la chambre, interrompu par les réflexions du propriétaire des lieux.

**-Je sais que cela peut sembler difficile à croire pour le moment, tu es toujours sous le choc de cette découverte, mais la situation n'est pas aussi difficile que ça, Lou. Lorsque vous vous retrouverez en classe, vous n'aurez qu'à être discrets. On ne peut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas rodés, après tous ces mois.**

**-Je crains que le mal ne soit déjà fait…**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**-J'ai eu cours avec lui, ce matin. Il s'est installé au fond de la classe, et, comme je me suis fait attraper en train de discuter avec Niall, cet idiot de Watson m'a forcé à m'asseoir à côté de Liam. Seulement, quand il a dut rejoindre le tableau pour répondre aux questions des élèves, je lui ai serré la main avant qu'il ne se redresse. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que le geste n'était pas aussi subtil que ce que j'espérais, avoua l'adolescent.**

**-On vous a vu ? **S'inquiéta aussitôt le métis.

**-Un nouvel élève, Harry Styles. D'ailleurs, ironie du sort, Watson lui a demandé de me donner des cours de math particulier pour augmenter mes résultats et lui permettre de s'intégrer.**

**-Ca m'étonne que Liam ne soit pas intervenu…**

**-Il l'a fait, il s'est proposé pour le tutorat mais ce professeur de malheur n'a pas changé d'avis.**

**-Et cet Harry, il n'a rien dit à propos de ta proximité avec Liam **? S'enquit Zayn, pragmatique.

**-Non, mais il avait ce regard plein de questions, et je crains l'interrogatoire si je retrouve seul avec lui.**

**-Tu n'as qu'à l'inviter ici avec Niall, il pourrait tout aussi bien profiter des explications également. Et je resterais dans les parages, il ne pourrait pas y avoir de confrontation.**

**-T'es le meilleur, tu sais ça ? **Sourit affectueusement Louis.

**-Oui, j'ai dû entendre ça une fois ou deux**, rit modestement son frère.

S'emparant de la couverture au pied du lit, il la rabattit sur leurs silhouettes entrelacées.

**-Objectivement, quels sont les risques si vous vous faites surprendre ?**

**-Dans le pire des cas, il perdrait son stage, sa réputation serait fortement endommagée, l'école pourrait porter plainte pour relation entre un membre du corps professoral et un élève…**

**-Sans parler de la réaction de mon père…**

**-Sans parler de la réaction de ton père, exactement.**

**-Quoi qu'il se passe, je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal, d'accord ? Je te protégerai, je te le promets.**

**-Je sais, Zayn, je sais. Ce que je crains le plus, c'est que Liam s'éloigne, qu'il ne réalise qu'il mérite mieux que cette situation précaire et que je ne vaux pas la peine qu'il prenne tous ces risques.**

**-Lou, vous êtes ensemble depuis un an, ce garçon est fou amoureux de toi !**

**-Tu n'en sais rien !**

**-Tu rigoles ? Liam est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, pratiquement depuis qu'on peut articuler deux mots ! Je le connais depuis 21 ans, chaque étape importante de nos vies, on les a traversées côte à côte. Et, tu ne l'as jamais su, mais dès que vous vous disputez, je suis celui qui dois supporter de l'entendre se plaindre du fait que tu sois fâché contre lui et je dois le rassurer, lui promettre que non, tu ne le quitteras pas pour aussi peu de choses; etcetera, etcetera…**

**-Si jamais les choses s'aggravent et que les gens commencent à suspecter quelque chose, je crois que je serais capable de m'éloigner pour le reste de son stage.**

**-Louis, ne fais pas ça.**

**-Si cela peut l'aider, je n'hésiterais pas. Je l'aime !**

**-Je sais, mais cela me briserait de devoir continuer sans toi. Il est là pour deux mois, ça peut être très long…**

**-Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter d'en parler ? Je veux simplement me changer les idées, maintenant.**

**-Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on se regarde un film en bas ? Vas installer tout ça, je range mon tableau et je descends tout de suite.**

Lorsque Louis eut déserté la pièce et que les fournitures du métis eurent retrouvées leur emplacement initial, il attrapa son portable bourdonnant sur sa table de nuit, lui indiquant qu'un nouveau message venant de lui être envoyé. Activant l'appareil, il le parcourut rapidement.

**Je suis bloqué à l'école toute la journée et Louis ne va pas bien. Je t'expliquerai ce soir, prends soin de lui en attendant, d'accord ? **

**-Liam X**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur lui. Soyez prudent, ok ? Ce serait dommage que le seul couple qui me donne foi en l'amour se brise pour une connerie.**

**-Zayn X**

Plongée dans la lecture d'un livre de recette, Gemma sursauta quand la sonnette de la maison retentit. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, elle fit une moue dubitative. 16H50. Ce n'était surement pas Harry, il avait ses clefs et, de plus, il avait exprimé l'intention d'aller faire un tour en ville après ces cours aujourd'hui. S'approchant de la porte d'entrée, la jeune femme l'ouvrit précautionneusement, découvrant un garçon blond devant avoir à peu près le même âge que son frère en face d'elle.

**-Euh, bonjour… **Salua-t-il maladroitement.** Je m'appelle Niall Horan, ma maman et moi habitons juste à côté et elle m'a demandé de m'assurer que vous n'avez besoin de rien. Si c'est le cas, toutefois, elle serait très heureuse de vous venir en aide.**

**-Bonjour**, répondit finalement l'étudiante, surprise par l'objet de la visite de l'adolescent.** Merci, c'est très gentil mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller. Je m'appelle Gemma, au fait, Gemma Styles.**

**-Styles ? Seriez-vous la sœur d'Harry Styles ? Il a rejoint notre classe, aujourd'hui.**

**-Si, il s'agit bien de mon frère. Entre, je t'en prie**, l'invita-t-elle, s'écartant du seuil afin de lui permettre de pénétrer dans la demeure.

**-Woaw, vous avez une maison magnifique**, complimenta le jeune homme, son regard se baladant sur les murs pales.

Les conduisant jusqu'à la cuisine, Gemma sortit deux verres d'un placard, les remplissant d'eau et en offrant un à son nouveau voisin.

**-Merci**, murmura-t-il, distrait, ayant repérer le livre de cuisine.** Vous aimez cuisiner ? **Interrogea-t-il, soudainement intéressé.

**-Disons que je ne suis pas très douée**, confessa timidement la jeune femme.** Mon frère et moi vivons seuls, ici, et j'aimerais être capable de lui réaliser de vrais plats convenables. Jusqu'ici, mes expériences se sont avérées plutôt catastrophiques.**

**-Et bien, je suis loin d'être un spécialiste, mais j'adore cuisiner. Si vous avez besoin de conseils ou d'idées, n'hésitez pas, vous savez où me trouver**, sourit-il doucement.

**-En fait, cela te dérangerait-il de me retrouver après tes cours, demain après-midi ? J'éloignerai Harry de la maison et je pourrai lui préparer un bon repas comme sorte de surprise quand il reviendrait.**

**-Ce serait avec plaisir, évidemment**, assura immédiatement Niall, combattant les rougissements qui menaçaient de colorer ses joues.

**-Parfait, merci énormément. Et, oublie le vouvoiement, d'accord ? Je n'ai que 21 ans, ne me fais pas paraitre plus vieille que je ne le suis**, plaisanta-t-elle gaiement.

**-Je dois pouvoir m'adapter**, rit-il de bon cœur alors qu'il reposait son verre vide sur la table et qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

**-Merci d'être passé, et remercie ta maman pour moi.**

**-Je n'oublierai pas, au revoir.**

**-A demain !**

Fermant la porte derrière Niall, Gemma ne put retenir le sourire attendrit désireux d'étirer ses traits. Oui, peut-être qu'Harry et elle seraient heureux ici.


	3. Everything Has Changed - Chapitre 3

Les bras croisés sur le bureau en face de lui, la tête résolument enfouie entre eux, les paupières fermées avec une telle force qu'une sensation de malaise l'envahissait, Louis tentait d'échapper au monde qui l'entourait, bloqué dans cette classe, offert aux regards et aux interrogations muettes de ses camarades. Son seul repère, son unique port d'attache était la main douce de Niall qui ne cessait ses caresses apaisantes dans ses mèches brunes. Loin d'être inconscient des murmures d'étonnement et des ricanements qui entouraient le geste tendre, il n'opposa cependant aucun véto quant à la démonstration d'affection. Le blond avait passé la nuit chez lui, l'écoutant décrire sa confusion et le berçant dans son sommeil agité en l'absence de Liam. Lors de leur arrivée simultanée à l'école ce matin, l'Irlandais arborant la même tenue que la veille et ses doigts fermement liés à ceux du brun, les rumeurs concernant leur relation à l'apparence romantique s'étaient propagée comme une trainée de poudre. Comme à l'ordinaire, aucun des deux n'y avait accordé la moindre attention. S'ils savaient…

Leur professeur de français, debout sur l'estrade, poursuivait son cours, un léger chahut parvenant des élèves. Ses cours autres que celui de Monsieur Watson étaient devenus des lieux de détente, des heures où il ne devait pas s'inquiéter de garder les yeux baissés sur son cahier pour ne pas rencontrer ceux de son petit-ami, de ne pas se perdre dans les courbes de son corps alors qu'il traversait la pièce. Une fois Liam hors de leur vue, les adolescents oubliaient leur stagiaire de math, et Louis respirait enfin, libre de la menace des soupçons éventuels. Enfin, excepté pour l'expression troublée qui caractérisait les traits d'Harry Styles dès que le brun croisait son regard. Aucune attaque n'était survenue, cependant, et la tension raidissant les muscles des épaules de Louis s'apaisait légèrement.

Se déconnectant davantage de la réalité, il autorisa son esprit à dépeindre le portrait de son petit-ami, ses prunelles sombres, son nez droit, ses joues légèrement rosie, ses lèvres pleines… Cela faisait plus de douze heures qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Ayant déjà passé de nombreuses nuits à l'appartement de son cher et tendre cette semaine, Louis ne pouvait plus prendre le risque de manquer les petits déjeuners chez lui, son père posait beaucoup trop de questions. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Zayn qui enchainait les excuses destinées à le couvrir (_il dort chez Niall, il a rencontré une fille et il passe la nuit là-bas, il est toujours dans son lit…_), mais s'il tenait à garder son secret transparent, il devait être prudent.

Finalement, la sonnerie résonna entre les murs de l'établissement et les élèves se redressèrent rapidement, interrompus néanmoins par la voix rauque de leur professeur.

**-Chers élèves, veuillez patienter une minute, j'ai une annonce à faire**, commença-t-il, indiquant aux adolescents de retrouver leurs places. **Cette année, afin d'augmenter votre ouverture d'esprit, l'ensemble du corps professoral et moi-même avons décidé de vous assigner un travail.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie… **Murmura doucement Niall, levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

Etouffant un rire, Louis redirigea son attention vers l'homme debout devant le tableau.

**-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous effectuez votre avant dernière année d'études dans notre école. Dans quelques années, vous serez abandonnés au milieu de la vie professionnelle, et pour vous permettre de mieux appréhender votre futur, nous vous demandons de réaliser un dossier sur la voie qui vous intéresse. Vous avez droit à l'assistance d'une personne extérieure spécialisée dans ce domaine, au choix. Vous avez deux semaines pour ce devoir, des questions ?**

Face au silence ébahi qui s'en suivit, le professeur sourit largement, congédiant sa classe.

La journée s'étira paresseusement, et lorsque Louis put enfin quitter le lycée, il accepta avec plaisir la proposition de Maura Horan de le ramener chez lui en voiture. Il avait toujours adoré la maman de Niall, elle l'acceptait à bras ouverts à chaque fois que Louis avait besoin de s'enfuir de sa réalité et de passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, sans poser une seule question, juste en s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Saluant le blond en sortant du véhicule, il ne sut retenir l'étrange tension naissant dans ses entrailles lorsqu'il reconnut la voiture de Liam garée dans son allée. Leurs contacts étaient inexistants depuis la veille et l'adolescent refusait de reconnaître que cela était de sa faute, la culpabilité trop lourde à supporter.

Dégotant ses clefs dans son sac, il pénétra dans la demeure, les rires de Zayn et du châtain faisant écho depuis la cuisine. Quand il fit son apparition, le spectacle qu'il y découvrit lui fit chaud au cœur. Sa maman, son demi-frère et son petit-ami plaisantaient joyeusement autour de chocolats chauds, entourés par ce bien-être et cette complicité qui leur était propre. Si seulement son beau-père ne renfermait pas autant de préjugés et de haine envers les différentes orientations sexuelles, si seulement sa mère et lui n'avaient pas intensément besoin de lui et de sa protection, il aurait été si facile d'exprimer son amour pour Liam à sa famille. Il s'était tellement bien intégré, étant le meilleur ami du métis depuis toujours.

Remarquant son entrée, Jay Tomlinson se leva, l'attirant contre elle en une douce étreinte avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, lui proposant une boisson.

**-C'est gentil, maman, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail et je pense que je vais m'y mettre tout de suite**, répondit affectueusement le brun.

**-Oui, d'ailleurs Liam et moi allons remonter aussi, je ne lui ai pas encore montré mes derniers tableaux ! **S'exclama Zayn, reculant sa chaise et rejoignant son petit-frère dans l'entrée en une fraction de seconde, l'enlaçant brièvement et ébouriffant ses mèches habilement coiffées.

**-Merci pour le chocolat chaud, Jay**, remercia tendrement le châtain.

**-C'est avec plaisir, Liam, tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. Au fait, Zayn, ton père rentrera du boulot et repartira immédiatement après s'être changé, il a une réunion importante ce soir. Et je dois également filer, je vais faire quelques courses. A tout à l'heure, les garçons !**

Avec un dernier signe de tête, elle entreprit de rassembler ses affaires, se préparant pour sortir. Les trois jeunes hommes lui firent de brefs adieux, gravissant la cage d'escalier menant à l'étage. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, le métis se tourna vers le couple.

**-Allez, réglez tous vos problèmes et faites-nous de beaux bébés. Soyez simplement prudents, ne vous faites pas prendre quand mon père reviendra**, lança-t-il en leur adressant un clin d'œil malicieux, se délectant de la rougeur colorant les joues de son petit-frère alors qu'il disparaissait dans son antre.

Se dirigeant silencieusement vers sa chambre, Louis s'allongea sur son lit, observant Liam fermer précautionneusement la porte derrière eux avant de le rejoindre, son corps chaud et protecteur déployé tout contre le sien. S'appuyant sur son coude, l'ainé laissa une de ses mains errer sur la peau pale et douce de la joue de son petit-ami, ses orbes sombres plongeant dans les siennes. Lentement, Louis se décala, sa tête trouvant refuge sur la poitrine de son amoureux, ses bras enlaçant son torse fort alors que les mains de l'étudiant se nouèrent autour de sa taille.

**-On ne va pas bien**, murmura finalement le brun, brisant le silence maladroit s'attardant entre eux.** On ne va pas bien et ça me déchire.**

**-J'ai l'impression que tu me files entre les doigts**, répliqua faiblement Liam, resserrant son étreinte autour du benjamin. **Tu ne cesses de t'éloigner et je crains que tu ne partes pour de bon.**

**-Je veux simplement te protéger**, chuchota amoureusement le plus jeune, les larmes s'accumulant aux bords de ses paupières se répercutant dans sa voix.

**-Je ne veux pas que tu me protèges, c'est mon rôle. C'est à moi de prendre soin de toi, je dois m'occuper de ton bien-être et de ta sécurité, et non l'inverse.**

**-On ne peut prendre aucun risque, Liam. Tu ne comprends pas ? On n'a tout à perdre. Et sans toi, je ne peux pas continuer à avancer. Alors, s'il faut que je prenne mes distances, je le ferai.**

**-Je t'en supplie, arrête de dire ça. Rien que l'idée de te voir t'éloigner… **

**-Alors, promets-moi que tout va bien se passer, que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.**

**-Tout ce que je peux te promettre, c'est que je t'aime et que je vais me battre pour te garder à mes côtés. Alors, s'il te plait, arrête de lutter et laisse-moi me charger des difficultés. **

Relevant la tête, Louis rencontra le regard embué de tristesse, de détermination, d'amour et de peur de son petit-ami. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement…

**-Embrasse-moi, Liam. Embrasse-moi et serre-moi fort**, implora-t-il, les goutes salées quittant finalement ses prunelles, dévalant les courbes de son visage de poupée alors que l'étudiant s'empara de ses lèvres.

Une petite heure plus tard, l'atmosphère de la chambre de Louis s'étant considérablement allégée, la musique en bruit de fond provenant de chez Zayn, leurs rires emplissant la pièce, le téléphone du benjamin abandonné sur la table de nuit s'agita. Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, il s'empara du portable, le pressant contre son oreille.

**-Allô ? **

**-Euh… Louis Tomlinson?** Lui parvint une voix grave hésitante

**-Styles ?** S'enquit-il, les intonations rauques vaguement familières.

**-Désolé de te déranger, je voulais simplement savoir si tu étais disponible pour tes cours de math.**

**-Quoi, maintenant ? **S'étonna le mécheux, jetant un coup d'œil à la montre de Liam. 17H15.

**-Eh bien, pour être honnête, ma sœur m'a expulsé de chez moi. Elle veut avoir une soirée tranquille pour travailler ou quelque chose comme ça. Donc, je pourrais tout aussi bien en profiter pour en finir avec cette histoire.**

Interrogeant muettement son petit-ami assis à ses côtés, écoutant prudemment la conversation, il aperçut ses hochements de tête frénétiques.

**-D'accord, d'accord. Mais laisse-moi encore une demi-heure avant de débarquer, ok ? **

**-Pas de problème. J'aurais besoin de ton adresse, par contre.**

**-Je t'envoie ça par message. **

**-Très bien, à tout à l'heure !**

**-Il ne manquait plus que lui**, maugréa le brun après avoir mis un terme à l'appel.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ? C'est un chouette gamin, je trouve.**

**-Oui, c'est juste que… Peu importe, ce n'est pas grave**, assura Louis, ne voulant pas alarmer son copain en lui expliquant ce qu'Harry avait vu la veille.** Par contre, il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne te voit pas ici.**

**-Oui, je vais filer. Embrasse Zayn pour moi, d'accord ?** Demanda l'ainé, rassemblant ses effets personnels, ouvrant largement la porte de la chambre.

S'approchant du garçon, Louis s'appuya sur la pointe de ses orteils, déposant un dernier baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son amoureux. La tendresse et la chaleur du moment distrayant le couple du petit flash qui les entoura brièvement, provenant du téléphone de Monsieur Malik se tenant dans le couloir à quelques pas d'eux, une sensation tenace de victoire au ventre, une preuve pouvant causer beaucoup de dégâts à la main alors qu'il s'effaçait vers son dressing.

Quand Liam eut quitté la pièce, Louis s'empara une nouvelle fois de son mobile, y composant de mémoire le numéro de son meilleur ami.

**-Salut, Lou !** S'écria joyeusement le blond dès la deuxième sonnerie.

**-Nialler, Harry va passer pour me donner des cours de math, ça te dis de me tenir compagnie ?**

**-J'aurais adoré, mais je suis pris ce soir.**

**-Vraiment ? Elle est jolie ?** S'informa aussitôt le mécheux, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

**-Il s'agit de la sœur d'Harry, Lou… **Confessa faiblement le lycéen. **Ils ont emménagé juste à côté de chez nous, et quand maman m'a forcé à aller les accueillir hier, elle m'a avoué ne pas savoir cuisiner et m'a demandé de l'aide pour faire une surprise à son frère ce soir.**

**-Voilà pourquoi elle l'a jeté dehors. Harry m'a expliqué qu'il n'avait plus droit à entrer jusque ce soir. Mais, ça ne répond pas à ma question. Elle est jolie ?**

**-Elle est éblouissante**, admit timidement l'Irlandais, et même à travers le téléphone, Louis imaginait parfaitement le rose décorant ses joues.

**-Mais…** S'enquit-il suite à l'hésitation bordant l'excitation de son ton.

**-Mais elle doit avoir au moins une vingtaine d'années.**

**-Et alors ? Qui pourrait résister à tes charmes**, taquina affectueusement le brun.

**-Arrête tes bêtises**, parvint à châtier l'adolescent entre ses rires. **Bon, je vais devoir y aller, mais on se voit demain.**

**- Amuse-toi et fais la craquer**, recommanda-t-il chaleureusement. **Bye, mon grand.**

A 18 heures piles, comme prévu, Niall sonna à la porte des Styles. Presque aussitôt, la porte en bois s'ouvrit, révélant une Gemma souriante et accueillante.

**-Niall, entre ! Comment ça va ? **

**-Très bien, merci. Prête à devenir une pro de la cuisine ?**

**-Je suis assez excitée ! **Souligna la brune, l'entrainant d'une main sur l'épaule vers la cuisine, sa chevelure tourbillonnant derrière elle au moindre mouvement.** N'hésite pas à poser ton manteau sur une des chaises, installe-toi ! Je peux te servir quelque chose à boire ? Je dois avoir quelques bières au frigo…**

**-Oui, c'est gentil, merci.**

**-Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?** Interrogea-t-elle, lui tendant sa boisson et attrapant la sienne.

**-Oui, j'avais pensé à un blanc de poulet cuit au four enrobé d'une couverture de moutarde accompagné d'un risotto aux courgettes et parmesan**, exposa-t-il en prenant ses aises. **C'est assez rapide, facile, et absolument délicieux !**

**-Ça me semble parfait ! **S'enthousiasma aussitôt la jeune femme, un large sourire éclairant ses traits.

**-Super, il ne reste plus qu'à s'y mettre !**

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, le blond s'empara dans les armoires de la demeure Styles de chacun des ingrédients nécessaires, se délectant de la modernité des installations et du matériel flambant neuf. Une fois prêt à se mettre au travail, il détailla chaque partie de la recette à son hôte, notant les étapes essentielles et soulignant l'importance de telle ou telle cuisson et température. Après avoir répondu aux éventuelles questions de l'ainée, il attrapa un des deux tabliers prévus, enfilant prestement le sien avant de prendre la liberté de retourner délicatement l'étudiante, nouant les attaches au bas de ses reins et autour de son cou.

Les bruits désagréables du mixer et des batteurs électriques disparurent rapidement sous les rires et les exclamations de Gemma, la demoiselle découvrant un univers entièrement nouveau sous les conseils avisés du lycéen. Ce ne fut que lorsque, distraite par les plaisanteries échangées avec l'Irlandais, elle risqua de renverser un saladier de préparation que Niall décida de prendre les choses en main. Enlaçant fermement les hanches de la brune, il la souleva et la fit s'asseoir sur le comptoir en marbre, juste à ses côtés.

**-Eh bien, Monsieur Horan, c'était extrêmement inapproprié ! **

Sa voix légère et emplie d'indignation factice raisonna entre les murs de la pièce et il ne put retenir le rougissement qui colora ses joues, réalisant le geste qu'il venait de commettre.

**-Peut-être que si tu avais été plus attentive, tu aurais toujours les pieds au sol. En attentant, interdiction de cuisiner ! Tu es beaucoup trop dangereuse ! **Répliqua-t-il, malicieux.

Lui tirant la langue de façon très mature, Gemma éclata de rire avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux.

**-Alors, comment ça se passe à l'école ? **Interrogea-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

**-Aujourd'hui on a appris qu'on devait réaliser un dossier sur le métier qu'on voudrait faire, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'assister.**

**-Et quelle voie envisages-tu ?**

**-Je pensais à la médecine. Ma maman est diabétique, et même si son état est basique et qu'elle peut vivre plus ou moins normalement, je suis intéressé par le sujet et j'aimerais y consacrer mon devoir et mon avenir. **

**-C'est très courageux de ta part**, murmura doucement la brune, ignorant jusqu'où elle pouvait s'enquérir de la santé de sa maman sans paraître impolie.

**-Je trouve juste qu'il n'y a jamais assez de recherches et de solutions, c'est tout… **Haussa-t-il timidement les épaules.

**-Niall, je suis consciente de n'être qu'une étudiante mais j'ai réussi mes trois premières années d'étude en médecine et jusqu'ici, ma quatrième est en bonne voie. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je serai plus qu'heureuse de te la fournir**, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

**-Sérieusement ? **S'exclama-t-il, se tournant vers elle. **J'ignorais que tu souhaitais devenir médecin !**

**-Je n'ai encore aucune certitude sur ma spécialisation, mais c'est une possibilité.**

**-J'adorerais travailler avec toi ! Mais tu as sans doute beaucoup de choses à faire, et je ne voudrais pas te déranger…**

**-Niall, arrête tes bêtises et contente-toi de dire oui ! **S'écria-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

**-Merci, Gemma**, chuchota-t-il, reconnaissant.

**-Avec plaisir. Maintenant, explique-moi comment tu cuis un riz pour risotto !**

La sonnette de la maison des Malik-Tomlinson résonna clairement dans la demeure, et ce fut sans grand enthousiasme que Louis ouvrit la grande porte de bois. Sans surprise, appuyé contre le chambrant du panneau, se trouvant la silhouette grande et mince de son tuteur attitré.

**-Bonsoir**, salua maladroitement le bouclé, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

**-Styles… Entre, je t'en prie**, invita le mécheux, s'écartant pour lui permettre de passer.

**-Wow, ta maison est magnifique**, siffla l'adolescent, admirant distraitement les nombreux cadres ornant les murs aux couleurs chaudes l'entourant.

**-Oui, oui, merci. Mais passons directement aux choses sérieuses, d'accord ? Je voudrais qu'on termine rapidement.**

**-Oui, moi aussi je suis ravi de te venir en aide, Tomlinson**, railla Harry fasse à la précipitation du brun.

**-Ça va, ça va, pas besoin de devenir mélodramatique**, souffla le garçon, dirigeant son interlocuteur vers la cuisine où ses cahiers étaient déjà étalés.** Installe-toi. Et si on passait directement aux intégrales ? C'est la partie où je lutte le plus**, indiqua Louis une fois qu'ils furent assis.

**-D'accord, on va reprendre les exercices depuis le début.**

**-Lou ? **Les interrompit brusquement une voix chaleureuse provenant du couloir. **Est-ce que tu as déplacé mon t-shirt ? J'étais persuadé de l'avoir laissé sur mon lit avant de prendre ma douche, mais il est introuvable. Et il vaudrait mieux que je sois habillé au moment où ton ami arrive, non ?**

Surgissant dans la cuisine, Zayn se figea dans son élan quand il aperçut les deux adolescents.

**-Ha, visiblement il est déjà là… **

Abattant une main exaspérée sur son front, le mécheux soupira lourdement, agitant vaguement une main dans la direction du métis.

**-Harry, je te présente Zayn, mon demi-frère. Zayn, voici Harry, mon nouveau tuteur de maths.**

Le bouclé, cependant, se contenta d'hocher la tête, incapable de répondre alors que son regard épousait la moindre courbe du torse dévoilé du jeune homme lui faisant face. Un long torse mince et musclé, ses côtés de distinguant légèrement à travers la peau mate où luisaient quelques gouttes d'eau s'écoulant de ses mèches noires mouillées et ébouriffées. Clairement, le pakistanais venait de sortir de sa douche, vêtu uniquement d'un jeans s'accrochant bas sur ses hanches.

**-D'accord… Harry, enchanté ! Je crois que vais aller enfiler quelque chose, dans ce cas.**

Se détournant et quittant la pièce alors que Louis levait les yeux au ciel, Harry s'efforça de s'arracher à sa contemplation, interrogeant le mécheux.

**-J'ignorais que tu avais un demi-frère…**

**-Oh, ma mère a épousé son père. Histoire habituelle**, éluda-t-il d'un geste de la main.

**-Et, vous vous entendez bien ? **S'enquit-il, curieux.

**-Oui, il est génial.**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait passé le seuil de la porte d'entrée de la demeure, l'adolescent décela un sourire sur le visage du propriétaire des lieux.

**-Il a l'air plus âgé, non ?**

**-Il a dix-neuf ans, il suit des études d'art à l'université. C'est un véritable artiste ! Mais on ferait peut-être mieux de se remettre au travail**, offrit le mécheux, toujours anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver seul en compagnie du détenteur d'un de ses plus grands secrets.

Quelques minutes plus tard, entièrement vêtu cette fois, le métis réapparut dans la cuisine, prenant place face à eux sur la table pour travailler, leur adressant un large sourire.

**-J'aime avoir un bruit de fond quand j'étudie**, expliqua-t-il sous le regard interrogateur du bouclé.

Acquiesçant dubitativement, le lycéen repris ses démonstrations mathématiques.

Durant l'heure que le pakistanais passa à leurs côtés, leur invité se retrouva dans l'incapacité de poser la moindre question personnelle à Louis, ne désirant pas le mettre mal à l'aise devant son frère. Cependant, à l'instant même où Zayn s'éloigna vers le salon à l'heure du journal télévisé, Harry passa à l'attaque.

**-Louis, il faut qu'on parle**, introduit-il doucement.

**-Harry, non… Nous sommes ici pour les mathématiques, et uniquement les mathématiques**, répondit aussitôt le mécheux.

**-Tu sais comme moi ce que j'ai vu hier, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser mille et une questions.**

**-Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois savoir ou ce que tu penses avoir compris, mais rien de tout cela n'est vrai, tu m'entends ?**

**-Je ne te veux aucun mal, je ne veux pas vous dénoncer. Je ne cherche pas non plus à intervenir dans votre relation. Je veux simplement que tu saches que si tu as besoin de soutien, je suis là.**

**-Pardon ?** S'exclama Louis, abasourdi.

**-Si tout cela est réel, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. **

**-Tu veux dire que tu es…** S'informa le garçon, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

**-Je veux dire que je serai présent, c'est tout.**

Ils s'observèrent pendant un long moment, tentant de lire en l'autre, d'obtenir des révélations, des secrets qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait voir s'échapper. Il luttait, cherchait la faille qui pourrait leur permettre de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas anormaux, et que la différence et la douleur étaient humaines. Mais ils étaient fatigués, tellement exténués par cette bataille incessante qu'ils baissèrent simultanément les yeux, renonçant pour le moment.

**-Et si on en revenait aux maths ?** Interrogea doucement le bouclé.

Lorsque la silhouette d'Harry s'éloigna de la maison dans l'obscurité de ce début de soirée, Louis ne put retenir un sourire. Un chouette gamin, disait Liam… Peut-être, oui. Verrouillant la porte d'entrée, le mécheux rangea rapidement la cuisine, rassemblant ses feuilles de cours avant d'embrasser la joue de Zayn affalé dans le salon, lui souhaitant bonne nuit avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il passa devant le bureau de son beau-père, sa voix grave et sèche l'interrompit dans son élan.

**-Louis ? Pourrais-tu m'accorder cinq secondes de ton temps ?**

Soupirant imperceptiblement, le brun pénétra dans la pièce, posant ses cahiers sur une chaise alors qu'il se retournait vers Monsieur Malik.

**-Bien sûr**, répondit-il avec un enthousiasme qui sonna faux à ses propres oreilles. **Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Pourrais-tu informer mon fils de ma part ? Je tiens à lui faire savoir que, désormais, Liam n'est plus autorisé à franchir le seuil de cette maison.**

**-Pardon ? Mais… Pourquoi ?** Balbutia-t-il aussitôt, se maudissant pour son manque de retenue.

**-Voilà, pourquoi. **

Brandissant son téléphone, l'homme permit à son beau-fils d'apercevoir sur l'écran son propre sourire lui faire face, ses lèvres embrassant celles de son petit-ami. Leur tenue lui permit de reconnaître en une fraction de seconde que le cliché datait du jour même. Et dire que Zayn leur avait dit de faire attention…

Réprimant le frisson d'horreur qui le traversa de part en part, Louis déglutit la boule d'angoisse se formant dans sa gorge. Tentant de dissimuler son malaise, il leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard sombre qu'il craignait plus que tout.

**-Entretenir une relation avec un garçon… Comment oses-tu encore te regarder dans le miroir ? Comment peux-tu vivre sans ressentir le dégout immonde que tu m'inspires ? Ces choses-là sont interdites par la religion, elles sont bannies pas la bienséance, elles sont censurées par la société ! Tu n'es qu'un infâme pédé ! **Siffla aigrement l'homme, ses prunelles lançant du venin.

**-Je… Je… **Bégaya-t-il, impuissant, frappé par les mots qui l'étourdissaient.

**-Pédé, tapette, gouine ! Dois-je poursuivre où est-ce suffisant pour que tu comprennes la honte et le mépris que tu m'inspires ?**

**-Stop, ça suffit… **Murmura faiblement l'adolescent, effrayé par la sentence qu'il devinait à venir.

**-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas t'en sortir indemne ? Il faut payer après avoir commis un tel affront à la réputation de cette famille !**

**-Personne n'est au courant**, contesta timidement le mécheux.

**-Je ne veux rien savoir, économise ta salive pour larguer ton putain de copain ! Voilà les termes de l'accord, Louis : soit tu romps avec lui immédiatement, soit j'arrête de payer les études de Zayn.**

**-Quoi ? Mais non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est du chantage !**

**-Exactement, du chantage. D'ailleurs, je vais appuyer encore plus fort. Afin de m'assurer que tu ne révèles en aucun cas notre petit contrat à mon fils, si j'apprends qu'il est au courant, je file prévenir la direction de ton lycée. Tu imagines le scandale ? Un stagiaire et un élève… J'ai une photo à l'appui, ne l'oublie pas.**

**-C'est complètement injuste !**

**-Tu n'es qu'une absurdité de la nature, une exception à la règle alors tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Dégage de ce bureau, tu me répugnes.**

Soutenant fermement le regard glacial de Monsieur Malik pendant quelques interminables secondes, Louis s'empara de ses affaires, se précipitant dans sa chambre, les larmes dévalant les courbes de son visage alors qu'il claquait la porte avec toute la force qu'il put rassembler.


	4. Everything Has Changed - Chapitre 4

**-Harry, termine ton petit-déjeuner !** Rabroua faiblement Gemma, incapable de réprimer son sourire devant la moue endormie de son petit-frère.

**-Après le festin que tu as cuisiné hier, j'ai suffisamment mangé pour tenir une semaine !**

**-Manger ? Tu n'as pas fait que manger, tu as littéralement dévoré le plat ! Corrigea**-t-elle affectueusement.

** -Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies préparé tout ça**, répondit joyeusement le bouclé. **Ça a dû te prendre une éternité, tu aurais pu me demander de l'aide plutôt que de me jeter dehors !**

**-C'était une surprise, idiot ! Et puis, j'ai eu l'aide d'un petit lutin magique !** Murmura-t-elle, conspiratrice.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, attendrit par les pitreries de sa sœur, ne se doutant pas de la véracité de ses propos, ignorant la visite de son camarade de classe.

**-Je ferais mieux d'y aller, je vais en être en retard pour les cours**, maugréa-t-il, vidant d'une traite sa tasse de thé.

**-Tu rigoles ? Tu n'as rien avalé ! **

**-Je me réserve pour ce soir**, lança-t-il malicieusement, s'emparant de son sac à dos abandonné à l'entrée de la cuisine, enfilant simultanément son manteau.

**-Si tu espères savourer un tel repas tous les jours, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !** Contredit la brune, espiègle.

**-Tu n'as qu'à demander l'aide de ton petit lutin**, répliqua le lycéen, taquin.

**-Oh, mais j'y compte bien !**

Avec un dernier sourire et un vague signe de la main, Harry rejoignit l'entrée de la maison, disparaissant derrière la lourde porte de bois.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé ses toasts, la jeune femme rangea rapidement la cuisine, répartissant les assiettes sales dans le lave-vaisselle. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, loin d'être en avance pour le début de sa journée. Elle termina rapidement de se préparer, attachant ses cheveux en une rapide queue de cheval, un soupçon de maquillage embellissant sa peau d'albâtre. Elle finissait d'entasser ses livres dans son sac quand le bruit familier des sirènes d'une ambulance s'infiltra dans la demeure par les fenêtres ouvertes.

S'approchant de la vitre, sa respiration se cala dans sa gorge lorsque le véhicule dépassa leur maison, s'arrêtant rapidement devant la propriété voisine, celle des Horan. Sa main couvrant sa bouche ouverte par effroi, Gemma dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, une sensation de malaise et une frayeur déconcertante s'emparant de son corps. La seule pensée que son esprit semblait capable de décrypter parmi l'essaim d'idées lui traversant la tête se répercutait en boucle contre les parois de son crane : _Niall. Il y avait des urgentistes chez Niall. Niall n'allait pas bien. Niall était peut-être blessé. Ou pire. Niall était peut-être…_

Se secouant énergiquement la tête, mettant un terme à ses conclusions morbides, la demoiselle ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée, rejoignant au pas de course son perron. Figée sur place par la peur, les membres tremblant pourtant d'adrénaline, la brune patienta, les minutes semblant s'éterniser, son cœur jouant une rythme fou dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'un brancard soit évacué de la demeure. Une silhouette était allongée dessus, les professionnels de la médecine penchés sur elle empêchant l'étudiante de discerner son identité. Croisant les doigts aussi fort qu'elle le put, elle murmura ses paroles, encore et encore, priant une quelconque divinité que le blond soit en bonne santé : _S'il vous plait, protégez-le, s'il vous plait._

Lorsque, finalement, les urgentistes s'écartèrent, le brancard transporté dans l'arrière de l'ambulance, la jeune Styles distingua le visage d'une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'année. Son regard clair et ses cheveux blonds dénonçant son lien de parenté avec l'adolescent. Poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement, Gemma laissa s'échapper le souffle qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Ce fut le bruit d'un sanglot étouffé provenant de la porte de la maison voisine qui la fit se retourner et son cœur se serra douloureusement à la vue qui l'assaillit.

Niall se tenait devant la maison, refermant l'entrée derrière lui alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes d'une main tremblante, sa démarche chancelante le conduisant jusqu'au véhicule où sa mère avait été embarquée. Au moment où il enjambait la marche, montant à l'arrière de l'ambulance, ses yeux opacifiés par la crainte et la douleur rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme. Leur regard ne dura qu'une demi-seconde avant qu'un ambulancier ne pousse l'adolescent dans la voiture, fermant fortement la porte derrière lui.

Une demi-seconde. Une demi-seconde où le blond avait transmis toutes ses incertitudes à la brune. Une demi-seconde durant laquelle elle avait absorbé ses doutes, un à un. Une demi-seconde où elle avait rassemblé ses forces et son courage, une demi-seconde où il s'était accroché à sa présence comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Une demi-seconde où elle lui avait offert son sourire, précieux et réconfortant. Une demi-seconde où il s'était permis d'espérer. Une demi-seconde emplie de promesses. Une demi-seconde où il n'y avait qu'eux, Niall et Gemma.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Levant les yeux du tableau où il résolvait une équation, Liam sursauta légèrement aux bruits venant de la porte et invita la personne à entrer. Lorsque le panneau s'ouvrit et que les mèches brunes ébouriffées de son petit-ami apparurent, le stagiaire luta pour contenir un soupir de soulagement. Il était déjà plus de 11 heures et il n'avait pas encore croisé le jeune homme dans les couloirs. Quand, en plus, Louis et Niall ne s'étaient pas présentés avec le reste de la classe au début de leur cours de math, il avait été persuadé qu'ils avaient, une fois de plus, décidé de se passer de l'école aujourd'hui.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où l'adolescent s'approcha du bureau de son copain que le châtain remarqua la rougeur entourant ses prunelles claires et l'inquiétude étirant ses traits. Il avait pleuré. Réprimant de toute sa volonté la panique s'élevant en lui, Liam posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son élève, l'interrogeant du regard.

**-Je suis désolée d'arriver en retard**, maugréa-t-il faiblement.

**-Ce n'est pas grave, ça peut arriver**, répondit l'étudiant avant de poursuivre, la voix tellement basse que Louis dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre**. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Où est Niall ?**

**-Sa maman a été emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital ce matin**, expliqua-t-il tout aussi discrètement. **Elle ne se sentait pas bien et a fait une sorte de malaise. Je suis passé prendre des nouvelles dès que Niall m'a appelé.**

**-Tout est sous contrôle ?** S'enquit Liam, connaissant la santé fragile de Madame Horan.

**-Pour l'instant, mais ils ont craint la crise cardiaque, ce matin. **

**-Evidemment, les risques sont décuplés avec son diabète**, souligna l'ainé en se mordant la lèvre. **Ecoute, va t'asseoir et essaie de te détendre. On en reparle après le cours, d'accord ?**

Hochant maladroitement la tête, Louis se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune homme sur son bras et rejoignit sa place, évitant son regard. En s'installant à son bureau, il sentit plus qu'il ne vu des yeux émeraudes posés sur lui. Se détournant légèrement, il rencontra les pupilles d'Harry et le sourire rassurant qu'il lui adressa parvint presque à mettre en sourdine ses inquiétudes. Quand le bouclé se reconcentra sur le tableau, le mécheux l'imita, observant Liam dispenser son cours, son cœur se serrant face à la douceur et la gentillesse avec laquelle il répondait aux questions des adolescents, les menaces de son beau-père tournoyant sans cesse dans son esprit depuis la veille. Dans quelques heures, ce magnifique étudiant ne serait plus à lui. Dans quelques heures, son bonheur s'effriterait définitivement. Et Louis n'était pas prêt, loin de là.

Luttant contre les larmes durant le reste du cours, Louis se détendit légèrement lorsque l'heure arriva à son terme. Quand Liam eut reposé sa craie et tapé dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des élèves, il leur annonça une interrogation pour la semaine prochaine, avant de clôturer la leçon avec une information qui fit lever les yeux aux adolescents.

**-N'oubliez pas la tempête attendue pour ce soir et cette nuit, soyez prudents et ne vous déplacez pas à moins que ce soit absolument nécessaire. D'accord ?**

Depuis ce matin, la nouvelle tournait en boucle sur toutes les radios et chaines télévisées. Holmes Chapel serait traversée par une sorte de mini-tempête accompagnée d'orages violents, de vent à décorner les bœufs et de pluies diluviennes. Par mesure de sécurité, le maire de la ville avait demandé à la population de ne pas quitter leur domicile.

Avant que le châtain n'ait pu demander à Louis de rester un moment pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, le mécheux avait quitté la classe, seul son parfum restant dans le sillage qui suivit ses mouvements. Inspirant profondément, tentant de se convaincre qu'ils avaient réglé leurs problèmes et que son petit-ami ne le fuyait pas, le stagiaire se prépara pour son prochain cours, chassant la tristesse de ses pensées.

La journée s'étira longuement, Louis alternant entre les messages qui lui envoyait Niall et cette brume d'anxiété et de douleur l'enrobant et éloignant toutes ses capacités de concentration. Dès qu'il fut libéré de l'atrocité des murs de son école, il quitta le bâtiment à grandes foulées, espérant ne pas croiser Liam dans les couloirs. Ce soir se déroulait un conseil de classe et la présence du stagiaire avait été exigée. Il ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs heures, permettant au lycéen de pouvoir passer à son appartement pour rassembler ses affaires. Il ne voulait pas partir comme un voleur, s'enfuir sans préavis, mais contempler la souffrance sur les traits de son petit-ami alors qu'il lui imposerait le spectacle de ramasser ses biens un à un, non, il ne le supporterait pas.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée de l'habitation de son petit-ami, la clef lourde dans sa paume, ses doigts tremblant alors qu'il l'insérait dans la serrure, il autorisa les larmes à inonder ses joues.

Des frissons lui parcourant l'échine, Niall descendit de la voiture de la sœur de sa maman qui lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de se rediriger vers l'hôpital, au chevet de la malade. Se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée de sa maison, il fut interrompu dans son élan par une voix claire familière criant son nom. Se détournant, il aperçut Gemma se tenir sous son perron, tentant de se protéger du déluge avec un parapluie, un sourire invitant sur les lèvres malgré l'inquiétude marquant son front.

Progressant avec une démarche hésitante, il oublia ses doutes et courut se blottir contre elle lorsqu'elle tendit les bras, le parapluie oublié jonchant le sol. Son visage coincé dans le creux de son cou, ses bras fermement verrouillé autour de sa taille, il autorisa ses tremblements à le ravager, la pluie s'incrustant dans leurs vêtements, s'accrochant à la jeune femme avec toute sa force, chérissant les légers baisers qu'elle abandonna sur son front.

Après un long moment, le froid les rattrapa et la jeune femme attrapa la main de l'adolescent, l'attirant à sa suite dans la chaleur de son hall d'entrée. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher, le garçon la suivant dans une brume de confiance et de fatigue. Un à un, elle lui enleva ses vêtements trempés : sa veste, son pull, son t-shirt, son pantalon, ses chaussettes. Lorsqu'il se tint en boxer devant elle, elle l'assit sur le lit, promettant de revenir très vite avant de filer dans le couloir. Effectivement, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle repassa le seuil de la chambre, portant un essuie ainsi qu'une pile de vêtements appartenant à son frère.

S'approchant du blond, elle frictionna chacun de ses membres engourdis par le froid avec la serviette, finissant par ses cheveux, avant de lui faire enfiler le pantalon de survêtement et le sweatshirt dégotés dans la chambre voisine.

Une fois habillé, elle tira les couvertures du lit et allongea le lycéen sur le matelas avant de le rejoindre, se blottissant contre lui avant de refermer les draps autour d'eux.

**-J'ai eu tellement peur**, frémit-il, se rapprochant davantage de l'étudiante.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **Interrogea doucement la brune, sa main attrapant celle de l'Irlandais.

**-Elle est diabétique, et il serait plus sage qu'elle passe plus de temps à l'hôpital, qu'elle fasse plus d'examens et qu'elle se repose, mais elle ne cesse de répéter qu'elle veut une existence normale et qu'il est hors de question que la maladie l'empêcher de vivre comme elle l'entend. Alors, ils m'ont appris à repérer les signes de malaise ou de crise cardiaque, ce genre de choses… Ce matin, elle ne se sentait pas très bien et elle a fait un malaise. Tous les symptômes de l'infarctus étaient là : elle hyper ventilait, elle avait chaud… Et j'ai appelé une ambulance. Après l'avoir emmené à l'hôpital, ils l'ont stabilisée et elle va mieux. Ils vont augmenter la dose de ses médicaments et certainement la garder pour un petit-moment. **

**-Je suis tellement désolée…**

**-Ça va aller, ils vont prendre soin d'elle**, affirma-t-il avec hargne, ignorant qui de Gemma ou lui-même il essayait de convaincre. **Toute ma famille est à son chevet, elle m'a ordonné de rentrer pour passer une bonne nuit et retourner en cours demain.**

**-Elle tient à toi**, sourit tendrement la jeune femme.

**-Je l'aime tellement… **

**-Tu es le bienvenue ici, peu importe l'heure, peu importe ce dont tu as besoin. Je suis là, d'accord ?**

**-Merci, Gemma.**

Déposant un baiser sur sa joue, le blond ferma les yeux, se laissant dériver dans les bras de Morphée.

Perdu dans son tableau, il fallut un instant à Zayn pour associer le son carillonnant qui venait de retentir à la sonnette de la maison. Dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit à la volée, surpris de découvrir la silhouette mince du bouclé.

**-Harry ?** Interrogea-t-il, perplexe quant à la raison de la venue du garçon, mais pourtant incapable de réprimer son sourire face à la moue maladroite de l'adolescent.

**-Zayn, salut. Je te dérange ?**

**-Pas du tout, entre. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?** S'enquit-il en s'écartant afin de laisser le brun pénétrer dans le hall.

**-Eh bien, j'aurais voulu prendre des nouvelle de Louis, il semblait assez distant aujourd'hui.**

**-Oh, il n'est pas encore rentré**, répondit le métis, les conduisant dans la cuisine. **Je peux te servir quelque chose à boire ?**

**-Juste un verre d'eau, merci. **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, il panique parce que la maman de Niall a été admise à l'hôpital ce matin, mais tout est à nouveau sous contrôle.**

**-Merci**, dit-il en attrapant sa boisson. **Tant mieux, ça a dû être une journée difficile.**

**-Oui, en plus il va encore devoir rattraper les cours qu'il a manqué ce matin… En parlant de cela, comment avance ton dossier ?**

**-Justement, je voulais également t'en toucher un mot. Je suis intéressé par l'art et j'envisage de me spécialiser dans le journalisme. Alors je me demandais si ça te dérangerait de m'aider à réaliser mon dossier sur les différents analyses de peinture. Tu pourrais me guider**, proposa l'adolescent, se décalant malhabilement sur ses pieds.

Zayn éclata de rire, attendrit au plus haut point par la gêne et la douceur du lycéen, avant d'abattre une main sur son épaule. Il s'empara de son verre d'eau et le posa sur le comptoir, attirant le bouclé à sa suite dans la cage d'escalier.

**-Allez, on commence tout de suite, si tu veux ! Ça t'intéresserait de voir mes toiles ?** Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Il était plus de 19 heures lorsque Liam poussa la porte de son appartement, les épaules voutées par la fatigue, ses vêtements trempés par l'averse à l'extérieur. Le conseil de classe avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, et le directeur avait supplié ses enseignants d'être prudents en regagnant leur domicile, la tempête se profilant à l'horizon.

Ce ne fut qu'en retirant son manteau, qu'il remarqua la faible lueur provenant du salon. Se redressant subitement, il s'avança lentement dans le couloir, redoutant de devoir constater une infraction et un vol dans sa maison. Il ne put retenir son sourire attendri en reconnaissant la silhouette mince de Louis, blottie sous une épaisse couverture sur le canapé, le regard perdu vers la télévision allumée. Son bonheur fut cependant de courte durée, ses iris tombant rapidement sur les deux boites en carton posée près de la porte, emplies de vêtements du lycéen.

Toussotant pour faire connaître sa présence, il regarda le sursaut qui parcourut Louis, la manière dont ses sourcils se froncèrent avant de retrouver leurs positions habituelles quand il reconnut son visiteur.

**-Salut…** Chuchota-t-il maladroitement, passant une main agitée dans ses cheveux.

**-Salut… Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir, vu la façon dont tu es parti après mon cours,** lança Liam, penaud, une tension lourde de sens s'abattant sur eux.

**-Liam, il faut qu'on parle**, avoua timidement le brun, ses prunelles claires ne rencontrant les siennes que très brièvement.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tes affaires sont dans des caisses ?** Demanda-t-il aussitôt, son timbre chavirant alors qu'il essayait de parler malgré la boule d'angoisse se formant dans sa gorge.

**-Liam…**

**-Non, tu avais promis de ne pas t'éloigner !**

**-Liam, c'est fini.**

Un brusque silence ce fit dans la pièce après la déclaration brute du benjamin. Les yeux du lycéen restant fermement baissés, incapable de reconnaître la douleur qu'il faisait au plus âgé. Le calme se prolongea, l'adolescent triturant un fil de la couverture, l'étudiant combattant les larmes bordant ses paupières. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut, il était impuissant, la situation entre les mains délicates du mécheux. Jamais il ne forcerait le brun dans une relation qu'il ne désirait pas. Si un jour Louis arrêtait de l'aimer, il partirait. Si ça le rendait heureux, il partirait sans se retourner. Mais la torture opacifiant les yeux de son petit-ami lui criait que la décision ne venait pas de lui.

**-Tu avais promis…** Sanglota faiblement le châtain, ses bras se refermant autour de lui, craignant que s'il desserre son étreinte, son cœur ne le supporte pas et tombe en morceaux.

**-Je suis désolé**, répondit-il, se redressant, ses pas le conduisant face au jeune homme.

**-Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ? **

Il fallut une seconde à Louis pour décrypter les mots brouillés par les pleurs qui l'atteignaient en plein cœur.

**-On a vécu dans notre petite bulle, Liam, mais le monde à l'extérieur est loin d'être rose et inoffensif. Il y a des risques que je ne suis pas prêt à prendre, des risques que je ne veux pas que tu prennes !**

**-Je me fiche des risques ! Je me fous des conséquences, je me fous de devoir encore passer des années à cacher notre relation si tu as besoin de temps. Je t'aime, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime et c'est la seule chose qui m'importe !** S'écria le jeune homme, la tristesse s'infiltrant dans chaque cellule de son corps alors qu'il se sentait perdre cette bataille.

**-Liam tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. S'il te plait, n'insiste pas !**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Louis ? Mon cœur, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à y mettre un terme ? Tu peux tout me dire !**

**-Pitié, Liam !** Explosa finalement en sanglots l'adolescent, les perles salées dévalant les courbes de son visage, se perdant dans son cou. **Liam, j'ai besoin qu'on arrête. **

**-Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, où est le problème ?**

**-Ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ça l'est ! J'ai besoin que tu mettes un terme à cette histoire !**

**-Je refuse, je n'irai nulle part. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas !**

**-Alors, c'est moi qui le ferai. Je pars, Liam. C'est terminé**, murmura-t-il à travers ses larmes.

Bondissant en avant, le châtain encercla de ses doigts fins les joues de son petit-ami, capturant ses lèvres en un baiser plein de passion et de dévouement. L'étudiant ne s'écarta qu'une fraction de seconde, chuchotant un « _je t'aime_ » tout contre ses lèvres, ponctuant sa déclaration d'amour avec un second baiser. Son petit jeu continua, longtemps, Louis répondant à chacun des baisers avec un peu plus de hargne, de désespoir, d'amour, redoutant le moment où il devrait se reculer.

Lorsque Louis s'éloigna doucement, l'ainé ne fit que resserrer son étreinte, ses prunelles plongées dans les siennes.

**-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus, dis-le et je te promets de te laisser partir.**

Lui adressant un dernier regard débordant de tendresse, d'amour, et de désolation, Louis s'empara des lèvres de son l'homme qui détenait son cœur, y déposant un dernier baiser. Le baiser qui scellait leur amour, le baiser qui scellait son départ. Le baiser qui attestait de la cruauté du monde.

**-Zayn viendra chercher les caisses demain, d'accord ?** Informa-t-il sans rencontrer ses yeux, sa main agrippant la poignée de la porte.

**-La tempête n'est pas loin, sois prudent en rentrant, d'accord ? Tu pourrais ne plus vouloir de moi, mais je suis et je resterai follement amoureux de toi, alors prends soin de toi.**

Le dos tourné à son désormais ex petit-ami, Louis acquiesça doucement, avant de disparaître sous la pluie battante.

Pendant près d'une heure, le métis et son invité parcoururent les réalisations du premier, le pakistanais expliquant chaque détail avec un enthousiasme débordant, le bouclé n'en perdant pas un mot, pendu à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils reprirent conscience du temps qui avait passé, Harry soupira avant de s'excuser, soulignant qu'il serait plus sage qu'il rentre chez lui. Zayn acquiesça, le reconduisant d'un air morose vers la sortie. Ils se saluèrent presque timidement, le lycéen dégageant une innocence faisant frémir l'ainé.

**-Au revoir, Harry, reviens quand tu veux pour ton dossier**, sourit l'étudiant en ouvrant la porte.

A l'instant où le garçon allait traverser la porte, ils se figèrent sur le seuil, les yeux écarquillés devant le spectacle qui leur faisait face : le vent soufflait avec une force effroyable, la pluie tambourinait contre les carreaux, les éclairs illuminaient violemment le ciel en un bruit terrifiant.

**-Harry, est-ce que tu comptais rentrer à pied ? **S'informa le métis.

**-Oui, mais ça risque de s'avérer compliqué.**

**-C'est la tempête dont toute la ville n'arrête pas de parler. Je t'interdis de quitter cette maison avant que le temps ne soit redevenu convenable, d'accord ?**

**-Zayn, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer ! En plus, tes parents ne vont pas tarder à rentrer, et…**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, ils sont chez des amis et ont prévu de passer la nuit là-bas pour ne pas devoir rouler ce soir.**

**-Très bien, d'accord**, capitula le benjamin, retournant dans la demeure, fermant le panneau de bois derrière lui.

**-Ecoute, que dirais-tu qu'on regarde un film ? **Proposa l'artiste, désignant le salon d'un geste de la main. **Va choisir ce que tu veux, il y a toute une collection de DVD sur l'étagère, pendant ce temps je vais aller nous chercher à boire. **

Observant l'adolescent d'éloigner vers la dite-pièce, Zayn amorça un mouvement pour rejoindre la cuisine, interrompu dans son élan lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et que la forme tremblante et frissonnante de Louis apparut.

**-Bon sang, Lou, tu es trempé **! S'exclama son grand-frère, se précipitant en avant et aidant le mécheux à se débarrasser de son manteau.** Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors par ce temps ? Je pensais que tu étais avec Liam**, rabroua-t-il faiblement, baissant précautionneusement la voix, évitant qu'Harry ne surprenne la conversation.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta légèrement, le métis rencontra enfin le regard du benjamin et fut pétrifié. Ses pupilles rougies débordaient de larmes, les traits de son visage crispés en une douleur infinie.

**-Louis, merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt, attirant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

**-C'est fini, Zayn… **Pleura-t-il contre son épaule.** Tout est fini.**

**-Comment ça, c'est fini ? Est-ce qu'il t'a quitté ? **Interrogea le pakistanais, devinant que la discussion concernant son meilleur ami.

**-C'est moi qui suis parti…**

**-Enfin, Lou, pourquoi ? **

**-Je ne pouvais plus, il y avait bien trop de choses en jeu**, bredouilla-t-il à travers ses sanglots.** Mais je l'aime, Zayn ! Je l'aime à en mourir, bordel !**

**-Je sais, mon ange. Je sais**, cajola doucement l'ainé. **Ecoute, je vais aller dire à Harry de commencer le film seul et ensuite je vais t'installer en haut et on parlera, d'accord ?**

**-Harry est ici ? **

**-Oui, je l'aide pour son dossier.**

**-Tu l'apprécies, hein ? **S'enquit le lycéen, se redressant pour plonger ses yeux clairs dans ceux de son demi-frère.

**-C'est un chouette gamin**, haussa-t-il les épaules, ignorant qui sa décontraction essayait de duper.

**-Zayn, écoute**, murmura Louis, s'écartant afin d'encercler de ses mains le visage du peintre. **Je veux que tu sois heureux, d'accord ? Je t'aime tellement, tu n'imagines pas tous les sacrifices que je serais prêt à faire pour que tu sois bien, alors vis ta vie à fond et sois heureux, tu m'entends ?**

Hochant lentement la tête, Zayn essaya de décrypter le message en filigrane tissé sous ses paroles, soupirant lorsque Louis finit par s'extirper de son étreinte pour rejoindre sa chambre, embrassant sa joue une dernière fois, l'encourageant à retrouver leur invité.

Quand il revint dans le salon, Harry l'attendait patiemment sur le canapé, souriant lorsqu'il l'aperçut, démarrant le film dès que le métis fut à ses côtés.

**-Au fait, tu as prévenu tes parents que tu restais ici ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, intervint l'artiste.**

**-Euh… Pour être honnête, je vis seul avec ma sœur et je viens de lui envoyer un message**, sourit timidement le garçon.

**-Vous vivez seuls ? **Répéta-t-il, surpris.

**-Oui, mes parents sont décédés**, murmura l'adolescent, ses joues se colorant rapidement alors qu'il baissait le regard sur ses genoux.

**-Bon sang, Harry, je suis désolé. C'était indiscret de ma part ! **S'exclama Zayn, une main s'abattant sur sa bouche, ébahi à l'information qui venait de lui parvenir.

**-C'est pas grave, **le rassura maladroitement le bouclé.

**-Si, bien sûr que si ! Tu veux en parler ?**

**-Je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à personne, c'est toujours Gemma qui s'en charge**, avoua-t-il, refusant toujours de rencontrer les yeux de son hôte.

**-Peut-être que ça te ferait du bien**, encouragea le peintre, sa main serrant brièvement l'avant-bras du jeune garçon.

**-Lorsque j'avais six ans, mes parents, ma sœur et moi avons été passé une journée dans un parc d'attraction. Nous sommes rentrés assez tard, il faisait sombre sur la route. J'étais épuisé de ma journée, et je me suis endormi à peine installé dans mon siège**, commença faiblement Harry. **Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est d'être brusquement réveillé par un énorme choc et un bruit assourdissant. J'étais secoué dans tous les sens, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'étais et de ce qui se passait. Tout ce que je percevais, c'étaient les cris de Gemma, ses pleurs, ses supplications… Quelques minutes plus tard, les ambulances sont arrivés, et j'en ai déduis qui nous venions d'avoir un accident. La voiture avait fait un tonneau, et j'ai été extirpé de mon siège par des urgentistes en même temps que ma sœur. On nous a fait nous asseoir dans l'ambulance, nous demandant d'attendre que nos parents soient dégagés. J'avais six ans, je n'imaginais pas qu'ils puissent être blessés. Même si j'étais terrifié, j'étais persuadé que tout allait bien se terminer. Seulement, quand les brancards sont revenus, tout ce que j'ai vu étaient des housses noires fermées. Je ne comprenais pas, j'ai crié en demandant où étaient mes parents, je voulais que ma maman me prenne dans ses bras et m'assure que tout allait bien, mais j'ai vite réalisé que ce ne serait pas le cas quand Gemma a hurlé et a contracté une crise de panique. Ils étaient partis… Ils s'étaient évanouis dans l'obscurité. L'enquêteur descendu sur place a pris nos témoignages, et même si je dormais, Gemma était certaine d'avoir aperçu le visage de l'homme conduisant le véhicule qui nous était rentré dedans. Elle était certaine de pouvoir le reconnaître. Le policier lui a dit qu'elle serait convoquée le lendemain au commissariat pour établir un portrait-robot. Il nous a promis que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, seulement, le lendemain, il avait été muté dans une autre ville et l'affaire avait été classée sans suite. **

Un long silence suivit la déclaration du bouclé, Zayn incapable d'ouvrir la bouche après un tel choc. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut attraper un verre et le tendre au lycéen, lui faisant avaler une gorgée avant de le couvrir d'un plaid, s'emparant de sa main et serrant ses doigts de toutes ses forces, lui démontrant silencieusement son soutien. Et, peut-être, peut-être, que cela était suffisant pour le moment…


	5. Everything Has Changed - Chapitre 5

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux le matin suivant, les rayons doux du soleil passant par la fenêtre chatouillant ses paupières, il fut accueilli par le sourire chaleureux et encore légèrement ensommeillé de Zayn.

**-Bonjour…** Salua doucement le bouclé, sa voix profonde rauque de sécheresse.

**-Bonjour, belle au bois dormant ! Bien dormi ?** Interrogea joyeusement le métis, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte entrouverte de ce que l'adolescent reconnaissait être sa chambre.

**-Plutôt, oui. Mais je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir atterri ici…**

**-On s'est endormi devant la télévision hier soir, et je t'ai amené jusqu'ici. Tu n'as presque pas cillé quand je t'ai porté, j'ai dû lutter pour parvenir à t'enlever tes vêtements**, expliqua l'étudiant, clairement amusé par la situation.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sous les draps, le lycéen constata que, effectivement, il n'était couvert que de son caleçon.

**-Désolé**, rougit-il faiblement, baissant le regard.

Balayant son embarra d'un signe de la main, l'artiste lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es tellement adorable quand tu dors que le spectacle en valait la peine. **

**-Arrête**, riposta allégrement le benjamin, un rire mutin lui échappant. **J'espère que je ne t'ai pas empêché de dormir convenablement, je sais que je bouge beaucoup la nuit**, s'enquit-il, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre, sa gêne réapparaissant quelque peu.

**-Désolé, princesse, mais nous n'avons pas dormi ensemble ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tes beaux yeux ne suffisent pas pour ça, tu vas devoir me faire tomber éperdument amoureux de toi !**

Une moue malicieuse s'emparant de ses traits, le pakistanais se redressa, jetant un regard à l'adolescent aux yeux ébahis par ses propos avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escaliers.

**-Allez, debout, Curly ! Le petit-déjeuner t'attend dans la cuisine !**

Une fois habillé, Harry descendit les escaliers de la demeure, ses pieds glissant silencieusement sur le parquet alors qu'il approchait de la cuisine. La voix de Louis lui parvint vaguement, mêlée à celle de son grand-frère, son ton empli d'une tristesse infinie à la froideur presque tangible. Se mordant la langue sous sa curiosité irréversible, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter un bref instant dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la pièce, invisible aux yeux des deux occupants lui tournant le dos, attablés au comptoir établi de l'autre côté de la salle.

Jetant un rapide regard en leur direction, il détailla rapidement le métis, portant toujours le même pyjama que précédemment et le mécheux, emmitouflé dans un pantalon de survêtement usé et un sweatshirt manifestement trop grand pour lui, sa silhouette mince semblant se camoufler sous le tissus trop large pour sa carrure. Ses yeux injectés de sang renforçait la pâleur inhabituelle de son teint. Il paraissait plus jeune que jamais, recroquevillé dans son pull, ses bras enlaçant sa poitrine en une étreinte de fer.

N'accordant aucun intérêt au bol de céréales servi devant lui, Louis se détendit quelque peu lorsque la main de l'artiste cajola doucement la base de son cou, ébouriffant ses mèches brunes au passage.

**-Je lui ai dit que tu viendrais chercher mes affaires aujourd'hui**, murmura-t-il furtivement**. La tempête s'est calmée, tu devrais pouvoir rouler.**

**-D'après le journal télévisé, la majorité des routes sont inondées mais je ferais de mon mieux**, assura l'ainé, resserrant imperceptiblement son emprise sur le plus jeune.

**-Elles sont dans deux caisses en carton, à l'entrée du salon. **

**-Tu lui enlèves tout souvenir de toi, mais tu refuses de te débarrasser de ce qui lui appartient**, souligna gentiment l'étudiant, désignant le sweat d'un signe de tête.

**-Ça fait tellement mal… S'imaginer que tout est terminé, ça fait tellement mal**, chuchota-t-il maigrement, de nouveaux sanglots luttant pour lui bloquer la gorge. **Je ne supporte pas la pensée qu'il puisse me détester.**

**-Jamais il ne pourrait te détester, il t'aime à en mourir !**

**-Je lui ai brisé le cœur, Zayn. Je lui ai promis qu'on surmonterait cette épreuve avant de brusquement mettre un terme à notre relation…**

**-Louis**, souffla le métis, son pouce caressant doucement la pommette humide de son frère**. Louis, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à faire ça ? Quoi que ce soit, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**

**-C'était atroce, la douleur dans ses yeux, la déception, la colère, l'incompréhension. L'amour… L'amour tellement brulant que je le ressens encore dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Comment pourrait-il me pardonner après un tel affront ?** Poursuivit sourdement le benjamin, comment inconscient des paroles de son interlocuteur.

**-Lou, mon ange, qu'est-ce qui te ronge ?**

Zayn était incapable de dissimuler l'inquiétude dans sa voix, désormais. Cette rupture ne provenait pas de son frère, il en était certain. Ce besoin impérieux de couper court à leur amour était dû à une force extérieure, une force puissante et invisible.

**-Il m'a demandé de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire que je ne l'aimais plus, que je n'avais plus besoin de lui… Il m'a promis qu'il restera amoureux de moi, pour toujours. Et le plus horrible, c'est que je sais que c'était sincère, que c'était réel. Je suis à lui, de la même façon qu'il est à moi**, confessa lentement le lycéen. **Ça semble cliché, mais c'était lui, je l'ai toujours su. C'était lui, c'est lui, et ça restera lui. Mais je suis impuissant, tellement impuissant… Alors, oui, je garde toutes ces affaires dans l'espoir que cela m'empêchera de sombrer. **

**-Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre la pareille, dans ce cas ?** Avança prudemment le pakistanais. **Lou, je vous aime tous les deux, à la folie. Vous êtes les deux personnes qui me sont le plus cher au monde. Et même si je serai toujours présent pour toi et que je me plierai à la moindre de tes demandes, je dois penser à lui, à son bonheur. Il voudrait conserver tes affaires, il voudrait pouvoir s'accrocher aux souvenirs que tu lui arraches.**

**-Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est quelqu'un de fabuleux, de fantastique. Il est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, et même si je suis incapable de m'imaginer vivre sans lui, je veux lui offrir cette chance ! S'il garde mes affaires, il aura toujours un rappel de ce qu'on a été et de ce qu'on aurait pu être, je veux lui donner l'occasion de passer à autre chose, de tourner la page, d'avancer sans que notre histoire le retienne ! Il ne mérite pas de rester emprisonné par notre amour !**

**-Tu crois réellement que tu serais capable de le regarder aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu imagines pouvoir supporter de le voir heureux ailleurs que dans tes bras ? Tu penses être assez fort pour le laisser s'échapper, et, dans dix ans, recevoir l'invitation à son mariage. Un mariage où il liera sa vie à quelqu'un qui ne sera pas toi ? Tu l'imagines élever des enfants sans toi à ses côtés ?** **Tu réussirais à mourir sans qu'il soit le dernier visage que tu aperçoives ?** S'exclama vivement Zayn. **Parce que moi, je ne pourrais pas. Je ne tolèrerais pas de vous laisser gâcher cet amour.**

**-Malheureusement, mon avis et mes sentiments ne font plus partie de l'équation**, répondit douloureusement Louis.

Adressant un dernier regard à son demi-frère, il lui accorda un sourire triste, n'essayant plus de convaincre qui que ce soit, avant de disparaître dans le salon, emportant son mystère avec lui.

Une fois la conversation terminée, Harry, dissimulé dans le couloir, s'accorda une minute pour retrouver ses esprits. Louis était gay, où, du moins, amoureux d'un homme. Le premier visage qui lui vint en tête fut celui de Liam, cela expliquerait le comportement étrange des deux garçons. Mais n'était-ce pas là une solution extrême ? Il devait surement y avoir une autre explication, non ? Cependant, la logique ne s'appliquait pas à l'amour, et il devait avouer que Louis et Monsieur Payne formerait un très beau couple.

Se secouant la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place, Harry poussa bruyamment la porte de la cuisine, répondant au sourire que lui envoya Zayn alors qu'il s'approchait.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme, le métis manifestement plongé dans ses pensées, l'inquiétude pour son frère marquant son front. Le bouclé parvint néanmoins à lui arracher quelques rires, des bulles de fierté emplissant sa poitrine alors que l'artiste s'animait et replongeait dans leurs plaisanteries détendues, se moquant gentiment des yeux embués de sommeil du benjamin et de ses bâillements sonores. Harry se serait régalé avec joie de cette bonne humeur et de cette quiétude jusque tard dans la journée, pourtant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Un claquement de porte les fit sursauter, et, quelques instants plus tard, un homme à la ressemblance frappante avec Zayn fit irruption dans la pièce, l'épuisement inscrit sur les traits. Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune et au sourire attendrissant pénétra dans la cuisine à sa suite, ses yeux clairs dénonçant son lien de parenté avec Louis. Monsieur Malik et Madame Tomlinson.

Ce fut elle qui les aperçut en premier lieu, une curiosité polie dans le regard alors qu'elle se tourna vers eux.

**-Zayn, comment s'est passée votre soirée ? **

**-Très bien, Jay, j'ai pris soin de Louis**, lui assura-t-il d'une voix douce, lançant par-dessus son épaule un coup d'œil à son père qui extirpait une tasse d'une armoire, ne leur accordant pas la moindre attention.

**-Parfait, mon grand**, remercia la brune. **Et, qui est ton ami ?**

**-Oh, voici Harry, il est dans la classe de Louis et je l'assiste pour le rapport qu'ils doivent rendre sur leurs ambitions futures.**

**-Enchantée, Harry !** Répondit gaiement Jay, serrant la main qu'il lui tendit.

**-Egalement, Madame Tomlinson !**

**-C'est Madame Malik, en fait**, s'exclama le père de Zayn, se dirigeant enfin vers eux.

Soudainement, ses pupilles croisèrent celles du bouclé, et il s'arrêta dans son élan. Sous le regard interrogateur de sa femme, ses traits se durcirent visiblement, une rougeur furieuse s'élevant sur ses joues alors que ses doigts se refermaient en poings à ses côtés.

**-Zayn**, rugit-il. **Tu poses ce toast tout de suite et tu raccompagnes le gamin chez lui.**

**-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?** S'écria-t-il, surpris.

**-Fais le sortir de ma maison !**

**-Mais, enfin, laisse-le au moins terminer de manger**, s'indigna le métis, confus.

**-Je veux qu'il dégage de ma maison, tu m'entends ?** Hurla-t-il soudainement, sa colère parvenant même à attirer Louis, sa silhouette mince apparaissant dans le cadre de la porte.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? **Demanda-t-il doucement.

**-Papa, arrête tes conneries !** S'emporta l'étudiant, sa main trouvant l'épaule d'Harry en signe de soutien.

**-Chéri, tu exagères**, intervint faiblement Jay.

**-Taisez-vous, tous ! Je te donne cinq secondes pour déguerpir**, pesta-t-il, ses orbes froids détaillant ceux du lycéen. **Tu n'es pas le bien venu ici, plus jamais !**

Son point s'abattit durement sur le comptoir, faisant sursauter les occupants de la pièce.

**-Zayn, trésor, je pense que tu devrais obéir**, invita Madame Tomlinson, effrayée par la colère de son mari.

Pendant une longue minute, le pakistanais défia son paternel du regard, cherchant une réponse qu'il savait invisible, comme toujours. Se redressant silencieusement, ses doigts quittèrent le bras du bouclé pour se loger au creux de ses reins, l'entrainant à sa suite vers la porte d'entrée. Ils enfilèrent leur manteau dans le plus grand des silences, l'artiste attrapant ses clefs de voiture avant de refermer le panneau de bois derrière eux.

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'au domicile de l'adolescent fut silencieux, douloureusement silencieux, uniquement brisé par les directions que donnaient Harry au conducteur. Lorsque, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture se gara devant sa demeure, le bouclé hésita, lançant un regard au métis dont la tête était renversée sur son siège, les paupières étroitement closes. Poussant un léger soupir, l'adolescent se détourna, amorçant un geste pour ouvrir sa portière, interrompu dans son élan lorsque la main du métis s'apposa sur son bras.

**-Harry, attends… **

Muet, le lycéen redirigea son attention sur l'étudiant, l'encourageant à poursuivre d'un signe de tête lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement.

**-Je suis désolé que ça se soit déroulé de cette façon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, c'était horrible et injuste. Mon père a toujours été… Comment dire ? Impulsif et sévère, mais je ne comprends pas sa réaction.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça**, soutint Harry, son visage de poupée obscurcit par une résignation morose, refusant de lever ses yeux baissés résolument sur ses genoux.

**-Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais ça ne changera rien à notre relation, d'accord ? Je continuerai à t'aider pour ton dossier et il n'y a aucune raison pour que j'arrête de te voir**, promit Zayn, une détermination sourde dans la voix.

Le benjamin se contenta d'acquiescer lentement, ses boucles dissimulant son expression.

**-Harry… Je déteste te voir comme ça. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour réparer ça ! Hurle, traite mon père d'idiot, frappe-moi, mais par pitié, explique-moi comment te faire sourire à nouveau ! **Supplia le pakistanais, impuissant face au silence du jeune homme.

La quiétude s'éternisa quelques minutes de plus, finalement rompue par le chuchotement éprouvant du bouclé.

**-Quand nos parents sont morts, Gemma et moi avons été placés en famille d'accueil. Malheureusement, les couples prêts à accueillir deux enfants sont très rares et nous avons toujours été séparés. Par moment, nous étions même aux deux extrémités du pays, avec des centaines de kilomètres pour nous éloigner. Elle n'a connu qu'une seule famille, qu'une seule maison, qu'un seul couple qui s'est attaché à elle et l'a élevée parfaitement. Moi, cependant… J'ai valsé d'une famille à l'autre, d'une ville à l'autre, d'une école à l'autre…Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'intégrer, j'étais toujours le vilain petit canard. Je n'avais que très peu d'amis, on me rejetait parce que j'étais le gamin qui n'avait plus de parents, l'orphelin, le bizarre. Les couples qui me recevaient cherchaient constamment à faire ma connaissance, à remplacer mes parents, à occuper une place importante dans ma vie, mais j'y étais opposé. Je n'avais que six ans le jour de l'accident, et j'ai tellement peu de souvenirs d'eux… La seule chose dont j'étais certain était l'amour profond et indéfinissable que je ressentais pour eux. Je refusais de laisser qui que ce soit chercher à combler ce vide, à effacer cette douleur, parce que tant que ce trou béant creusait ma poitrine, j'avais la certitude qu'ils avaient existé. Je détenais la preuve que, durant une époque, moi aussi j'étais entourée de personnes qui m'aiment, me désiraient et me chérissaient. Alors, quand ton père m'a expulsé ce matin, c'était comme un nouveau coup de poignard dans une cicatrice toujours ouverte…**

**-Harry… **Murmura faiblement Zayn, craignant que le bruit ne brise la fragilité du moment.

Il resserra son emprise sur le bras de l'adolescent, souriant doucement lorsque ce dernier s'empara de ses doigts, s'y accrochant fortement.

**-Non, ne dit rien. Je ne cherche pas ta pitié, je ne cherche pas à excuser mon mutisme, je veux simplement que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux. Je n'éprouve aucune rancœur envers ton père non plus, c'est le malheur que je déteste, mon malheur qui semble s'étirer sans fin.**

**-Attends une seconde**, murmura Zayn, se détourna pour fouiller dans le désordre juchant le sol de l'arrière de la voiture.

En extirpant un stylo et un morceau de papier, il y nota une série de chiffre, déposant la feuille au creux de la main d'un Harry perplexe.

**-C'est mon numéro de téléphone, je veux que tu l'utilises, d'accord ? Dès que tu as besoin de parler, ou juste envie d'aller faire un tour, ou quoi que ce soit… Je serai là, je te le promets.**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la voiture, un sourire sincère étira les lèvres de l'adolescent, et il acquiesça, glissant le numéro dans sa poche.

**-Merci, Zayn.**

A l'instant où il ouvrit la portière, le métis le retint une nouvelle fois, juste quelques secondes, le temps d'abandonner un doux baiser sur le haut de sa fossette, un baiser scellant la confiance qu'ils s'offraient.

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans la maison, il trouva sa sœur endormie sur le canapé, blottie sous une couverture, une comédie romantique défilant sur l'écran de télévision. Il s'assit précautionneusement à ses côtés, mais la jeune femme ayant toujours eu le sommeil léger, le mouvement suffit à lui faire ouvrir les paupières.

**-Hey**, salua-t-elle calmement. **Ça a été chez ton ami ? Zayn, c'est ça ?**

**-Oui, Zayn et Louis. Ça s'est plutôt bien passé**, fournit-il, refusant de l'inquiéter avec la tournure des évènements. **Et toi, ta soirée ?**

**-J'ai juste travaillé et regardé quelques films, rien de spécial**, sourit-elle tendrement.

L'embrassant rapidement, Harry lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de rejoindre sa chambre, le cœur lourd de secrets qu'il ignorait que sa sœur réciproquait.

**-Wow, je pensais avoir touché le fond avec Louis ce matin, mais t'as vraiment une sale mine !** Lança Zayn en guise de salutations alors que Liam lui ouvrait la porte de son appartement.

**-Et toi, tu as toujours autant de tact**, ronchonna le châtain, se reculant afin de le laisser entrer. **Je suppose que tu es venu chercher ses affaires…**

**-Entre autre, je viens surtout prendre de tes nouvelles. Comment tu vas ?**

**-Je suis en pleine forme, je nage dans le bonheur**, répondit-il sarcastiquement, désignant d'un geste vague de la main ses yeux gonflés par les larmes et le manque de sommeil.

**-Oui, ça a été un choc pour moi aussi**, informa Zayn, se laissant tomber dans un des canapés, attirant son meilleur ami à ses côtés, se blottissant contre sa poitrine pour lui prouver son soutien. **Il fait une connerie, mais il finira par s'en rendre compte.**

**-Tu crois qu'il pourrait réellement ne plus vouloir de moi ?** Exprima imperceptiblement le garçon.

**-Il est fou amoureux de toi, il n'arrête pas de le répéter. **

**-Donc être persuadé que ce n'est pas de ma faute et qu'il y a autre chose qui le pousse à agir n'est pas égoïste**, interrogea timidement le stagiaire, un léger rougissement colorant ses joues.

**-Il y a quelque chose, ou quelqu'un qui l'empêche d'être avec toi, j'en suis certain. Le problème c'est qu'il ne veut rien me dire, il refuse de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit.**

**-Comment va-t-il ?** S'enquit Liam, presque effrayé de connaître la réponse.

Il ne savait pas ce qui serait le plus douloureux, entendre que Louis souffrait ou apprendre qu'il allait parfaitement bien sans lui.

**-Il était vraiment dans un sal état en revenant à la maison, hier soir. J'espérais que ça irait mieux ce matin, mais il a à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il m'a dit que tu lui avais promis de l'aimer pour toujours… Je crois que c'est ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il est persuadé que tu le détestes pour ce qu'il a fait.**

**-Ce sont des conneries, et il le sait ! Il me manque, Zayn ! Nous ne sommes même pas séparés depuis vingt-quatre heures et il me manque terriblement**, gémit péniblement l'étudiant.

**-Tu lui manques aussi, n'en doute pas. Il ne cesse de répéter qu'il veut que tu passes à autre chose, que tu ne restes pas bloqué par cette histoire, que tu sois heureux.**

**-Je ne suis heureux que lorsque je suis avec lui**, grogna-t-il tristement.

**-Hier soir, en rentrant, il était comme dans un état second. Il ne cessait de me répéter que je devais être heureux et que je ne devais pas me préoccuper du reste… Je crois qu'il parlait de l'avis de mon père.**

**-Quoi ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un et tu ne m'as rien dit ?** S'indigna le brun, son visage devenant aussi sévère que les traces de larmes séchées et ses rougeurs le lui permettaient.

**-En quelque sorte**, répondit le métis autour d'un rire.

**-Tu veux en parler ?**

**-Pas vraiment, je préfère voir comment les choses vont évoluer avant d'espérer quoi que ce soit.**

**-Tu l'aimes ?**

**-Je tiens beaucoup à lui…**

En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'elle relisait ses cours étalés autour d'elle sur la table de la cuisine, Gemma sursauta lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Décrochant d'un geste vif, elle sourit lorsque la voix de Niall lui parvint de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

**-Salut, Gemma !**

**-Hey, comment tu vas ? **S'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

**-Plutôt bien, j'ai passé la journée avec Louis, ça m'a changé les idées. D'ailleurs, je suis chez lui en ce moment. Ça t'embêterait de venir nous chercher là-bas pour nous conduire à l'hôpital ? Je sais que tu travailles et je ne veux surtout pas te déranger, mais…**

**-Calme-toi**, interrompit prestement la jeune femme.** Je pars immédiatement, donne-moi simplement l'adresse et j'arrive. **

**-Je t'envoie ça par message tout de suite, merci beaucoup !**

**-Ne bougez pas, je démarre**, assura-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Lorsque, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sa voiture se gara devant l'entrée de la demeure des Malik, Gemma n'eut pas le temps de s'emparer de son téléphone pour prévenir le blond de son arrivé, Niall et le présumé Louis descendait déjà les marches du porche.

Alors que l'Irlandais ouvrait la portière, se glissant à l'arrière du véhicule en saluant joyeusement la conductrice, un homme apparut sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, criant le nom de Louis avant de lui faire promettre de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Détachant son regard des orbes clairs du blond, la brune jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur en direction de l'homme, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines lorsqu'elle aperçut son visage.

En une fraction de seconde, son passé revint la hanté. Elle ferma brusquement les yeux, tentant de repousser les souvenirs. Trop tard. Une route sombre. Un véhicule en excès de vitesse. Une collision. Des ambulances. Des draps noirs.

La scène sembla défiler au ralenti devant ses paupières, intense et épuisante, la plongeant dans la même angoisse qui l'emplissait après chaque cauchemar.


	6. Everything Has Changed - Chapitre 6

Séquestrée par l'angoisse brulante se déversant dans ses veines, Gemma naviguait péniblement entre les rares voitures encombrant les rues de Holmes Chapel. Les sons, les formes, les couleurs, tout paraissait tellement loin mais si près à la fois, chaque détail la prenant par surprise, semblant sortir d'un brouillard inextricable après une longue hibernation dans la brume de détresse ombrageant son esprit. Elle ne devrait pas conduire, une alarme virulente retentissant quelque part dans les méandres de ses pensées lui permettant de prendre conscience de sa distraction. Seulement, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de cette maison, qu'elle mette le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce monstre.

La conversation agitée de Niall et Louis lui parvint confusément par-dessus son épaule, et ce ne fut que lorsque les doigts du blond enserrèrent son bras qu'elle réalisa que c'était à elle qu'ils s'adressaient. Avec un sursaut, elle évita de peu un enfant traversant la route au pas de course, s'élançant à la poursuite de son ballon. Un cri torturé lui échappa et elle écrasa la pédale de frein, le véhicule s'immobilisant chaotiquement sur le macadam.

Sa respiration saccadée, entrecoupée s'échoua sur le volant alors qu'elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, tentant d'apaiser la frénésie s'étant emparée de son corps. Derrière elle, les interrogations paniquées des deux adolescents lui parvenaient par bribes, les mots semblant refuser de s'engouffrer dans ses oreilles, son cerveau incapable de leur donner un sens. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la silhouette de l'Irlandais se glisser sur le siège passager, ses bras l'entourant fortement, la piégeant dans une étreinte d'acier.

Le monde tournait autour d'elle, la réalité vide de signification. Elle flottait, paressait contempler la scène de haut sans pouvoir intervenir. De leur propre accord, ses membres se délogèrent de l'emprise du blond et ses mains retrouvèrent les commandes de la voiture, l'automobile retrouvant sa place dans le trafic.

Lorsqu'elle se gara dans le parking de l'hôpital, quelques minutes plus tard (à moins que ça ne soit des heures ? Le temps avait perdu toute suite logique), elle ignorait tout de l'itinéraire qu'elle venait d'emprunter, son esprit uniquement capable d'ordonner à ses lèvres de former ces mots durs et froids, implacables.

**-Sortez, maintenant. Ne faites pas attendre ta maman…**

Elle ignorait ce qui de sa froideur ou de ses traits sombres influencèrent les adolescents, mais ils déguerpirent rapidement, Niall abandonnant un tendre baiser sur le front de la conductrice, profondément inquiet.

Une fois isolée dans l'habitacle, Gemma ferma les yeux, attendant la vague de larmes qu'elle devinait proche. Aucun sanglot ne quitta cependant sa gorge sèche. Plutôt que la tristesse, c'était la haine et la fureur qui se déployait en elle, impitoyables et destructrices.

Une fois de plus, son corps sembla agir indépendamment de son esprit, et le moteur de la voiture rugit sous le capot. Traversant la ville avec une vitesse dépassant largement la moyenne autorisée par la loi, Gemma finit par s'arrêter, miraculeusement indemne, devant un bar miteux, une enseigne délavée par le temps et les intempéries flottant dans le vent.

L'odeur âcre attaquant ses narines la fit à peine frémir lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le commerce, et elle ne prit pas la peine de survoler la salle des yeux à la recherche d'une table. S'effondrant sur un tabouret du bar, elle héla le serveur. Sa soif d'apaisement et d'oubli ne pouvait plus attendre.

**-Que puis-je vous servir, mademoiselle ? **Interrogea l'homme de son accent à couper au couteau.

**-L'alcool le plus fort que vous ayez, s'il vous plait. Et ne soyez pas radin sur la portion… **

Se retournant entre ses draps pour la énième fois de la soirée, Harry s'autorisa un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil posé sur sa table de chevet, les chiffres lumineux annonçant 00 :15 au travers de l'obscurité. Son front plissé d'inquiétude, il repoussa sa couverture, l'angoisse lui tordant le ventre. Sautant au bas de son lit, il enfila un sweat et un pantalon de survêtement récupérés à même le sol, avant de dévaler les escaliers de la demeure.

Après être rentré de sa visite chez Zayn, ce matin, Harry n'était plus descendu de sa chambre, refusant de déjeuner, préoccupé par ses dernières paroles échangées avec le métis. Quand, vers 20H il avait passé sa tête dans la cuisine, ne pouvant plus ignorer les appels douloureux de son estomac, Gemma avait été introuvable. Il ne s'était pas inquiété, sa sœur était probablement partie effectuer quelques achats. Cependant, les heures avaient défilés, se succédant en un rythme terrifiant. La peur s'était définitivement installée au creux de son ventre lorsque la brune ne répondit pas à son portable aux alentours de 23H. Harry s'était réfugié dans son lit, se répétant qu'il devait y avoir une excuse valable et qu'il était idiot de s'en faire pour si peu. Pourtant, allongé dans les ténèbres, il avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Ses pieds nus glacés à force de faire les cents pas sur le parquet froid de la maison, il persista néanmoins. Il avait besoin de bouger, besoin d'évacuer son angoisse d'une façon ou d'une autre. Les minutes se prolongèrent, lentes et éprouvantes, jusqu'à ce que, à 00 :27 précisément, une clef se tourne dans la serrure et que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée.

Se précipitant dans le vestibule, Harry se jeta au coup de sa sœur, la serrant brièvement contre lui avant de se figer. La pièce s'imprégna doucement d'une forte odeur écœurante, Gemma baissant ses yeux injectés de sang vers le sol lorsque son petit frère inspira profondément.

**-D'où est-ce que tu viens ?** Aboya-t-il soudainement, toute angoisse évaporée, désormais noyé par l'incrédulité. **Où étais-tu ?**

**-Je suis désolée, Harry. Tellement désolée**, balbutia-t-elle difficilement, ses mots rendus lents par l'alcool.

**-Je n'en reviens pas, tu as passé la soirée dans un bar ? **

**-Je suis désolée…**

**-Je me fous de tes excuses, merde !** S'emporta violement le bouclé, la myriade d'émotions le traversant depuis le début de la soirée s'écrasant soudainement sur ses épaules. **J'étais mort d'inquiétude alors que tu avais juste envie de te saouler ? Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir, bon sang !**

**-Tu ne comprends pas, Haz… **

Titubante, elle s'accrocha aux avant-bras du brun, y prenant appui afin de retrouver son équilibre.

**-Il est revenu**, reprit-elle rêveusement. **Le monstre est de retour, tous mes cauchemars prennent vie**, poursuivit-elle d'une voix chantante.

**-Qui ? Qui est revenu ?**

**-Le grand méchant loup, l'homme des ténèbres… Peu importe ! **

**-Bordel, mais combien de verres as-tu bu ? Tu tiens à peine debout, Gemma ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**-Je suis fatiguée, tellement fatiguée…**

**-Comment es-tu revenue ? Tu n'as pas conduit dans cet état au moins ?** Interrogea Harry.

**-Non, monsieur grognon ! J'ai pris un taxi, évidemment !**

**-Evidemment… **

**-Haz, je suis épuisée. Mets-moi au lit, s'il te plait**, supplia-t-elle, la moue boudeuse.

Le bouclé la détailla longuement, la soutenant à bout de bras. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés et las, ses yeux semblant infiniment tristes. S'énerver et la questionner ce soir ne servirait à rien, elle serait effectivement mieux dans les bras de Morphée. Là, au moins, elle ne pourra pas faire de bêtises.

**-Oui, on y va. Allez, attention, on va monter les escaliers**, murmura-t-il en l'agrippant plus fortement.

Blottie entre ses couvertures, Gemma ferma aussitôt les yeux, se calant contre son oreiller, un sourire triste sur les lèvres alors qu'elle poursuivit ses lamentations.

**-Je veux qu'il revienne, Harry…**

**-Qui, le monstre ?**

**-Non**, s'indigna-t-elle aussi fermement que sa douce ivresse le lui permettait. **Mon petit ange !**

**-Ton petit ange ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore**, souffla l'adolescent en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le matelas, ses doigts caressant doucement ses mèches sombres.

**-Niall… Il a dormi ici, hier, dans mes bras. Je veux que ça recommence !** Bouda-t-elle péniblement, la lèvre coincée entre ses dents.

**-Pardon ? Il a passé la nuit ici ? **S'exclama le bouclé, incrédule**. Pourquoi ?**

**-Sa maman n'allait pas bien, il était triste. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse**, ronchonna la demoiselle d'une voix enfantine.

**-Très bien, est-ce que vous avez…** Commença-t-il maladroitement, la perplexité laissant place à l'angoisse.

**-Arrête des bêtises, Haz ! Et laisse-moi dormir, je suis fatiguée. **

Rassemblant le peu de force qui lui restait, Gemma le repoussa faiblement, souriant lorsqu'il dénia quitter le lit.

**-Au fait, bonne chance pour la gueule de bois, demain !** Lança-t-il aigrement avant de retrouver sa chambre.

A nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité de la demeure, Harry se sentit étrangement seul. Une solitude pernicieuse qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis son arrivée à Holmes Chapel se déversait en lui, mordante. Il avait toujours eu la certitude de pouvoir compter sur sa sœur et de pouvoir se reposer sur elle les yeux fermés, mais après les évènements de la soirée, il se sentit presque abandonné. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on lui tournerait le dos…

Une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit, aguicheuse, et il la bannit aussitôt. Non, il ne pouvait pas appeler Zayn dès que la moindre difficulté pointait du nez. Pourtant, une envie féroce d'entendre la voix du métis le déchirait intérieurement. Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil, il grimaça à l'heure tardive._ Bon_, décida-t-il finalement, _s'il répond avant les cinq premières sonneries, c'est qu'il est réveillé. S'il dort, je n'insisterai pas._

S'emparant du mobile, il chercha rapidement le numéro encodé plus tôt dans la matinée et porta l'appareil à son oreille, la respiration sifflante. Une sonnerie… Deux sonneries…

**-Allô ?** La voix alerte et légèrement paniquée du pakistanais résonna tout contre son tympan, réconfortante.

**-Zayn ? Salut, c'est Harry.**

**-Harry ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Pourquoi appelles-tu à presque une heure du matin ? **S'enquit-il aussitôt, semblant agité.

**-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas !** Rassura-t-il aussi vite**. Je suis désolé de te déranger aussi tard…**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai passé la soirée chez un de mes amis, je viens de rentrer.**

**-D'accord, tant mieux. Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, c'est juste qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, et… **

Le benjamin s'interrompit, prenant brutalement conscience de l'idiotie de sa démarche.

**-Ce n'est pas grave**, reprit-il au bout d'une seconde. **Je suis désolé, retourne te coucher !**

**-Harry, dis-moi**, insista gentiment l'artiste.

**-Tu es certain d'avoir un peu de temps ? Tu as cours, demain.**

**-On a toute la nuit devant nous. Allez, explique-moi avant que je ne commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter !**

**-Très bien, alors… Ce soir, Gemma est rentrée hyper tard. Je ne l'ai pas entendue sortir et quand j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'était plus là, je l'ai appelé mais elle n'a pas répondu à son portable. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai patienté et elle a fini par faire apparition, à plus de minuit et demi, complètement saoul.**

Il entendit très nettement l'inspiration profonde et irritée de l'étudiant, et devina le froncement de sourcil qui devait lui durcir le visage en ce moment.

**-Je sais qu'elle a 21 ans et qu'elle est parfaitement libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, mais j'ai eu tellement peur.**

La culpabilité le traversa brièvement. Raconter les états d'âme de sa sœur à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas n'était surement pas la chose la plus courtoise à faire, mais la soirée avait été tellement longue, et il était tellement fatigué…

**-Bordel, je la déteste d'avoir faibli de cette façon**, poursuivit-il.** Je sais qu'elle a énormément de pression, qu'elle doit s'occuper de moi et en même temps de ses études, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir été abandonné, une fois de plus. **

L'aveu fut murmuré d'une voix blanche, lasse et exténuée. Douloureuse.

**-Alors, j'avais juste besoin d'entendre ta voix et de savoir qu'il y avait encore au moins une personne qui tenait un minimum à moi.**

**-Harry, je suis tellement désolé**, souffla le métis, la colère évidente dans son ton. **Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça ! Où est-elle maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle est en état de s'occuper de toi ?**

**-Elle dort, je l'ai mise au lit. **

**-Très bien, laisse-moi vingt minutes, j'arrive tout de suite !** Conclut-il, le bouclé percevant le bruit d'une porte qui claque de l'autre côté du combiné.

**-Non ! **S'exclama-t-il immédiatement, la précipitation de l'artiste achevant de le réveiller. **Zayn, c'est insensé, je peux me débrouiller.**

**-Harry, tu n'as que dix-sept ans ! Tu as besoin d'être entouré de quelqu'un de responsable ! Et s'il arrivait quelque chose cette nuit ? Si tu faisais un malaise, où que le feu se déclenchait, ou que quelqu'un faisait irruption dans la maison ? Elle serait incapable de te protéger !**

**-Zayn, s'il te plait, calme-toi ! Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? J'ai été trimbalé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil depuis onze ans ! La débrouillardise n'est plus un problème, crois-moi !**

Après une longue minute de silence tendu, Zayn poussa un soupir lourd de fureur.

**-D'accord, très bien… Mais mon téléphone restera allumé toute la nuit. Au moindre problème, je veux que tu m'appelles, d'accord ? Et je passe te prendre pour t'emmener à l'école, demain.**

**-Zayn, ce n'est pas la peine.**

**-Ne discute pas ! Je serai là vers 7 :30, ça te va ? Maintenant retourne te coucher, tu vas être épuisé demain**, ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

**-D'accord**, acquiesçât Harry, devinant qu'il était inutile de contre argumenter. **Et, Zayn ? Merci, merci pour tout.**

**-Avec plaisir, Harry**, répondit-il affectueusement. **Dors bien**, chuchota-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Une fois l'appel terminé, Zayn perçut des légers coups frappés contre la porte de sa chambre et se retournant, découvrant un Louis ensommeillé appuyé contre le chambranle.

-**Encore Harry, hum ?** Interrogea-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

**-C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ?** S'informa-t-il aussitôt. **Désolé.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais un sommeil agité de toute façon**, affirma le brun, congédiant les excuses de son frère d'un geste de la main.

Se débarrassant de son jeans et de son t-shirt, Zayn se glissa dans son lit, le benjamin ne perdant pas une seconde avant de le rejoindre afin de se blottir contre son torse.

**-J'ai rencontré Gemma, aujourd'hui**, déclara le lycéen, sa tête posée sur la poitrine de l'ainé.

**-Vraiment ?** Persiffla-t-il à travers ses dents serrées, toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait envers la jeune femme le rattrapant soudainement.

**-Oui, Niall lui a demandé de nous conduire à l'hôpital cette après-midi. Elle est assez… intrigante. Elle semblait perdue, mais emplie d'une détermination à toute épreuve. Elle est éblouissante.**

**-Oui, ça doit être de famille…**

**-Je pensais ce que j'ai dit hier, Zayn. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Peu importe ce que ton père en pense.**

Le métis soutint longuement son regard azur, les évènements de la matinée lui revenant en tête. Pourquoi tout était-il aussi compliqué ? Comprenant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse cette nuit, Louis poursuivit.

**-Je ne t'ai quasiment pas vu de la journée**. **Où est-ce que tu as disparu, ce soir ?**

**-Euh… En fait, j'étais chez Liam**, avoua-t-il prudemment. **J'ai récupéré tes caisses, elles sont dans le coffre de ma voiture.**

**-Comment va-t-il ?** Interrogea précautionneusement le benjamin.

**-Oh, il pète la forme… **Ironisa faiblement le pakistanais, resserrant son étreinte autour de son frère.

**-Il me manque. Le temps semble interminable sans lui…**

**-Louis, pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ?**

**-Il mérite d'être avec quelqu'un qui le chérisse, et moi je ne peux que cacher notre amour.**

**-Tu sais parfaitement qu'il s'en moque. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est toi. Quelles que soient les conditions.**

**-Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter d'en parler ?** Murmura douloureusement le mécheux**. J'aimerais juste oublier, pendant quelques heures.**

Acquiesçant, Zayn embrassa délicatement son front, se blottissant plus près encore de sa silhouette, autorisant le sommeil à l'emmener loin de tous ses problèmes.

Lorsque le réveil d'Harry retentit, le lendemain matin, sa routine de préparation sembla se dérouler dans un flou parfaitement étudié, son esprit assailli de pensées mêlant Zayn, Gemma et Niall. Ce ne fut que quand il descendit déjeuner que la confrontation tant redoutée avec sa sœur se produit. Installé au comptoir de la cuisine, Gemma luttait pour avaler son bol de céréales, la tête lourdement posée sur une main, de sombres cernes violettes s'étendant sous ses prunelles.

Remarquant son apparition dans la cuisine, elle se redressa péniblement, s'avançant à sa rencontre avant de l'attirer dans ses bras. Eh bien, c'était inattendu…

**-Hazza**, intervint-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche**, je suis tellement désolée. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver !**

**-J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait une telle frayeur**, gronda-t-il durement.

**-Je sais, mon ange, je m'excuse. Mais il faut qu'on parle, sérieusement.**

L'expression grave et alarmée dominant les traits de la jeune femme lui permit de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa colère et sa déception et il prit place en face d'elle, se servant un verre de lait, l'appétit lui manquant.

**-Harry, ça ne va surement pas te plaire, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'obéisses sans demander d'explication, d'accord ?**

Lui lançant un regard interrogateur, le bouclé se délecta de remarquer la boite d'aspirine posée à côté de sa sœur. Sa soirée de la veille avait laissé des souvenirs, visiblement…

-**Je t'interdis de revoir Zayn**, annonça-t-elle, implacable.

**-Quoi ?** Sursauta-t-il violemment. **Mais enfin, pourquoi ?**

Son portable glissé dans sa poche vibra, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message et après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale (07 :28) il devina que le métis l'attendait à l'extérieur.

**-Ça tient également pour Louis. Je veux que tu t'éloignes de cette famille.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Contente-toi d'obéir, j'essaie simplement de prendre soin de toi !**

**-Je me suis débrouillé onze ans sans toi, Gemma ! Onze ! Je pense être capable de savoir quand je peux ou pas me fier aux gens !**

**-Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas un jeu !**

**-Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué là-dedans !**

**-Alors, quoi ? Toi tu as le droit de te taper un gamin de dix-sept ans et moi, je ne pourrais pas côtoyer quelqu'un de ton âge ?**

**-Harry, arrête tes conneries ! Grandis un peu !**

**-Dis celle qui est rentrée complètement bourrée hier soir alors que son frère était seul chez eux. Ce que tu ignores, c'est que pendant que tu te remettais de ta cuite, complètement dans les vapes, Zayn était présent pour moi, lui ! A ton avis, quoi devrait grandir ? **

Attrapant la sangle de son sac à dos, il le jeta sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers le vestibule, s'emparant d'une veste au passage.

**-Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

**-Au lycée, Zayn m'y accompagne.**

**-Harry, je te l'interdis !** Rugit la demoiselle, les traits durs.

**-Va te faire foutre, Gemma**, lança-t-il impitoyablement avant de sortir, s'assurant de claquer la porte d'entrée derrière lui.


	7. Everything Has Changed - Chapitre 7

Lorsqu'Harry dévala les escaliers du perron de la demeure au pas de course, les yeux embués de larmes difficilement contenues, luttant pour dissiper la colère que sa sœur avait fait naître au creux de ses entrailles, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant Zayn, installé au volant de sa voiture, agitant la tête au rythme des basses de la musique se déversant des baffles. Son visage d'une beauté incomparable, ses yeux profonds et ténébreux, sa moue mystérieuse mais pourtant malicieuse… Même après la nuit cauchemardesque qu'il venait d'endurer, il parvenait à fissurer la carapace du bouclé pour l'attendrir.

S'avançant à grand pas vers le véhicule, il ouvrit la portière, se glissant gracieusement dans le siège passager, le métis lui offrant aussitôt son plus beau sourire, baissant la radio.

**-Harry !** Salua-t-il joyeusement. **Bien dormi ?**

**-Oh, tu veux dire après que je t'ai dérangé pour rien au milieu de la nuit ? Plutôt, oui**, répondit-il avec des joues rougissantes. **Et toi ?**

**-Pas mal, pas mal. Et arrête tes bêtises, je suis content que tu aies appelé. Comment va Gemma ?**

**-Je préfèrerais qu'on ne parle pas d'elle pour le moment**, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

**-Attache-toi**, indiqua-t-il en démarrant la voiture. **Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait une telle chose. Rien que d'imaginer laisser Louis sans aucune protection toute une nuit me donne des frissons... Heureusement, tout s'est bien terminé. **

**-Oui, on peut dire ça**, ironisa presque imperceptiblement le bouclé.

Lui jetant un regard confus, Zayn se reconcentra sur la route, près à l'interroger lorsqu'un éternuement le prix par surprise.

**-A tes souhaits**, lança chaleureusement l'adolescent, attendrit par l'expression étonnée enfantine du métis.

**-Il doit y avoir des mouchoirs dans la boite à gants, tu pourrais m'en donner un ? **

S'exécutant, Harry ouvrit le compartiment, fouillant dans les documents s'y amoncelant, évitant de perturber leur ordre de classification. Finalement, ses doigts rencontrèrent le plastique familier de l'emballage des paquets et il s'y accrocha. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il parvint à extraire l'objet demandé du chaos organisé qu'il remarqua qu'une photo était tombée du rangement, retournée sur ses genoux.

Tendant distraitement un mouchoir au conducteur, il s'empara de l'image, y apercevant une jeune femme au teint sombre, des yeux pétillants semblables à ceux de son ami, ses longues boucles noires tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, encadrant son sourire lumineux. Elle était sublime.

**-Zayn ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit de ta maman ? **S'enquit-il timidement, ignorant quelles étaient les limites à ne pas franchir dans cette amitié nouvellement née.

Aussitôt, le pakistanais se figea, son éternuement oublié alors qu'il ferma brusquement les paupières avant de rediriger son regard vers la route. Le silence s'étira quelques secondes, maladroit, gênant, lourd.

**-Est-ce que tu pourrais ranger la photo ? On est presque arrivé au lycée**, répondit-il d'une voie blanche.

**-Bien sûr, désolé… Je… Je suis désolé**, s'excusa-t-il rapidement en refermant la boite à gants, se maudissant intérieurement pour sa curiosité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le véhicule s'immobilisa dans le parking de l'établissement.

**-Euh… Louis ne nous accompagne pas ?** Demanda doucement le lycéen, tentant de mettre en terme au mutisme de l'étudiant.

**-Non, il devait retrouver Niall. Ils avaient besoin de réfléchir et ils ont pensé que marcher leur ferait du bien**, informa-t-il, se mordillant la lèvre.

Lançant un regard par la fenêtre, Harry s'empara de son sac à dos posé à ses pieds, passant une des sangles sur son épaule.

**-Bon, eh bien... Je vais y aller, merci de m'avoir emmené**, remercia-t-il, un sourire hésitant étirant ses traits.

**-Harry, je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû réagir de la sorte. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, d'accord ? Ta question m'a simplement pris par surprise.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça**, assura-t-il immédiatement.

**-Je ne veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous. Je suis réellement heureux que tu m'aies appelé hier soir et ça m'a fait plaisir de venir te chercher ce matin**, expliqua-t-il, sa main trouvant celle du jeune homme. **Je sais que tu n'as pas eu une enfance facile, mais je veux être présent pour toi désormais. Je veux t'aider à reprendre pied et à avoir une existence normale avec une famille et des amis sur qui tu peux compter. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, tu m'entends ?**

Combattant le sourire béat désirant prendre possession de ses lèvres, le bouclé se contenta d'acquiescer avant d'être attiré dans une étreinte de fer contre le torse de l'artiste.

**-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas**, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Lorsque la sonnerie de l'établissement retentit dans les alentours, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, le lycéen déposant audacieusement un baiser sur la joue du pakistanais avant de sortir de la voiture, le remerciant une dernière fois.

La journée sembla s'étirer indéfiniment, les heures longues et pénibles, les aiguilles des horloges parsemées dans l'école paraissant immobiles. Lorsque, finalement, Harry s'installa dans son siège dans son local de mathématique afin d'assister à son dernier cours de la journée, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Simultanément, les silhouettes de Louis et Niall apparurent dans l'entrée de la pièce, s'avançant sans enthousiasme vers leurs places juste derrière le bouclé.

Captant le regard du bouclé, Louis lui envoya un regard aimable, Harry constatant avec un pincement au cœur que le sourire étirant ses traits brillait par l'absence de toute sincérité. La conversation entre le mécheux et son frère espionnée quelques jours auparavant lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, chacun d'entre eux était profondément brisé. Répondant à son salut par un signe de la main, il ignora l'expression amicale pourtant bordée de fatigue que lui envoya le blond, détournant les yeux.

La leçon se déroula dans un calme relatif, et Harry se demanda s'il était le seul à deviner la tension sourde tissée entre le stagiaire et Louis. Les autres élèves semblaient indifférents, certains jouant avec leur stylo, griffonnant sur leurs feuilles, d'autres bavardant calmement derrière leur classeur. Dans ce doux chaos familier, le bouclé se serait facilement perdu dans l'ignorance s'il ne détenait pas autant d'informations. Il était désormais difficile de ne pas prêter attention à la douleur lancinante laçant la voix de Monsieur Payne ou le regard de Louis résolument baissé sur son bureau.

Il fut détourné de ses pensées par les ricanements bruyants d'une adolescente assise à l'avant de la salle, ses sourcils battant follement vers Liam alors qu'elle riait à une blague inexistante. Lui demandant d'une voix ridiculement suave de reprendre les explications concernant le chapitre précédent, elle se pencha sur ses coudes, son décolleté avantageux mettant en valeur ses attributs.

Un faible grognement résonna derrière Harry, et il s'adossa nonchalamment contre le dossier de sa chaise, tentant d'écouter aussi discrètement que possible la conversation ayant débutée derrière lui.

**-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as quitté**, chuchota Niall, son accent irlandais épais à peine perceptible.

**-Je n'avais pas le choix**, soupira son voisin, sa tête enfouie entre ses bras.

**-Vous vous êtes cachés pendant un an, pourquoi soudainement mettre un terme à toute cette histoire ? Tu l'aimes, bordel !**

**-Tu peux arrêter de mettre du sel sur mes plaies ? Evidemment que je l'aime, je deviens fou sans lui.**

**-Alors qu'est-ce qui te pousse à agir de la sorte ?**

**-Niall, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai besoin d'en parler, mais je ne peux pas ! Trop de choses dépendent de ce secret.**

**-Est-ce que ça a rapport avec Monsieur Malik ?** S'enquit prudemment le blond, sa main serrant l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

**-Il est partout, non ? **Grommela sombrement le brun.

**-Lou, tu ne peux pas le laisser intervenir dans ta vie. Il a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça, non ?**

**-Il est le putain de chef de la police locale, il peut faire ce qu'il veut de nos vies. Je n'ai pas le choix !** Lança-t-il en relevant la tête, ses yeux plissés se dirigeant vers la fille installée près de Liam. **Et cette idiote a intérêt à arrêter ses conneries avant que j'aille lui dire ma façon de penser !** Persiffla-t-il méchamment.

**-Oh, le Louis jaloux, j'adore !** Rit doucement l'Irlandais.

**-Va te faire voir ! **Réagit-il aussitôt, incapable de dissimuler la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour son ami.

La discussion s'estompa et Louis se réfugia une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la présence de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur à quelques mètres de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix stridente de l'adolescente s'éleva une nouvelle fois qu'il perdit son sang-froid.

**-Monsieur Payne ? Est-ce que vous donnez des cours particuliers ? J'adorerais vous avoir quelques heures rien que pour moi…** Ronronna-t-elle d'un ton écœurant.

**-Propose-lui carrément un rendez-vous, tant qu'on y est, non ?** S'exclama-t-il vivement, les mots quittant sa bouche avant que son cerveau n'ait pu les arrêter.

D'un même mouvement, toutes les têtes se dirigèrent vers le garçon installé au fond de la classe, incapable de ressentir la moindre honte, toute son attention dirigée vers le magnifique jeune homme le dévisageant avec un étonnement soulagé. C'était la première interaction qu'ils partageaient depuis la rupture. Et ça faisait un bien fou.

La sonnerie signalant la fin de la journée résonna à travers le silence ayant pris possession de la pièce et Liam sembla sortir de sa transe, congédiant les élèves d'un faible signe de tête avant de retrouver sa voix.

**-Louis, je voudrais te voir quelques secondes…**

Patientant sereinement alors que le local se vidait autour d'eux, Louis serra brièvement la main de Niall avant de la laisser s'éclipser, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Lorsqu'ils furent finalement seuls, le châtain se dirigea vers la porte qu'il verrouilla rapidement.

**-Je ne veux pas qu'on soit dérangé**, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Louis s'approcha lentement, s'adossant contre le bureau de son professeur alors que ce dernier s'appuya contre le tableau, à quelques pas de lui. Ses paupières se fermèrent fortement, une expression déchirée s'emparant de ses traits.

**-Louis, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?** Interrogea-t-il enfin.

**-Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir essayé de te débarrasser d'une telle groupie**, attaqua le brun, ses mains s'enfonçant dans les poches de son pull.

**-Tu sais bien que je ne pourrai jamais te reprocher quoi que ce soit… Mais, s'il te plait, si cette intervention était uniquement platonique et n'avait aucun sous-entendu romantique, je préfèrerais que tu t'abstiennes**, murmura-t-il faiblement.

**-Pardon ? C'est la première fois qu'on s'adresse la parole depuis des jours et tu me demandes de m'éloigner ?**

**-Louis, je suis amoureux de toi à en crever. Je ferais énormément de choses pour toi, mais je n'ai plus la force de continuer à prétendre que te voir au fond de cette salle sans pouvoir te toucher ou te parler ne m'affecte pas. Je meurs à petit feu, et ne rends pas ça plus compliqué que ça ne l'est déjà, s'il te plait. Si tu veux de moi, je suis tout à toi. Si pas, évite de me rappeler ce que j'ai perdu à jamais. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour supporter cela. **

Ses prunelles obscurcies par la douleur, Louis laissa son regard dérivé aux alentours et il ne put retenir un faible sourire au souvenir qui lui revint en mémoire.

**-Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ? **Lança-t-il affectueusement.** On était plus ou moins dans la même configuration. On était installé dans ma chambre et on venait de se disputer pour un truc idiot. Tu étais appuyé contre un mur et moi assis sur mon bureau, on s'affrontait du regard. Je n'ai jamais eu plus envie de t'embrasser qu'à ce moment-là. T'embrasser pour te faire taire, t'embraser pour te prouver que tu avais tort, t'embrasser pour te montrer que tu n'avais pas réponse à tout, t'embrasser pour m'excuser, t'embrasser pour te déclarer tous les sentiments que je ressentais pour toi. C'était instinctif, c'était spontané, c'était…**

**-Magique.**

Ils se contemplèrent de longues secondes, les images de cette première fois inondant leurs sens.

**-Embrasse-moi, Liam**, souffla-t-il. **Embrasse-moi pour me faire taire. Embrasse-moi pour me prouver que j'ai tort. Embrasse-moi pour que je puisse m'excuser. Embrasse-moi pour que je te déclarer mes sentiments.**

Lorsque la main de Liam s'avança pour trouver les doigts du lycéen, effleurant sa paume avant de caresser la peau dissimulée par le sweat-shirt, ils surent que tous faux semblants étaient oubliés. Ils n'allaient pas bien. Aucun d'entre eux. La volonté illusoire de faire face au monde extérieur qu'ils avaient pu éprouver s'était envolée. Leur univers était devant eux, dans leurs regards emplis d'amour et d'espoir.

Les prunelles du benjamin étaient ombragées par l'intensité du moment, il pouvait ressentir l'hésitation dans ses caresses, la confusion entremêlée de peur, de désir, d'impatience. Mais le geste débordait également d'autre chose, d'une tendresse, d'un amour incommensurable tapi dans les profondeurs du frôlement.

Se redressant, le châtain s'approcha avec une lenteur douloureuse, chérissant chaque seconde du bonheur qu'il devinait proche. Se tenant tout contre l'adolescent, Liam inclina légèrement son menton, ses doigts froids et cajoleurs dessinant les pommettes du benjamin pour s'enfuir entre ses mèches fines.

Leur timidité respective fasse aux retrouvailles s'ancra dans le baiser, le rendant tendre et doux. Les mains de Liam s'accrochant désormais aux hanches de l'homme qu'avait choisi son cœur, craignant qu'il ne s'éloigne une nouvelle fois. Percevant le désespoir du châtain, Louis resserra son étreinte, sa langue cajolant sa lèvre inférieure afin d'approfondir le baiser, s'abandonnant complétement dans son désir, désirant chasser toute la douleur enfouie chez le stagiaire.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leur torse se soulevant à un rythme saccadé, le souffle coupé, le lycéen se blottit au creux de l'épaule de Liam, inspirant profondément son odeur qu'il connaissait par cœur, l'embrassant doucement, ses dents mordillant son cou, descendant vers sa clavicule, se réjouissant des frissons parcourant l'épine du jeune homme.

Prenant place sur le bureau de son professeur, Louis enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du garçon, l'attirant contre lui. Affectueusement, ses mains s'aventurèrent sur son torse, défaisant les boutons de sa chemise un à un, faisant glisser le tissus de ses épaules une fois la tâche terminée, s'en débarrassant négligemment par-dessus son épaule.

Capturant les lèvres du benjamin avec les siennes, Liam chercha à tâtons le bord du pull qu'il portait, s'éloignant une fraction de seconde pour le lui retirer. Sa bouche réclamant aussitôt celle de son amant, il laissa ses doigts redécouvrir ce corps qu'il avait touché jusque dans ces moindres recoins.

A bout d'oxygène, il se recula, ses prunelles retraçant les courbes du jeune homme.

**-Tu es magnifique**, murmura-t-il tendrement, l'émerveillement laçant sa voix.

Soudainement, une sensation glaciale traversa Louis, le secouant de la tête au pied, les paroles destructrices du père de Zayn la veille de sa rupture avec Liam lui revenant en mémoire.

_"Entretenir une relation avec un garçon… Comment oses-tu encore te regarder dans le miroir ? "_

**-Tellement parfait**... Souffla l'étudiant, ses lèvres embrassant sa poitrine, coquines et malicieuses.

_"Comment peux-tu vivre sans ressentir le dégout immonde que tu m'inspires ?"_

**-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué**, chuchota-t-il à nouveau contre sa peau.

_"Tu n'es qu'un infâme pédé !"_

Les insultes s'intensifiaient dans sa tête, se répercutant à l'infini.

_"Pédé, tapette, gouine ! "_

Il ne put retenir le sanglot qui lui échappa, des larmes lourdes de douleur roulant sur ses joues.

**-Liam**, supplia-t-il faiblement,** aime moi. **

Le garçon entoura son visage de ses mains, ses yeux brillant de dévouement et de tendresse, embrassant affectueusement ses joues, le bout de son nez, son front, ses paupières, essuyant ses larmes, avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres, y gravant ses promesses infinies.

**-Pour toujours et à jamais.**

La langue de l'ainé vint cajoler le creux de la gorge de Louis, ce dernier se tâtonnant entre leurs corps, atteignant la boucle de ceinture du jeans du châtain qu'il ouvrit rapidement. L'envie coulant chaudement dans son sang, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa main contre la boxer du garçon, caressant doucement son excitation à travers le tissu tout en baissant son pantalon. Liam s'en débarrassa en même temps que ses chaussures en un claquement de doigts, ses hanches s'agitant contre les doigts de l'adolescent de leur propre chef. La main libre du mécheux disparut sous le tissus, caressant les fesses fermes du jeune homme, un gémissement quittant ses lèvres.

Se démêlant quelque peu de l'emprise du benjamin, le stagiaire fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon, le soulevant quelque peu afin d'enlever le jeans, le laissant tomber autour de ses chevilles, Louis utilisant ses chevilles pour évacuer habilement ses chaussures et le vêtement inutile.

Liam reprit sa conquête du torse de son amant, sentant les battements affolés de son cœur alors que sa bouche se refermait sur ses tétons, les taquinant jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent sous sa langue. Il continua son chemin sur le ventre musclé du garçon, mordillant et suçotant la peau, sa langue plongeant dans son nombril, ses doigts caressant ses hanches avant de lui retirer son boxer. Il prit son temps, embrassant et marquant chaque centimètre de peau, le gout familier de sa chair lui emplissant les papilles.

S'agenouillant en face du lycéen, il se pencha vers l'organe tendu sous l'excitation des caresses, des baisers et des chatouilles, l'effleurant de son souffle chaud, Louis gémissant d'impatience au-dessus de lui. Il put discerner le soupir de soulagement du mécheux lorsqu'il se pencha et referma ses lèvres autour de lui. Les doigts du benjamin s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux, s'y accrochant fermement alors qu'il entamait sa progression sur son membre. Ses mouvements conservèrent un rythme paisible et son amant lui en était reconnaissant. L'intensité de l'instant était presque suffisante pour l'amener à sa libération.

Lorsque la langue de Liam descendu jusque son entrée, la pression sur ses mèches s'accentua davantage. Un de ses doigt s'infiltra doucement dans l'anneau humidifié, un grognement rauque s'échappant de la gorge du mécheux. Mordillant sa cuisse, joueur, Liam le laissa s'habituer à l'intrusion avant d'en ajouter un second. Quand trois de ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans son corps tendu par le désir, Louis redressa Liam, l'attirant contre son torse, ses lèvres réclamant avidement les siennes.

Le baiser était empli de passion, d'amour, de dévouement, de promesses et lorsque le châtain l'allongea sur le bureau, ses yeux bordés d'inquiétude, il s'empara de sa main libre, emmêlant ses doigts aux siens.

**-Tu en es certain ?** Interrogea-t-il doucement. **Je ne veux pas que ce soit quelque chose que tu regrettes.**

**-La seule chose que je regrette est de t'avoir laissé partir**, chuchota-t-il faiblement, la bouche de Liam recouvrant immédiatement le sienne.

Avec une tendresse infinie, une fois avoir envoyé baladé son boxer derrière lui, Liam s'enfonça dans l'intimité du jeune homme, le souffle lui manquant à la redécouverte de cette sensation. Il entama ses poussées avec douceur, son front se calant contre la clavicule du benjamin. Les mains de Louis s'aventurèrent sur le torse de l'étudiant, jouant avec ses tétons, retraçant ses muscles.

**-Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si tu continues**, parvint-il à dire entre deux coups de reins, son rythme accélérant progressivement, sa respiration haletante.

**-Je t'aime, Liam**, confia-t-il tout contre son oreille, sa langue chatouillant son lobe rougit. Je t'aime tellement.

Gémissement fortement, le châtain accéléra encore, modifiant l'angle de ses hanches, souriant lorsque le cri qui échappa au benjamin lui indiqua qu'il avait trouvé son point sensible.

**-Liam, bordel**... Grogna-t-il entre ses dents, tremblant de plaisir.

Une de ses mains se faufilant entre leurs corps, l'ainé s'empara du sexe du garçon, le caressant en même temps que ses poussés, le mécheux sifflant à la double sensation.

**-Liam, je vais...**

**-Ne te retiens pas, mon ange**, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille. **Viens pour moi.**

Dans un dernier gémissement, Louis se libéra, la respiration en lambeau alors que son amant le suivait quelques secondes plus tard, s'effondrant contre son torse, ses bras l'encerclant aussitôt.

**-Je suis tellement désolé…**

**-Tu es là, maintenant. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.**

Lorsqu'Harry poussa la porte d'entrée de la maison, la voix de Gemma lui parvint et il la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Effectivement, elle était attablée au comptoir, ses cours étalés autour d'elle, un téléphone à la main alors que son rire retentissait dans la pièce. Elle poursuivit joyeusement sa conversation, sursautant violement quand elle prit conscience de l'apparition de son frère.

**-Niall, je vais devoir raccrocher**, lança-t-elle dans l'appareil, remarquant le soupir exaspéré du bouclé à la découverte de l'identité de son interlocuteur. **Oui, moi aussi je t'embrasse. A plus tard.**

Une fois la discussion terminée, elle posa son portable, se tournant vers l'adolescent et lui indiquant de s'asseoir face à elle. Il obéit en trainant les pieds, il ne pourrait pas éternellement l'éviter.

**-Harry, **commença-t-elle maladroitement,** je sais que tu es fâché et je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour mon comportement mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai passé une soirée difficile. J'ai bu pour me soulager. L'alcool n'est pas une solution, j'en suis consciente, mais j'étais complètement désemparée.**

**-Alors, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! **Réclama-t-il fortement, las de tous ces secrets.

**-Haz, mon ange… Hier après-midi, Niall m'a appelé. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était chez Louis et qu'ils désiraient aller voir sa maman à l'hôpital mais qu'ils n'avaient pas de voiture à disposition. **

**-Et, évidemment, tu es accouru à son secours…**

**-Quand je suis arrivée, **poursuivit-elle, ignorant l'interruption,** j'ai croisé un homme, et j'ai eu un véritable choc. **

**-Monsieur Malik ? C'est le père de Zayn, le demi-frère de Louis. C'est vrai qu'il a des réactions assez excessives…**

**-Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? **S'alarma aussitôt la brune, se raidissant dans son siège.

**-Euh… Oui, je l'ai croisé après avoir passé la nuit chez Zayn le soir de la tempête et il a ordonné que je quitte les lieux.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé immédiatement ? **S'écria-t-il, l'inquiétude se déversant dans ses veines.

**-Parce que je ne pensais pas que cela avait la moindre importance ! Gemma, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-Cet homme, Harry, c'est l'homme qui a tué papa et maman.**

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, seules leurs respirations agitées se répercutant dans le vide.

**-Quoi ?** Articula faiblement le jeune homme, ses yeux larges d'horreur.

**-Monsieur Malik est responsable de l'accident, je l'ai reconnu.**

**-C'est impossible**, souffla-t-il, sa tête tombant entre ses bras, une sensation glaciale se répartissant dans chaque cellule de son corps. **Je suis en plein cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible. **

Ce ne fut que lorsque la main de sa sœur le stabilisa qu'il constata ses tremblements. Ses membres agités de milliers de frissons, la peur, la colère, l'incompréhension s'emparant de ses pensées.

**-Mon ange, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de cette famille. C'est uniquement pour ton bien, crois-moi. **

Incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente, encore moins d'ouvrir la bouche, Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, abasourdi.

Soudainement, son téléphone vibra contre sa jambe et il l'extirpa lentement de sa poche, ouvrant mécaniquement le message qu'il venait de recevoir, fonctionnant uniquement grâce à sa mémoire musculaire. Ses yeux bordés de larmes luttèrent pour se concentrer sur l'écran, déchiffrant difficilement les mots.

**Je pense tout ce que je t'ai dit, je suis réellement heureux que tu aies débarqué dans nos vies. Je m'excuse pour ma réaction de ce matin et je crois que je suis prêt à m'ouvrir. Tu as toujours été honnête avec moi, et je veux te rendre la pareille. Appelle-moi, d'accord ? J'ai très envie de te voir !**

**-Zayn xx**

Levant le regard vers sa sœur, il observa son expression terrorisée et douloureuse. Ses doigts errèrent sur le clavier de l'appareil avant de supprimer le message.


	8. Everything Has Changed - Chapitre 8

Blotti contre le corps musclé de son petit-ami, sa chaleur corporelle l'englobant d'une fièvre langoureuse, Louis se délecta de la sensation de bien-être le traversant alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux sous les assauts lumineux du soleil se déversant par la fenêtre de la chambre du châtain. Son regard caressa la silhouette pelotonnée à ses côtés sous les draps, la poitrine du jeune homme se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Parcouru par une joie enfantine face aux traits apaisés de l'étudiant, il ne put retenir un sourire attendri, poivrant son torse nu de baisers papillons, cajolant sa peau claire.

Un doux grognement quittant ses lèvres, l'ainé remua légèrement sous les chatouilles, un éclat de rire fluet lui échappant alors qu'il était arraché aux bras de Morphée. Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de dévoiler ses larges orbes chocolat, contemplant avec tendresse le sourire du mécheux alors qu'il rencontrait son regard.

**-Salut, mon ange**, chuchota-t-il amoureusement.

**-Salut, beau brun. Bien dormi ?**

**-Toujours quand je dors avec toi**, répondit-il avant d'attirer l'adolescent contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras, abandonnant un baiser sur son front. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois revenu.**

**-Je suis désolé pour toute cette histoire, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… **S'excusa-t-il faiblement, sa bonne humeur s'éclipsant momentanément.

**-Chut, changement de sujet ! Toute cette histoire est terminée, d'accord ? **Le rassura aussitôt Liam, resserrant son étreinte autour de lui. **J'aimerais simplement connaître la raison de ton départ, pour que je ne fasse pas la même erreur deux fois…**

**-Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je suis tellement heureux avec toi**, murmura le benjamin, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou du garçon, embrassant une marque estompée de leurs derniers ébats.

**-Mais ça me rend dingue de savoir que tu n'es pas libre de tes décisions ! Lou, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce qu'on te fait chanter ?**

**-Arrête de t'inquiéter, d'accord ? **Intervint-il, ses prunelles fixées dans celles de son amoureux.** Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.**

**-C'est mon travail, ça !** Contesta immédiatement l'étudiant. **Mon ange, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**

**-Je sais, je sais… **

**-Rien ne m'empêchera de te protéger, tu m'entends ? Mais pour cela, il faut que je sache ce qu'il se passe.**

**-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Ecoute, je t'en parlerai, promis. Mais ne gâchons pas une aussi belle matinée. Je viens à peine de te retrouver.**

Acquiesçant à contre cœur, Liam se décala légèrement sous les couvertures.

**-Ça te dirait qu'on sorte petit-déjeuner en ville ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose ici et ce serait une façon de fêter nos retrouvailles**, proposa-t-il, enjoué.

**-J'adorerais, mais, Liam…** Commença le brun en se redressant, s'adossant à la tête de lit. **Je suis revenu et je me déteste de t'avoir quitté, cependant…**

**-Lou, arrête de t'excuser ! C'est du passé désormais !** Interrompit rapidement l'ainé, prenant place à côté de son amant, sa main se liant à la sienne.

**-Non, écoute moi jusqu'au bout ! Je suis revenu mais ça ne signifie pas qu'on peut dévoiler notre histoire**, ajouta-t-il, les yeux baissés vers ses genoux. **Je ne demande que ça, pouvoir marcher dans la rue en te tenant la main et pouvoir t'embrasser où et quand je le souhaite, mais avant cela, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler.**

**-On a l'habitude, maintenant, Lou. On est sorti des tas de fois sans pouvoir montrer que nous sommes ensemble**, souligna-t-il, perplexe.

**-Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est encore pire. Nous ne pouvons plus être vus ensemble, plus du tout.**

Liam le dévisagea un long moment, l'inquiétude gravée dans ses traits, s'interrogeant sur la situation dans laquelle s'était embourbé.

**-Il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe**, conclut-il sérieusement.

**-Pour l'instant, j'essaie simplement de te préserver le plus longtemps possible**, murmura Louis, son regard scintillant le suppliant de ne pas poser de questions.

**-Très bien, je vais aller nous chercher de quoi déjeuner ici**, alors, soupira-t-il.

**-Merci**, souffla le lycéen, le soulagement s'emparant de son visage.

Installé sur le canapé du salon, une tasse de chocolat chaud sur les genoux, Harry observa une Gemma toujours vêtue de son pyjama prendre place à ses côtés. Il observa longuement ses cernes violets, lourds et révélateurs sous ses yeux.

**-Nuit difficile ?** Interrogea-t-il doucement, semblant la surprendre légèrement.

**-Plutôt, oui…**

**-Je suis désolé de m'être comporté de cette façon, j'aurais dû te faire confiance**, s'excusa-t-il, empli de remords suite à ses mots durs de la veille.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, l'important c'est que désormais tu sois en sécurité**, assura-t-elle d'un sourire las.

**-Tu… Tu crois que je ne suis pas en sécurité avec Zayn ?** S'enquit-il prudemment, devinant le sujet douloureux.

**-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ma réaction était excessive, mais son père a tué mes parents. Il a détruit ma vie, purement et simplement, alors je pense avoir le droit de déborder des lignes.**

**-Tu ne le connais pas**, contesta-t-il avec un soupçon d'hésitation.

**-Il a été élevé par un monstre, je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche !**

**-Gemma, il a pris soin de moi quand tu en étais incapable !** S'exclama-t-il soudainement. **Et même si ça ne modifie en rien ce putain d'accident de voiture, c'est quelqu'un de bien !**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** Demanda-t-elle, confuse face à la révélation.

**-Quand tu es rentrée, complètement saoul, j'étais… Comment dire ? Choqué, je crois. J'avais besoin de parler, j'avais besoin qu'on me dise que tout allait bien se passer, que ma vie ne basculerait pas à nouveau et donc je l'ai appelé. **

**-Harry !** S'indigna-t-elle malgré sa mine épuisée.

**-Il a promis qu'il serait là pour moi, qu'il me protégerait. Il était même prêt à passer la nuit ici pour s'assurer qu'il ne m'arrivait rien.**

**-Mais enfin, pour qui se prend-t-il ?**

**-Pour quelqu'un qui tient à moi !**

Un silence lourd de sens et d'accusation s'abattit sur la pièce, le cœur du jeune homme battant face aux insinuations qu'il venait de lancer, coupable.

**-Je tiens à toi**, murmura difficilement la brune, son regard brillant de larmes contenues. **Je t'aime, et tu le sais. **

**-Peut-être, mais tu n'es pas toujours très douée pour le montrer.**

**-On change de sujet, d'accord ? Je refuse d'en discuter une heure aussi matinale. Tu n'as que dix-sept ans, Harry. Tu ne comprends pas tout le travail que ça exige d'entretenir une maison !**

**-Désolé de représenter un tel fardeau**, cracha-t-il sombrement.

**-Ne dis pas de bêtises !**

**-Tu préfèrerais parler de Niall ?** Interrompit-il, brutal.

**-Ne le mêle pas à ça ! C'est ma vie privée !**

**-Très bien, dans ce cas Zayn fait partie de la mienne et la décision de le voir m'appartient !**

**-Harry**, souffla fortement Gemma, frottant ses yeux endoloris. **Harry, il faut vraiment qu'on apprenne à se parler sans se sauter à la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi on est devenu comme ça ?**

**-J'ai cru que tu allais m'abandonner hier soir, j'ai cru que tu abandonnais ma garde et que tu ne t'occuperais plus de moi. Je ne veux pas retourner en famille d'accueil, je ne veux pas quitter cette maison, je ne veux pas quitter…**

**-Zayn ?** Poursuivit la demoiselle, la compréhension s'ancrant doucement en elle.

**-Il me manque… Hier, il avait besoin de moi et j'ai choisi de l'ignorer…**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? **

**-Parle-moi de Niall**, lança-t-il après avoir vaguement haussé les épaules.

**-Haz, tu le détestes !**

**-Non, je déteste l'idée qu'on m'enlève une nouvelle fois ma sœur, c'est différent. Tu crois que c'est quelqu'un de bien ?**

**-Je le pense, oui**, répondit-elle avec un sourire attendrit.** Mais j'ai besoin de faire davantage connaissance avec lui pour en être certaine. Ça t'ennuierait beaucoup que je le vois ?**

**-Ça t'ennuierait beaucoup que je vois Zayn ?** Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

**-Je veux que tu sois prudent, parce que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Mais si tu penses qu'il peut correspondre à ce que tu recherches…**

Il sirota une gorgée de chocolat chaud, s'agitant légèrement avant de demander :

**-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Maintenant que tu sais qui est le conducteur ?**

**-Je vais trouver une solution, il est hors de question que je laisse filer cet homme !**

**-Gemma, l'affaire a été classée, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de plus ?**

**-Fais-moi confiance, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça !** Promit-elle vigoureusement.

Embrassant sa joue avant de se redresser, il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

**-Quoi que tu fasses, débrouille-toi pour que Louis et Zayn s'en sortent indemne, d'accord ? S'il te plait ?**

Contemplant son petit frère un long moment, Gemma hocha faiblement la tête, la mâchoire serrée.

**-J'essaierai, je ne promets rien.**

Lorsque Liam réapparut dans l'appartement, des pâtisseries encore chaudes venant de la boulangerie coincées sous le bras, Louis était affalé dans un des canapés, ses cours étalés devant lui sur la table basse.

**-Déjà au travail ? **S'informa l'ainé, surpris de cet enthousiasme soudain ?

**-Pas par plaisir, crois-moi. Mais je dois bientôt rendre mon dossier sur mes ambitions futures, alors le temps presse un peu…**

**-Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'assister ?**

**-Oui, un homme très séduisant, d'ailleurs**, répondit malicieusement le mécheux, abandonnant ses cahiers pour dresser la table.

**-Vraiment ? Je le connais ?** Ronchonna doucement le châtain, sa jalousie remuant dans le bas de son ventre.

**-Oui, très bien même ! **

**-Lou, qui ?**

**-Il est grand, brun, musclé, intelligent, étudiant pour enseigner les mathématiques… Tu dois certainement voir de qui je parle ?**

**-Attends, tu veux que je sois ton assistant ?** S'exclama soudainement le jeune homme, amusé. **Louis, tu as horreur des maths !**

**-Et alors ? Personne ne doit le savoir !**

**-Avec tes résultats, c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner…**

**-Chut, tu es censé être de mon côté !** Rabroua vigoureusement le benjamin.

Etouffant un rire, Liam lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de disposer les viennoiseries sur la table, leur préparant simultanément du thé.

**-Allez, s'il te plait ! On pourrait inventer que je me passionne pour l'informatique et qu'avec cette recherche sur les possibilités qu'offrent cette branche, je me concentre sur l'aspect mathématique. On a été séparé pendant une éternité, Liam, tu veux vraiment que la réalisation de ce travail me force à passer encore plus de temps loin de toi ?**

Levant les yeux au ciel face aux supplications théâtrales de son petit ami, l'étudiant l'attira vers une chaise avant de prendre place.

**-Très bien, tu as gagné**, céda-t-il tendrement.

Poussant un cri de joie, Louis embrassa aussitôt sa joue, le remerciant avec profusion.

**-On en reparlera plus tard, mange maintenant. Je meurs de faim !**

S'emparant d'un croissant, le lycéen le leva devant lui, son expression grave et sérieuse.

**-Je propose que nous portions un toast ! A nos retrouvailles ! **

Un sourire amoureux illuminant ses traits, Liam attrapa sa propre pâtisserie, rejoignant celle de son petit-ami.

**-A nos retrouvailles**, scella-t-il par un baiser.

**-Ne me distrais pas**, reprocha faussement le benjamin. **J'essaie d'être sérieux ! Donc, à nos retrouvailles ! Quel jour sommes-nous ? Il nous faut une date pour fêter ça !**

**-Euh… Le 17, je crois.**

Brusquement, l'amusement disparut des prunelles du jeune garçon, son corps se raidissant à cette découverte.

**-Le 17 avril ?** Croassa-t-il difficilement.

**-Oui**, confirma le châtain, confus. **Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **

Louis lui adressa un regard bordé d'inquiétude, et la réalité s'imposa à lui.

**-Oh, merde…** Murmura-t-il, se prenant la tête entre les mains. **L'anniversaire de la mort de la maman de Zayn.**

**-Merde, merde, merde ! Bordel, on l'a laissé tout seul ! Liam, il faut qu'on y aille !**

**-Oublie le petit-déjeuner, on file !**

Arrachant leurs vestes du porte-manteau, ils filèrent vers le véhicule de l'ainé, Louis composant déjà le numéro de son demi-frère sur son portable.

Ses écouteurs propageant dans ses oreilles une musique douce alors qu'il tentait de clôturer ses devoirs, Harry releva le regard de son cahier lorsqu'il perçut du coin de l'œil la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, révélant une Gemma semblant confuse.

**-Haz**, commença-t-elle, perplexe, désolée de t'interrompre mais Louis est en bas.

**-Louis ?** Interrogea-t-il, se débarrassant de son IPod les sourcils froncés.

**-Oui, accompagné d'un autre garçon. Ils disent que c'est très urgent, tu peux venir voir ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-Evidemment, j'arrive.**

Abandonnant ses cours, il sauta du matelas, suivant sa sœur dans les escaliers, deux voix étouffées par la distance lui parvenant faiblement.

**-Louis ?** Lança-t-il en tournant le coin menant au hall, se stoppant brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua la silhouette se tenant à ses côtés. **Monsieur Payne ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-Harry, on s'excuse de débarquer à l'improviste, mais on a réellement besoin de toi**, répondit précautionneusement l'étudiant.

**-Zayn a besoin de toi**, précisa le mécheux, son regard empli de gravité.

Un frisson d'anticipation lui parcourant l'échine, Harry arqua un sourcil.

**-Il va bien ?**

**-Disons qu'il a connu mieux**, poursuivit le châtain.

**-Non, stop, ça suffit. On n'a plus le temps pour les énigmes. Harry**, intervint à nouveau Louis, attrapant le garçon par les épaules, plongeant ses orbes dans ses cailloux émeraude. **Harry, écoute-moi bien. I ans, Zayn a perdu sa maman. Elle est décédée, brusquement, et aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de sa disparition.**

**-Oh mon dieu**, souffla doucement Gemma, sa main s'écrasant contre sa poitrine.

**-On a passé la matinée à le chercher, et finalement Niall l'a retrouvé au cimetière, devant sa pierre tombale. On y était déjà passé ce matin mais il n'y était pas encore. Il ne peut pas rester seul aujourd'hui, il ne peut pas traverser cette épreuve seul. Mais ce n'est pas de nous dont il a besoin, s'il avait eu besoin de nous il nous aurait appelés. Ce qu'il veut, ce qui le rend heureux, c'est toi. Alors, s'il te plait, rejoins-le et aide-le à traverser cet horrible anniversaire, s'il te plait**, supplia le lycéen, les yeux bordés d'une inquiétude infinie.

**-Hier…** Balbutia difficilement le bouclé, les pièces se mettant lentement en place, **hier il m'a envoyé un message. Il disait qu'il était prêt à parler. Il avait besoin de moi et je l'ai ignoré… Merde, comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ?**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ?** Assura Liam, son ton calme et posé. **La seule chose importante est ce que tu vas décider de faire maintenant.**

Poussant un profond soupir, Harry secoua la tête, clarifiant ses pensées avant de se tourner vers sa sœur, qui se contenta d'un faible hochement de tête.

-**Très bien**, murmura-t-il, je vous suis.

La voiture suivait les routes ensoleillées de Holmes Chapel, un silence lourd pesant dans la voiture, seulement entrecoupé par les plaintes et les inquiétudes répétitives de Louis que Liam s'empressait d'apaiser, sa main résolument liée aux siennes posées sur ses genoux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à leur comportement des plus attendrissant, jugeant néanmoins que ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de l'exprimer à voix haute.

Le visage du métis constamment dessiné sur ses paupières, Harry sursauta lorsqu'il réalisa que la voiture s'était arrêtée devant une des entrées du cimetière local et que la silhouette voutée au loin était bien celle de l'étudiant.

Avant de quitter le véhicule, puisant du courage dans le regard confiant que lui adressa Monsieur Payne dans le rétroviseur et dans la main que Louis posa brièvement sur son épaule depuis le siège passager, Harry s'autorisa une profonde inspiration, posant une dernière question à ses complices :

**-Est-ce que tu pourrais transmettre un message à Niall de ma part ?**

**-Euh… Bien sûr, oui**, acquiesça le mécheux.

**-Est-ce que tu pourrais lui demander de passer voir Gemma ? On traverse une période difficile et elle aura besoin de soutien.**

**-Je m'en occupe**, promit solennellement le lycéen.

Errant le long des allées sombres et obscures du lieu de culte, Harry déambula jusqu'à la pierre tombale devant laquelle se tenait un Zayn au visage baissé, les paupières résolument closes. S'encourageant et se motivant intérieurement, le bouclé s'approcha, les jambes secouées de tremblements. Il patienta, dans le cas où le métis priait, pour ne pas déranger son rituel, mais lorsque plusieurs minutes défilèrent et qu'il n'eut montré aucun signe de vie, il fit un nouveau pas en avant, posant délicatement sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme.

Un violent sursaut parcourut l'étudiant, ses yeux s'ouvrant brusquement alors qu'il tourna sur lui-même, son regard large de surprise quand il découvrit l'identité du garçon.

**-Harry…** Croassa-t-il d'une voix rauque, semblant confus.

**-J'ai… Euh, appris ce qu'il c'était passé. Je suis tellement désolé, Zayn**, répondit-il difficilement, des larmes dont il ignorait l'origine s'accumulant contre le bord de ses paupières.

L'artiste haussa vaguement les épaules, une tristesse et une lassitude gravée dans les traits.

**-Elle t'aurait adoré, tu sais… **

N'y tenant plus, Harry bondit en avant, s'emparant de la main du jeune homme, l'attirant contre lui dans une étreinte de fer. Son corps se moula parfaitement contre sa poitrine, sa tête se nichant dans le creux de son cou, ses boucles taquinant la peau de son cou, lui arrachant son premier sourire de la journée. Porté par une force dévastatrice, le lycéen autorisa ses lèvres à effleurer la chair mate, déposant un baiser juste sous son oreille.

S'écartant, le métis le conduisit jusqu'à un arbre dressé à quelques mètres de là. Se laissant tomber au sol, il s'y adossa, le benjamin s'installant entre ses jambes, les bras forts du pakistanais se refermant autour de son torse. Le silence se prolongea autour d'eux, protecteur et apaisant.

**-Parle-moi d'elle, s'il te plait**, chuchota prudemment le brun.

Pendant de longues minutes, l'ainé laissa son regard se perdre dans l'horizon, Harry s'agitant contre lui, craignant d'avoir franchi une limite invisible.

**-Les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de mon enfance sont des images heureuses, simples. Moi, mon père et ma mère, dans notre maison, avec notre quotidien, notre bonheur. Quand je suis entré dans l'adolescence, c'était parfois un peu plus tendu, mais dans l'ensemble, on gardait cette même joie de vivre et cette même légèreté. J'adorais ma vie, c'était un conte de fée… Enfin, jusqu'au jour où…**

S'accordant une pause, Zayn renversa sa tête contre le tronc, inspirant profondément, ses doigts se liant à ceux du bouclé.

-**Jusqu'au jour où je suis rentré plus tard que prévu, après mon couvre-feu. Elle était inquiète parce qu'il n'y avait personne à la maison. Elle ne pouvait jamais restée fâchée très longtemps, elle s'était vite calmée. Tout à changer quand mon père est arrivé. Il avait passé la soirée dans un bar avec ses amis et elle le soupçonnait de l'avoir trompée. Il l'a emmené dans son bureau, je ne percevais que les cris. J'ai vite compris quand elle est apparue en haut de la cage d'escaliers avec un sac de voyage à la main. Elle m'a demandé d'emporter l'essentiel, elle voulait qu'on parte, tous les deux. J'ai refusé, je ne comprenais par ce qu'il se passait. Elle a recommencé à s'énerver et elle a voulu descendre. Trop vite… Elle a dégringolée depuis l'étage. Quand mon père a appelé l'ambulance, je ne sentais aucun pouls sous sa peau, mais j'ai gardé espoir. En vain. Ils ont annoncé sa mort dès qu'ils l'ont examinée. En une fraction de seconde, mon conte de fée à virer au cauchemar. Mon père a commencé à s'en prendre à moi peu après, d'abord des insultes, puis des menaces. Il disait que si j'avais accepté de partir directement, elle serait descendue plus calmement et elle serait toujours avec nous aujourd'hui. Il a levé la main sur moi, une fois, le premier anniversaire de sa mort. Il n'a plus jamais recommencé depuis. Je crois qu'il a peur de ce qu'elle pourrait penser de lui, de là-haut… Quoiqu'il en soit, sans le soutien de Liam, je n'aurais pas tenu le coup, j'aurais arrêté de me battre. Ce n'est que quand Louis est arrivé dans ma vie que j'ai eu l'impression de pouvoir recommencer à respirer. Je l'aime tellement, ce bonhomme…**

Ne pouvant retenir les larmes coulant à présent librement sur ses joues, Harry mordit fortement l'intérieur de sa joue, tentant d'avaler la nouvelle.

**-Je suis tellement désolé, Zayn**, souffla le bouclé, sa voix à peine compréhensible.

**-Généralement, je gère la douleur, c'est devenu une partie de moi. Mais, parfois… Sans elle, le bonheur me semble inaccessible. J'ai juste besoin de me sentir mieux, de me sentir à nouveau désiré, aimé, protégé. J'ai envie qu'on recommence à s'occuper de moi. Et je sais qu'à mon âge, c'est ridicule, mais…**

**-Je peux faire ça**, interrompit Harry, se retournant dans l'étreinte du métis. **Zayn, ma vie est en lambeau, comme la tienne, mais je crois qu'on devrait essayer d'en faire une force plutôt que de laisser cela nous abattre. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu baisses les bras, elle aurait voulu que tu sois heureux, que tu trouves quelqu'un qui tienne réellement à toi. Je veux être cette personne, je suis cette personne. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, s'il te plait… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me détruit de te voir dans cet état.**

Observant pendant de longues secondes les traits gravés de sincérité du benjamin, le métis laissa échapper un doux sourire, une de ses mains encadrant tendrement la joue du bouclé.

**-Uniquement si tu me laisses prendre soin de toi**, murmura-t-il contre son front.

**-Marché conclu.**

Une expression émerveillée sur les traits, Harry ferma les paupières, son sourire s'élargissant lorsqu'une paire de lèvres rosées rencontrèrent les siennes.


	9. Everything Has Changed - Chapitre 9

Cessant ses traversées incessantes du salon, les jambes tremblantes quant au retour de son petit frère, Gemma sursauta lorsque le son strident de la sonnette résonna au travers de la maison silencieuse. S'élançant vers le hall, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée, ne pouvant retenir un froncement de sourcils en découvrant l'identité du visiteur.

**-Niall ?** Interrogea-t-elle, vaguement perplexe. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Euh… Je venais m'assurer que tout allait bien, ici**, expliqua-t-il maladroitement, sentant le malaise de la jeune femme. **Si tu préfères, je peux repasser plus tard…**

**-Non, non, surtout pas !** S'exclama aussitôt la brune, reprenant son sang-froid, se reculant pour laisser passer le lycéen. **Je suis un peu surprise, c'est tout.**

**-Harry ne va pas tarder à rentrer**, lui promit-il avec un sourire bien veillant. **Et puis, il est avec Zayn, rien ne peut lui arriver.**

Se mordant la lèvre pour retenir toute réflexion irréfléchie, Gemma se contenta d'acquiescer, entrainant le blond à sa suite vers la cuisine. Extirpant deux bières du réfrigérateur, elle lui en tendit une, apercevant son regard soucieux.

**-Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de ta maman ?** S'enquit-elle, prenant place à ses côtés sur un des tabourets surélevés du comptoir.

**-Oui, elle va beaucoup mieux. Son état est stable et si tout va bien, elle pourrait sortir dans quelques jours.**

**-Soulagé ?** Déduit-elle gentiment, ses doigts serrant brièvement l'avant-bras de l'adolescent.

** -Oui, elle m'a fait drôlement peur**, sourit-il faiblement.

**-Mes promesses tiennent toujours, tu sais. Entre temps, peu importe de quoi tu aies besoin, je serai là pour t'aider.**

**-Tu as déjà fait tellement**, garantit le jeune homme, reconnaissant. **Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tenu le coup sans toi. Toi, Louis, Zayn, Liam… Vous êtes ma famille, les personnes sur lesquels je peux me reposer quoi qu'il arrive. Harry a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir auprès de lui.**

**-Oui, surement… Mais tout le monde fait des erreurs**, marmonna l'étudiante, grimaçant aux souvenirs de sa gueule de bois récente.

Congédiant les interrogations silencieuses de l'Irlandais d'un signe de la main, elle poursuivit.

**-Je réalise que ma question est délicate et que tu apprécies énormément Zayn, mais… Est-ce que tu peux me promettre que c'est quelqu'un de bien ? **

**-Quand ma maman et moi sommes arrivés au Royaume-Unis, lorsque j'avais environs 12 ans. Jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Louis, j'étais réellement mal dans ma peau. J'avais un accent à couper au couteau, je riais plus fort que les autres, j'avais un humour particulier, et je ne connaissais rien aux endroits branchés du coin. Tous les soirs, en rentrant de l'école, je suppliais ma mère de repartir vivre avec mon père en Irlande. Et finalement, j'ai croisé Louis et Zayn dans un parc. Zayn dessinait et Louis a bondit vers moi. Il s'est présenté, m'a bombardé de questions et m'a aussitôt demandé si je voulais être son ami. L'année suivante, j'ai changé d'école pour pouvoir passer mes journées avec lui. On ne s'est plus quitté depuis. A chaque fois que nous avions des ennuis, ou à chaque fois qu'un des gamins trouvait cela amusant de se moquer de mes origines, c'est Zayn qui intervenait. Il les remettait à leur place en un clin d'œil. C'est également lui qui protège Louis de toutes les colères de son père, qui est incroyablement difficile à suivre. C'est également lui qui, adolescent, subissait les cris et les coups de son père parce qu'il le jugeait responsable de la mort de sa femme, ce qui est complètement idiot. Et il ne s'est jamais plaint. Alors oui, je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est quelqu'un de bien**, conclut le blond, son ton grave et sincère empli de loyauté.

**-Je ne veux simplement pas qu'Harry souffre une fois de plus, sa vie a été tellement difficile jusqu'ici…**

**-S'il s'agissait de mon petit-frère, je le lui confierais sans aucune hésitation**, affirma l'adolescent, connaissant l'histoire malheureuse des Styles. **Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, tu ne trouveras personne de plus dévoué et de plus protecteur que Zayn.**

Poussant un soupir lourd d'inquiétude, Gemma enfouie son visage au creux de ses bras, souriant doucement lorsqu'elle sentit les bras du garçon l'entourée, l'attirant contre son torse. Poivrant son front et ses joues de baisers papillons, la chatouillant légèrement, lui arrachant quelques rires cristallins, il autorisa ses lèvres à effleurer son oreille, y chuchotant tendrement.

**-Tout va bien se passer désormais, tu n'es plus seule**…

Sa clé tournant dans la serrure de sa demeure, Harry ouvrit la porte d'un coup de hanche, sa main gauche toujours fermement liée à celle du métis patientant derrière lui. Lui adressant un sourire rassurant, il désigna le hall d'un signe de main, l'invitant à l'y suivre. Une fois protégés des ténèbres par la lumière de la maison, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon, les voix reconnaissables de ses occupants leur chatouillant les oreilles avec une familiarité agréable.

**-Haz !** S'exclama la brune en l'apercevant pénétrer dans la pièce. **Oh, salut Zayn**, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt en remarquant son compagnon.

**-Tu dois être Gemma**, supposa-t-il gentiment avec un vague signe de tête.

S'agitant sous les couvertures du canapé remontées jusqu'à son menton, elle acquiesça doucement, son regard voletant brièvement jusqu'à l'Irlandais installé de l'autre côté du fauteuil.

**-Salut, bonhomme**, sourit le pakistanais, son expression s'apaisant en découvrant le blond.

**-Je suis content de te revoir sourire**, répondit-il affectueusement.

**-On a commandé des pizzas plus tôt dans la soirée, je peux réchauffer les restes si vous voulez**, proposa l'étudiante, un malaise presque imperceptible dans la voix.

Interrogeant rapidement l'artiste du regard, Harry secoua la tête, redirigeant son attention vers sa sœur.

**-Merci, mais on descendra plus tard si on a faim, alors… Passez une bonne soirée !** Affirma-t-il poliment. **Et, au fait… Merci, Niall.**

Hochant lentement la tête, le lycéen lui offrit un clin d'œil complice.

**-Merci à toi, Harry.**

Accompagné d'un dernier signe, le bouclé se détourna, entrainant à sa suite le métis vers la cage d'escaliers, devinant les yeux persistants de sa sœur sur leurs doigts entremêlées. Et si l'un d'entre eux perçut les murmures tranquillisants chuchotés à la demoiselle par leur voisin, il ne laissa rien paraître.

**-Eh bien, c'était quelque peu maladroit…** Souffla le métis lorsque la porte de la chambre d'Harry se referma derrière eux.

**-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire**, confirma le brun, s'adossant à l'appui de fenêtre, face à l'ainé. **J'éprouve toujours quelques réticences envers cette liaison entre ma sœur et Niall, même si je sais qu'il en vaut la peine.**

**-Et elle ne semblait pas spécialement heureuse de me voir débarquer ici…**

**-Elle s'y ferra, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.**

Profitant du calme qui les englobait, Harry observa les traits tirés du visage du jeune homme, de sombres cernes assombrissant son regard. Il ne manqua pas le bâillement déchirant l'artiste, ni la manière dont ses yeux dérivèrent rapidement jusque son lit.

**-T'as l'air épuisé**, constata-t-il avec bienveillance. **Tu devrais t'allonger.**

**-Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…**

**-Arrête tes bêtises et couche-toi !** Ordonna le lycéen, un sourire dans la voix.

**-Tu m'accompagnes, dans ce cas. Tu n'as pas exactement l'air d'être au top de ta forme, souligna le pakistanais.**

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération factice, Harry se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa veste, attrapant celles de son ami avant de les éloigner du matelas. Prenant place entre les draps, il tira fortement sur la manche de Zayn, l'attirant à ses côtés. Quand ils furent tous deux enveloppés dans le duvet épais, le bouclé enfouie sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'étudiant, savourant l'automatisme avec lequel ses bras se refermèrent autour de lui.

**-Louis et Monsieur Payne forment un merveilleux couple**, confia-t-il contre la peau mate.

**-Comment est-ce que…** Balbutia l'ainé, confus.

**-Ce sont eux qui m'ont conduit au cimetière**, avoua timidement le bouclé.

**-Ils sont incapables d'être discrets**, maugréa-t-il, avant d'autoriser un petit rire à lui échapper. **Mais ils sont adorables. Ça me fait plaisir qu'ils se soient retrouvés.**

**-Ça fait longtemps que dure leur histoire ?**

**-Dans une semaine ou deux, ça devrait faire un an**, répondit fièrement l'artiste, les yeux brillants. **Ils se sont rencontrés lorsque Jay, la maman de Lou, a épousé mon père et qu'ils ont emménagé chez nous. Liam est mon meilleur ami, on est constamment ensemble.**

**-Alors quoi ? Coup de foudre ?** Interrogea le lycéen, heureux de la confiance que lui accordait le métis.

**-Pas vraiment… Même si je reste persuadé que Liam a toujours eu un faible pour Lou. Ils n'ont commencé à réellement passer du temps ensemble que lorsque nous avons commencé l'université. Mes horaires et ceux de Liam se différenciaient assez bien, mais il continuait de venir m'attendre chez moi, et il s'est souvent retrouvé avec Louis. Ils ont fait plus ample connaissance, et maintenant, ils sont inséparables.**

**-Comment tu as réagi ? Voir ton petit-frère avec ton meilleur ami, ce n'était pas étrange au début ?**

**-J'ai toujours eu confiance en Liam, je savais qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Et, de cette manière, j'étais certain que même si je n'étais pas toujours présent pour veiller sur Louis, Liam était prêt à s'en occuper.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement ? **Interrogea le brun, son souffle caressant la joue du garçon. **Ils semblaient perdus…**

**-Liam étudie pour devenir professeur de mathématiques, et il a été envoyé dans votre classe pour effectuer son stage**, expliqua le pakistanais, ses doigts jouant tendrement avec les boucles de son interlocuteur. **Au début, même si Louis était perturbé par la nouvelle, tout s'est bien déroulé. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté pour eux de se cacher.**

**-Attends, il dissimule leur histoire ?** S'exclama le benjamin, ébahi.

**-Mon père n'est pas la personne la plus tolérante du monde, qui sait quelles mesures il aurait prise s'il avait été mis au courant…**

**-Mais, comment ça fonctionne, alors ?**

**-Liam ne peut pas passer à la nuit chez nous, se serait trop évident. Et quand Louis dort chez lui, soit il se débrouille pour rentrer avant que mon père ne remarque son absence, soit je prétends l'avoir conduit chez Niall ou chez une nouvelle conquête.**

**-C'est complètement dingue…**

**-Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, c'est évident.**

**-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand Liam est devenu notre stagiaire ?**

**-Justement, on l'ignore**, reprit Zayn. **Soudainement, alors qu'il venait de se réconcilier avec Liam, Louis a débarqué chez lui et a mis fin à leur couple. Sans donner d'explications. Pendant des jours, il a été détruit, il pleurait sans cesse, il passait des heures dans son lit, coupé du reste du monde. Pareil pour Liam, il était une véritable épave. Mais, de nouveau, Lou a surpris tout le monde en mettant brusquement fin à leurs douleurs en ressautant dans les bras de son prince charmant. Je crois que quelqu'un le fait chanter, je pense que c'est la raison de son éloignement.**

**-Qui ? Tu as une idée ? Et, pourquoi ?**

**-La seule réponse logique, c'est mon père. Mais, j'ai peur d'extrapoler. Quoi qu'il en soit, Louis ne veut rien me dire, peut-être qu'il finira par en parler à Liam, il ne peut rien lui refuser. Mais c'est vrai, ils sont incroyablement mignons ensemble. Ils passent leur temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ont un véritable besoin d'être en contact physique constant…**

**-Et, ils font ça, aussi**, interrompit doucement Harry.

S'appuyant sur un coude, il se redressa quelque peu, sa tête planant au-dessus de celle du métis, ses orbes jades créant un ballet incessant entre ses prunelles et ses lèvres pleines, rosées. Ses mains caressant tendrement les joues du benjamin avant de s'emmêler dans ses boucles folles, Zayn attira l'adolescent vers lui, ses lèvres rencontrant finalement celles du garçon. Soupirant d'aise, la main libre du lycéen trouva la nuque de l'artiste, la massant doucement alors que ses lippes poursuivaient leur danse langoureuse avec le pakistanais. Lentement, la langue de l'étudiant vint chatouiller la lèvre inférieur du bouclé qui lui accorda joyeusement l'entrée, se délectant de l'habilité du jeune homme alors qu'il gémissait tendrement contre sa bouche.

Lorsque le besoin d'oxygène devint trop important pour être ignoré, ils se séparèrent, haletants. Les doigts de Zayn ne quittèrent pas le visage du benjamin, agiles et délicats, rassurants et plein de promesses.

**-Harry, je tiens à toi. Je tiens énormément à toi, et je serai plus que ravi de m'engager dans cette voie avec toi, mais je dois m'assurer que tu es conscient de ce qu'on va traverser. Toutes les difficultés qu'on subit Lou et Liam ne nous louperont pas. Ta sœur va être contrariée et on va devoir être discrets, se cacher de mon père.**

La silhouette du bouclé se crispa visiblement à la mention de Monsieur Malik, et il répondit au regard scrutateur du métis par un vague haussement d'épaules.

**-Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'appréciait, de toute façon**, répliqua-t-il au souvenir de la manière dont il avait été chassé de la maison. **Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Gemma ne veut que mon bonheur, elle s'inquiète mais elle finira par comprendre à quel point tu es génial. Et on n'a pas besoin de ta maison, ici on est à l'abri des regards. Ca suffit amplement.**

**-Tu en es certain**, s'enquit une dernière fois l'étudiant, ses yeux profonds et graves.

**-Absolument convaincu**, chuchota l'adolescent avant de lier une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres.

Un sourire immuable illuminant ses traits alors qu'il rejoignait le perron de sa maison, Louis rejouait en boucle dans sa tête la journée qu'il avait passé avec Liam, un bonheur indescriptible l'emplissant aux souvenirs de la tendresse des retrouvailles avec son amant. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée, la sonnerie stridente de son portable retentit et il extirpa l'appareil de sa poche, le fixant entre son épaule et son oreille.

**-Allô ?**

**-Coucou, mon ange**, résonna aussitôt la voix de l'homme possédant son cœur. **Bien rentré ?**

**-A l'instant oui**, répondit-il gaiement.

**-Des nouvelles de Zayn ?**

**-Oui, Niall vient de m'envoyer un message. Il est chez Harry, il va probablement passer la nuit là-bas.**

**-Tant mieux, il a besoin de se changer les idées.**

Entrouvrant les lèvres pour acquiescer, le mécheux se figea néanmoins dans son élan lorsque la silhouette élancé de son beau-père apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Oubliant sa conversation en cours sous son regard soupçonneux, il se raidit à son interrogatoire.

**-Tu as découché. Où étais-tu ?** Tonna la voix glaciale.

**-Euh… J'ai passé la soirée avec des amis**, mentit difficilement l'adolescent, se décalant sur ses pieds.

**-Qui ? Je veux des noms.**

**-Eh bien…**

**-Vite, Louis, ne me force pas à en tirer des conclusions négatives**, répliqua-t-il, menaçant.

Percevant les interrogations perplexes de Liam de l'autre côté de la ligne, le brun chercha vainement une réponse convaincante.

**-Je t'ai interdit de le revoir, Louis**, poursuivit-il sombrement.

**-Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'ai retrouvé Niall et on a passé une partie de la soirée dans un bar. Une fois qu'il est parti, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille… Charlotte, je crois. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais une bonne quantité d'alcool dans le sang et tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de m'être réveillé chez elle ce matin**, inventa-t-il prestement, le souffle court.

Examinant longuement les traits du jeune homme, à la recherche de toute trace de mensonge, Monsieur Malik baissa finalement les armes. Tournant les talons, il adressa une dernière remarque au lycéen.

**-Sache qu'il ne sera jamais dans ton intérêt de me mentir, Louis. Si je découvre quoi que ce soit, ça ne se terminera pas bien.**

Poussant un soupir de soulagement une fois que l'homme fut hors de vue, le mécheux gravit les escaliers deux à deux, se précipitant dans sa chambre, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

**-Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** S'inquiéta la voix de Liam, au creux de son oreille.

Merde, l'appel en cours. Il avait mentionné toutes ces choses devant son petit-ami…

**-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! **Rassura-t-il aussitôt, maudissant les tremblements de son ton.

**-Avec qui est-ce que tu parlais ?**

**-Le père de Zayn**, avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

**-Et pourquoi inventer une telle hist… Bon sang**, s'interrompit-il soudainement, les engrenages se mettant en route dans son esprit. **C'est lui ! C'est lui le coupable, le maître chanteur, c'est lui ! Evidemment, comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?!**

**-Liam, mon amour, calme-toi ! Tout va bien d'accord ?** Intervint aussitôt le benjamin, espérant apaiser la colère de son amant.

**-Me calmer ? Tu plaisantes ? Ce connard t'empêche de vivre la vie que tu désires, comment veux-tu que j'accepte ça ? Donne-moi deux minutes, j'arrive et je lui dis ma façon de penser !**

**-Non, Liam ! Surtout pas ! Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai refusé que tu me raccompagnes jusqu'ici ? Il ne veut pas nous voir ensemble, on doit simplement être discrets. Tant qu'il ne se doute de rien, tout ira bien !**

**-Tu ne peux pas honnêtement espérer que je reste ici à rien faire**, souligna le châtain, clairement agité.

**-Si, c'est exactement ce que j'espère ! Je sais que la situation est loin d'être idéale, mais on trouvera une solution. Je te le promets, mon cœur, on trouvera une solution. Mais agir sous la colère n'arrangera rien, d'accord ?**

Après une série de jurons et de malédictions, l'étudiant soupira, un froncement de sourcils dans la voix.

**-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je le méprise…**

**-Si, crois-moi. Je peux.**

Le lendemain matin, les rayons lumineux du soleil éclairant la cuisine de la demeure d'un halo jaunâtre, Gemma entra dans la pièce en sautillant, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

**-Salut, frangin !** Lança-t-elle joyeusement, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

**-Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cette bonne humeur ?** S'enquit-il joyeusement, adorant le bonheur irradiant de sa sœur.

**-Oh, tu sais…** Esquiva-t-elle d'un vague signe de main.

**-Hum, je suppose que Niall a passé la nuit ici, alors ?** Devina-t-il, malicieux.

Dissimulant ses rougissements en se penchant dans une armoire afin d'en extraire des assiettes pour le petit-déjeuner, elle poursuivit :

**-Chut, d'ailleurs ! Il dort encore. Et Zayn ?**

**-Il est dans la douche, il ne devrait pas tarder à descendre. Ça te dérange si je monte m'habiller maintenant ?**

**-Non, vas-y. Je m'occupe du repas.**

Lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant, le bouclé disparut dans la cage d'escaliers. Laissée seule dans la cuisine, la brune rejoua la conversation de la veille entretenue avec le blond. Un détail la chatouillait, la perturbant d'une façon mesquine indétectable. Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la tracassait.

Extirpant une poêle de sous l'évier, elle la posa sur la plaque de cuisson, sortant des œufs du réfrigérateur. Et, à cet instant, les pièces se mirent en place.

Abandonnant ses préparations, la jeune fille se précipita à l'étage. Se dirigeant au pas de course vers la chambre de son frère, elle accorda une faible seconde d'attention vers la salle-de-bain où le bruit caractéristique du sèche-cheveux lui assura que ses paroles seraient dissimulées des oreilles indiscrètes.

**-Harry**, annonça-t-elle avec excitation, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre à la volée, **j'ai trouvé une solution pour envoyer Monsieur Malik derrière les barreaux !**

Ses rebondissements fiévreux s'interrompirent brutalement lorsque ses prunelles jades rencontrèrent un regard sombre, pas encore familier. Un souffle court haleta, lâchant un juron. Une expression horrifiée sur le visage, elle observa la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Son petit frère installé sur les genoux du métis habillé d'une simple serviette autour des hanches.

Une faible agitation lui parvint de la salle-de-bain et elle remarqua, horrifiée, la tête blonde qui en sortit, inconsciente du drame se déroulant dans la demeure. Alors qu'elle redirigeait son attention vers la chambre de son petit-frère, la seule chose semblant attirer son regard étaient les traits ombragés du métis.


	10. Everything Has Changed - Chapitre 10

Adressant un sourire reconnaissant à sa sœur, Harry quitta la cuisine, gravissant rapidement les escaliers afin de la laisser préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il se jeta sur le lit, souriant au métis lorsqu'il apparut quelques secondes plus tard, fraichement douché.

**-Regardez-moi ça**, commença le bouclé, un sourire joueur aux lèvres en s'approchant de son petit-ami. **Une serviette autour des hanches, les cheveux mouillés et des gouttes d'eau tombant sur ton torse… Est-ce que vous essayeriez de me séduire, Monsieur Malik ?** Interrogea-t-il, malicieux.

**-Je pensais que cette étape était dernière nous, pourtant**, répondit-il, taquin, entrainant l'adolescent sur ses genoux alors qu'il prenait place sur le matelas.

Un rire complice quittant sa gorge, les mains du lycéen trouvèrent immédiatement la taille du mécheux alors que leurs langues entamèrent un ballet endiablé.

**-J'adore être ici, avec toi**, chuchota l'artiste contre ses lippes rosées, ses dents mordillant la chair tendre.

**-Ne me laisse même pas commencer sur tout ce que j'adore chez toi, on en a pour des jours,** riposta le brun, gémissant sous la douce torture.

Soudainement, mettant un terme prémédité à leur étreinte, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée et la voix stridente de Gemma résonna avant même qu'elle ait passé le seuil.

**-Harry, j'ai trouvé une solution pour envoyer Monsieur Malik derrière les barreaux !**

En un claquement de doigt, l'atmosphère romanesque de la salle s'estompa. En un clignement de cils, la douceur de ce début de matinée se transforma en brutalité féroce. En une seconde maudite, les quelques instants de bonheur qu'étaient parvenus à construire les deux amants disparurent.

Poussant un soupir incrédule, le bouclé lâcha un juron étouffé. Simultanément, la jeune femme réalisa l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre, ses yeux s'élargissant de surprise, une expression horrifiée traversant ses traits. Pour compléter le tableau, la porte de la salle-de-bain s'ouvrit soudainement, ses grincements se répercutant dans le silence accablé de la demeure alors que Niall apparaissait au côté de Gemma. La seule chose qui, cependant, sembla attirer les regards au milieu de ce tourbillon d'émotions, fut le visage ombragé du métis.

Durant de longues secondes, tous s'immobilisèrent dans la maison, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Se couvrant la bouche d'une main agitée de tremblements, la brune laissa échapper un souffle haletant. Aussitôt, les bras du blond trouvèrent sa taille, l'enlaçant fortement avant d'interroger les deux jeunes hommes du regard.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?**

Ignorant la question, le bouclé encadra de ses doigts les traits figés de son petit-ami, caressant affectueusement ses pommettes, espérant récolter une réaction, quelle qu'elle soit.

**-Zayn ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Zayn, s'il te plait**, chuchota-t-il, sa voix brisée d'inquiétude.

Lentement, les pupilles sombres de l'étudiant semblèrent reprendre vie et examinèrent le visage de l'adolescent, répertoriant chaque centimètre carré de peau avant de se concentrer sur ses yeux couleur jade, y cherchant des réponses aux questions dont il ignorait l'existence.

Entrouvrant les lèvres, le métis essaya d'articuler un son, mais seul le silence résonna entre les murs.

**-C'est bien, mon cœur. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets**, encouragea le bouclé, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. **Parle-moi, Zayn. Parle-moi, s'il te plait !**

Balbutiant plusieurs syllabes incompréhensibles, le métis finit par fixer ses prunelles sur la seule femme de la maison, murmurant difficilement une sentence froide.

**-Va-t'en… Sors.**

**-Gemma, tu sors**, répéta immédiatement le petit-frère de la concerné, sa concentration toujours dirigée sur son copain.

**-Mais non, je…**

**-Tu sors de cette pièce**, interrompit-il fermement. **Tu as pris suffisamment de mauvaises décisions pour la journée, dégage !**

Perplexe quant au déroulement des évènements, Niall comprit cependant rapidement aux expressions grave des deux amants que la situation était loin d'être idéal et emmena une Gemma agitée et tremblante vers la cuisine.

Lorsque la silhouette de la jeune femme eut disparut, la respiration du métis sembla s'apaiser quelque peu. Descendant du matelas, Harry l'allongea sur le lit, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, ses mains serrées entre les siennes.

A nouveau, les lèvres du métis entamèrent une lutte infernale, tentant d'interpeler le bouclé, qui déchiffra rapidement les chuchotements étouffés.

**-Louis ? Tu veux Louis ?** S'enquit-il, l'artiste acquiesçant prestement**. Je vais l'appeler tout de suite, d'accord ? Louis et Liam, ils seront ici aussi vite que possible. En attendant, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, ça te fera du bien. Tu ne bouges pas, surtout. Je reviens tout de suite, mon ange. **

Abandonnant un tendre baiser sur le front du garçon, Harry disparut dans la cage d'escaliers. Pénétrant quelques secondes plus tard dans la cuisine, il s'empara d'un verre dans une armoire, accordant un bref regard à sa sœur affalée sur un tabouret, son visage entre ses mains posées sur le bar.

**-Il est trop tard pour se morfondre**, ronchonna-t-il méchamment. **Le mal est fait, maintenant.**

**-Je suis désolée, Haz, je te promets que ce n'était pas volontaire**, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. **Je n'aurais jamais souhaité que ça se passe de cette façon. **

**-Comment va-t-il ?** S'enquit Niall, mettant un terme à la dispute rodant dans les parages.

**-Je crois qu'il nous fait une espèce de crise d'angoisse, mais ça devrait aller. Par contre, il veut voir Louis, tu pourrais l'appeler ? Et Liam, aussi, je ne sais pas comment la suite va se dérouler mais ça risque d'être difficile**, répondit-il en remplissant le récipient d'eau.

**-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?** S'impatienta le blond, attrapant son téléphone portable.

**-Demande à Gemma, elle est douée pour cracher le morceau**, répliqua-t-il aigrement en tournant les talons.

Une heure plus tard, la porte de la chambre du bouclé s'ouvrit lentement, grinçant faiblement, attirant l'attention des deux garçons blottis sur le lit, enfouis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, espérant échapper à la réalité destructrice du monde extérieur.

**-Bon sang, Zayn**, souffla Louis, lâchant aussitôt la main de Liam afin de grimper sur le matelas, prenant la place que le brun venait de quitter.

**-Bonjour, Harry**, salua gentiment le châtain, lui souriant doucement avant de lui serrer brièvement l'épaule en un geste de soutien, repérant instantanément la tristesse et la gravité ancrées dans ses traits.

**-Merci d'être venu**, répondit-il sincèrement. **Je m'inquiète pour lui.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** S'informa Louis, s'étant redressé, désormais adossé à la tête de lit, Zayn installé à ses côtés.

**-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on ait une discussion tous ensembles… **Murmura l'adolescent, ses prunelles volant vers celles de son amant. **Zayn, pour cela, je vais devoir aller chercher Gemma. Tu crois que ça va aller ?**

Le métis hésita une seconde, son regard dérivant vers les autres occupants de la pièce avant d'ouvrir la bouche, les jugeant digne de confiance.

**-Peu importe ce qu'elle pense de moi et ma famille, tu resteras auprès de moi ?** S'enquit-il prudemment, une vulnérabilité déchirante dans la voix.

**-Evidemment, son avis n'a aucune importance !**

**-Harry, c'est ta sœur. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle influencera ton jugement…**

**-Toute ma vie on a décidé à ma place. On m'a baladé aux quatre coins du pays, on m'a changé de familles sans cesse, je devais constamment faire mes adieux aux peu de repères que j'avais bâti, alors c'est fini. Plus personne ne m'imposera quoique ce soit désormais.**

**-Tu me le promets ? **

**-Je te le promets.**

**-D'accord, allons chercher Gemma. **

Se redressant, les quatre jeunes hommes quittèrent la pièce, descendant les escaliers afin de se rendre dans le salon où Niall tentait en vain de rassurer une Gemma plus qu'anxieuse. Un air méfiant dans les yeux, Zayn pris place en face d'elle, entouré de son petit-frère et de son petit-ami, Liam s'appuyant contre le dossier du fauteuil, sa main entourant la base de son cou, jouant avec les mèches de cheveux caressant sa nuque.

Ses pupilles dilatées par l'appréhension, l'artiste inspira profondément, son dos se redressant, sa posture droite et son regard sévère témoignant de sa concentration.

**-Je veux savoir ce que vous me cachez.**

Ses paupières étroitement fermées, Gemma s'arma de courage, la main de Niall trouvant la sienne avant qu'elle ne fasse de nouveau face à la famille Malik-Tomlinson. Adressant un regard interrogateur à son petit-frère, elle s'assura qu'il était prêt pour que la vérité soit dévoilée avant de commencer.

**-Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, Harry et moi avons perdu nos parents il y a une dizaine d'années.**

S'accordant quelques secondes de pause, elle observa les expressions déconcertées et abasourdies de Liam et Louis, les doigts du pakistanais s'emmêlant avec ceux du bouclé.

**-Pour résumer, nous rentrions d'une journée dans un parc d'attraction. Harry s'est endormi dès que le moteur de la voiture a démarré, mais j'étais beaucoup trop excitée pour cela. Il faisait sombre dehors, les routes étaient désertes. Soudainement, un véhicule est arrivé en sens inverse et nous est rentré dedans. La voiture a dérapé et est partie en tonneaux. Tout ce que je pouvais percevoir était les cris de mes parents jusqu'à ce que nous atterrissions sur le capot de la voiture et que leurs hurlements s'arrêtent brusquement. Là, je n'entendais que des pleurs. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour réaliser que j'en étais la source. Une autre voiture est arrivée peu de temps après et le conducteur nous a remarqués sur le bas-côté de la route. Il a aussitôt appelé la police et des ambulances. Les urgentistes l'avait prévenu de ne surtout pas essayer de nous bouger tant qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'estimation des dégâts, alors il est resté à nos côtés et s'est contenté de nous rassurer, de nous promettre que tout allait bien se passer. En quelques minutes à peine, des urgentistes sont arrivés sur les lieux, et nous avons rapidement été extirpés des débris.**

Ce ne fut qu'en sentant une goutte tomber sur ses mains que la demoiselle remarqua qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer. Elle avait raconté cette histoire tellement de fois auparavant… Mais expliquer les circonstances de la mort de ses parents devant le fils de leur assassin, c'était une toute nouvelle expérience. Ne supportant pas de voir les larmes emplir les yeux des auditeurs attentifs, elle adressa un vague signe de la tête à son frère qui comprit le message et poursuivit le récit.

**-Ils nous ont escortés jusqu'à une ambulance et nous ont ordonné d'y attendre que nos parents soient dégagés. Seulement, quand ils sont revenus, la seule chose les accompagnant étaient deux brancards couverts de housses noires. Nous avons été évacués vers l'hôpital et après quelques examens médicaux, nous avons enchainés les interrogatoires avec la police. Je n'ai pas vu le coupable, mais en ce qui concerne Gemma… **

S'interrompant, il leva les yeux vers sa sœur qui souffla lourdement, évacuant la pression avant de poursuivre d'une voix vacillante, entrecoupée de sanglots.

**-Avant l'impact, nous chantions tous ensemble une chanson qui passait à la radio. C'était un vieux morceau des Spice Girls que maman adorait dans sa jeunesse et qu'évidemment, tout le monde connaissait. On riait, on chantait, on se moquait de la voix de papa et dès qu'il a vu le conducteur en sens inverse, il s'est calmé et s'est assuré de rester sur sa droite. Il faisait très sombre et les routes étaient légèrement glissantes. Dans la lueur des phares, on a aperçu son visage de loin et maman a plaisanté en disant que c'était un très bel homme, et que lui, contrairement à mon père, devait surement chanter convenablement. Elle avait raison, c'était un très bel homme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tue mes parents et prenne les traits d'un monstre. Après l'accident, il a remis son véhicule en route et il a disparu dans l'obscurité. Il s'est enfui, sans se préoccuper des vies qu'il avait enlevées.**

**-Un policier qui s'occupait de l'affaire avait récolté toutes les informations et nous avait promis que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre**, continua le bouclé. **Seulement, dès le lendemain il a été muté dans une autre ville. L'affaire a été classée sans suite et le portrait-robot n'a jamais été créé ni diffusé. **

**-Oh bon sang**, murmura sourdement Liam, essuyant du revers de la main ses joues humides. **Quel âge aviez-vous ? Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis après une telle épreuve ?**

**-Nous avons séjourné pendant quelques jours dans un foyer d'accueil avant d'être séparés dans des maisons d'accueil. Je n'ai connu que deux familles mais Harry ne cessait de bouger. Dès que j'ai atteint ma majorité, j'ai fait le nécessaire pour récupérer sa garde. Ca a demandé plusieurs années, mais au final, grâce aux économies de nos parents, nous avons pu nous installer ici.**

**-Je comprends que ce soit très difficile à gérer, et je suis réellement désolé pour votre perte, mais quel est le rapport avec Zayn ? **Interrogea Louis, ses yeux bleus perplexes.

Se tournant vers le métis, Harry resserra son emprise sur sa main, entremêlant leurs doigts.

**-Tu te souviens de la soirée que j'ai passée chez toi ? Le soir de la tempête ? Le lendemain matin, quand tes parents sont rentrés, ton père s'est énervé en m'apercevant. Il t'a ordonné de me faire sortir immédiatement de la maison, et on en ignorait la raison. Nous pensons que c'est parce qu'il m'avait reconnu.**

**-Reconnu d'où ?** Demanda-t-il, les engrenages commençant à se tourner dans son esprit. **Tu ne penses tout de même pas que…**

L'adolescent se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, les traits graves et désolés.

**-Mais, comment c'est possible ? Même en admettant qu'il est coupable, l'accident a du se dérouler tellement rapidement… Comment aurait-il pu vous voir ?**

**-La semaine suivant l'accident, nos photos et nos noms étaient partout**, expliqua Gemma**. C'était un fait divers formidable, les pauvres petits enfants devenus orphelins par un accident de la route. Parce que c'est ce qu'en ont conclu les journalistes. Ils ont fait croire que la voiture avait dérapé seule, dû au mauvais état de la route. Sachant qu'il était responsable, ton père a surement suivit les informations.**

**-Attends une seconde**, interrompit Niall. **Il y a quelques jours, quand tu es venu nous chercher Louis et moi pour aller à l'hôpital, tu étais dans un état second. On ne te reconnaissait plus…**

**-Et le père de Zayn était là**, compléta le mécheux**, il m'a interpellé et m'a demandé de ne pas rentrer trop tard.**

**-Ca m'a prise complètement par surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir. Surtout pas ici, dans ce petit coin de Paradis où on allait pouvoir recommencer une vie loin de ce cauchemar. **

**-Non, si mon père avait réellement causé un accident, il se serait au moins assuré qu'il n'y ait pas de blessés !** Intervint brutalement Zayn, évitant de sauter aux conclusions.

**-Pas s'il avait de l'alcool dans le sang…** Lança la brune.

**-Quoi ? **

**-Comment expliquer l'impact, sinon ? **

**-Mais, tu as dit que l'état de la route n'était pas bon !** S'exclama le pakistanais, l'angoisse s'infiltrant dans ses veines.

**-Il roulait beaucoup trop vite, Zayn**, raisonna la demoiselle. **Rien que cela suffirait à le condamner.**

**-Ca n'explique pas pour autant la mutation de l'agent**, souligna méthodiquement le blond.

**-Bien sûr que si, Monsieur Malik est le chef de la Police. Il a énormément de pouvoir sur son personnel. Quelques coups de téléphone et le tour était joué**, déduit Liam, incrédule quant aux révélations apportées par la conversation.

**-C'est impossible…** Murmura Zayn, se prenant la tête entre les mains, ses doigts massant fermement ses tempes.

**-Pourquoi tu essaies autant de le défendre ? **S'enquit le châtain, avide de compréhension.

**-Je sais qu'il s'agit de ton père mais il est temps de reconnaître qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelqu'un de bien**, encouragea le mécheux, ses prunelles sondant celles tourmentées de son demi-frère.

**-Parce que je ne peux pas vivre avec la culpabilité d'être le fils de l'assassin des parents de mon petit-ami ! **Explosa l'artiste, sa colère et sa douleur résonnant entre les murs de la pièce.

**-Zayn, mon cœur,** intervint aussitôt Harry, ses mains rejoignant les joues du métis. **Personne ne t'en tient responsable, tu m'entends ? Rien de tout cela n'est ta faute.**

**-Il fait des choses horribles, c'est comme ça**, apaisa Louis, sa voix douce familière semblant adoucir la nervosité de l'étudiant. **Tu veux un autre exemple ? Il m'empêche de sortir avec l'homme que j'aime. Il se fiche de mes sentiments, il ne pense qu'à sa réputation. Et c'est certainement ce qu'il s'est passé pour l'accident. **

**-C'était lui, le maître chanteur ?**

**-Il nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser un soir. Tu nous avais prévenus, il fallait qu'on reste prudent, mais on s'est laissé emporter… Quoiqu'il en soit, on s'est fait surprendre. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il m'a appelé dans son bureau. Et là, il a commencé à m'insulter. Pédé, tapette, gouine… Tout y est passé. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était un véritable affront à l'honneur de la famille et que je devais payer. Il m'a ordonné d'arrêter de voir Liam, et il lui a interdit l'accès à la maison.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Et pourquoi as-tu obéi ? Ca faisait des mois que vous vous voyiez en cachette, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose.**

**-Pour s'assurer que je suive les ordres, il a menacé d'arrêter de payer tes études si je revoyais Liam. Et si je te mettais au courant, il appelait le lycée et les prévenait des relations qu'entretenaient un élève et un stagiaire. Tu imagines le scénario…**

**-Et c'était quoi le super plan pour le mettre derrière les barreaux ?** S'enquit-il ironiquement, son animosité envers la jeune femme toujours présente.

**-Je pensais pouvoir me servir du fait qu'il ait levé la main sur toi pour approcher un avocat, et ensuite le mener sur la piste de l'accident.**

**-Tu aurais très bien pu faire appel à un avocat avant de savoir qu'il m'avait frappé.**

**-C'est vrai, mais je n'ai aucune preuve. Après avoir appris cela, j'espérais que tu accepterais de témoigner en notre faveur. J'espérais que tu serais enthousiaste à l'idée de l'éloigner de ta famille.**

**-Je ne peux pas le laisser se faire enfermer !**

**-Zayn**, tenta d'argumenter le châtain avant de se faire couper dans son élan.

**-Il fait ça pour moi n'est-ce pas ?** Intervint Louis, ayant soudainement assemblé les pièces du puzzle.

**-S'il est en prison, il ne vous sera plus d'aucune utilité !** Appuya le pakistanais.

**-Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce qu'il se passe ?** Interrogea le blond, se sentant une nouvelle fois en territoire inconnu.

**-Si ma maman a épousé Monsieur Malik, s'est en grande partie pour ses revenus importants**, confessa le mécheux, évitant le regard de ses amis. **Après le divorce de mes parents, nous nous sommes retrouvés sans rien, a un doigt de finir dans la rue. Monsieur Malik a tenté de séduire ma mère, et elle a sauté sur l'occasion. Ca semblait être la seule solution envisageable.**

**-Donc, si on l'envoie en cellule**, continua l'artiste**, une partie des revenus sera coupée.**

**-Lorsqu'un membre actif d'une famille est en prison, une somme d'argent est attribué à la famille**, informa Gemma.

**-Pas assez pour vivre confortablement, cependant.**

**-Peu importe, je refuse que cela t'empêche de punir ton père pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir**, reprit Louis. **Zayn, tu n'es pas seul, tu m'entends ? Moi, Liam, Niall, Harry… On répondra constamment présent. On déménagera dans une maison plus modeste avec maman. Elle t'aime tellement, tu es comme un fils pour elle. **

Poussant un profond soupir empli de tension, le métis dirigea son attention vers l'adolescent installé à ses côtés.

**-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?** Implora-t-il sombrement.

**-Je veux simplement que tu sois heureux, le reste m'importe peu**, répondit Harry, ses prunelles brillantes de sincérité.

**-Laissez-moi un peu de temps, d'accord ?** Lança-t-il à l'assemblée. **Avant de faire quoique ce soit, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.**

Apposant un baiser tendre sur la joue du bouclé, il se redressa, disparaissant par la porte d'entrée.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant**, interrogea Niall au travers du silence tendu.

**-On attend !** Répondit aussitôt Harry, le regard dur et protecteur.

**-Hors de question, on appelle un avocat et on lui explique la situation ! **Répliqua Gemma, se redressant.

**-J'ai dit qu'on attendait !** Répéta le bouclé, sa voix s'élevant d'une octave. **Il a besoin de temps, on va le lui accorder !**

**-Tu en es certain ?**

**-J'ai confiance en lui**, répondit-il avec conviction.

**-Tu as conscience du nombre de choses horribles qu'à faites son père ?**

**-J'ai confiance en lui.**

**-Très bien… Dans ce cas, on attend.**


	11. Everything Has Changed - Chapitre 11

Adossé au mur de briques rouges entourant l'arrière de la maison, Harry inspira profondément. La sensation de l'oxygène glissant dans sa trachée et emplissant ses poumons parvint à apaiser une partie de sa nervosité, le tempo endiablé de son cœur s'estompant quelque peu avant qu'il expire tout aussi fortement.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Dans quel genre de monde les gens perdaient-ils leurs parents pour ensuite s'attacher aux enfants de leur assassin ? La situation était absurde, le bouclé en avait parfaitement conscience, pourtant, à choisir, il n'en aurait pas modifié le moindre élément. Il s'était fait la promesse de prouver au métis et à lui-même que l'amour était possible, qu'après un tel enchainement de malheurs et d'accidents, eux aussi avaient droit au bonheur.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent et vagabondèrent vers un monde où leurs familles étaient bel et bien complètes. Un sourire triste aux lèvres, il imaginait la réaction de ses parents lorsqu'il leur aurait présenté Zayn. L'accueil chaleureux de sa maman, la poignée de main ferme mais amicale de son papa. Dans cet univers parallèle, Gemma aurait adoré le garçon, sans aucun doute. Jamais elle n'aurait pu redouter qu'il cache un côté sombre semblable à celui de son géniteur.

Il inventait différents scénarios pour sa rencontre avec Madame Malik, sa beauté naturelle et son rire cristallin alors qu'elle racontait des anecdotes sur l'enfance de son fils. Elle se serait parfaitement intégrée dans le camp Styles.

Clignant des paupières, il revint dans le monde réel et constata, interloqué, que le pincement douloureux qu'il s'était préparé à ressentir était absent. Certes, la douleur enfouie de la disparition de ses parents était toujours là, mais il réalisa que tant qu'il avait l'artiste à ses côtés, il serait capable de combattre ce manque et de tomber amoureux de leur avenir. Ensemble.

Harry, Zayn, Louis, Liam, Niall, Gemma… Ils formaient une équipe désormais.

A quelques mètres de là, la porte menant au jardin s'ouvrit et le mécheux apparut sur le seuil, lui adressant un sourire fragile avant de le rejoindre, prenant place à sa droite. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, perdus dans leurs pensées et tâtant le terrain avant que le nouvel arrivant entrouvre les lèvres, brisant la quiétude du jardin.

**-Je suis désolé, pour tes parents…** Murmura-t-il maladroitement, la semelle de sa chaussure plongeant dans la terre.

**-Je suis désolé de vous imposer tout cela**, répondit le bouclé, un air quelque peu coupable sur le visage.

**-Tu sais, tout le monde parle de Zayn à l'intérieur, mais je réalise que c'est sans doute pour toi et ta sœur que la situation est la plus compliquée.**

**-Est-ce que… **Commença le brun, hésitant, avant d'abandonner ses doutes et de poursuivre. **Est-ce que c'est mal qu'il soit la seule chose qui m'inquiète en ce moment ? Je viens de découvrir que c'est son père qui a tué mes parents, et pourtant… Je suis incapable de lui en vouloir. Gemma est bouleversée et furieuse, mais la seule chose sur laquelle je parviens à me concentrer est son bien-être.**

Louis étouffa un rire, se décalant contre le mur, ses yeux délaissant le point qu'il fixait droit devant lui afin de trouver ceux de son ami.

**-Je pense que c'est loin d'être anormal, étant donné les circonstances. Tes parents sont décédés il y a plus de dix ans, tu as appris à l'accepter et à admettre qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour changer cela. Et tu connaissais Zayn bien avant de découvrir la vérité, tu savais que c'était quelqu'un de bien et que tu pouvais lui faire confiance. Gemma, par contre, a dû faire face simultanément à votre relation et à la révélation. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle.**

**-Je m'excuse pour ses réactions excessives, elle n'est pas du tout aussi désagréable d'habitude. Une fois qu'elle aura appris à le connaître, elle l'adorera.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est tout à fait logique**, rassura gentiment le jeune homme. **Elle a vu ses parents mourir devant ses yeux. Elle était consciente durant l'accident, c'est une image dont elle est incapable de se débarrasser. Tu es tout ce qui lui reste, elle veut te protéger. Et, malgré le fait qu'elle le déteste probablement pour l'instant, elle va finir par comprendre qu'il ne ressemble en rien à son père. **

**-En attendant, je hais l'idée de lui imposer cette pression supplémentaire. Je veux qu'il puisse venir ici quand il en a besoin, que ça lui serve de refuge, de défouloir. Mais avec Gemma dans les parages…** Souffla-t-il, las.

**-Malgré cette situation, je suis vraiment heureux que mon frère ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi**, avoua Louis, de la reconnaissance dans le regard. **Il mérite le meilleur et je suis persuadé que tu peux le lui apporter. **

**-Je voudrais le rendre heureux**, confessa timidement le bouclé, les joues rosies.

**-C'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire**, assura son ami. **Allez, on ferait mieux de rentrer, Gemma et Niall ont préparé le petit-déjeuner !**

Lui serrant brièvement l'épaule, Louis sourit une dernière fois au bouclé avant de l'entrainer vers la cuisine.

Installé autour de la table à manger, jouant distraitement avec sa fourchette dans sa nourriture laborieusement entamée, Harry laissa son regard vagabonder vers l'horloge murale : 10H15. Cela faisait à peine une heure que le métis avait disparu, et, pourtant, tout ce que désirait le bouclé était revoir son visage souriant lui adresser un clin d'œil complice et ses lèvres roses lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes.

Dans la pièce, les conversations s'enchainaient, bien que maladroites et éphémères, sans importance, leurs tentatives de garder un climat décontracté et serin vaines, mais suffisamment bénéfiques pour leur permettre de se souvenir que malgré le drame se déroulant sous leurs yeux, le monde continuait de tourner.

Lorsque son téléphone vibra brusquement dans la poche de son jeans, l'adolescent sursauta violemment et abandonna définitivement son assiette, s'emparant de l'appareil en une fraction de seconde.

**Je suis dehors, tu me rejoins ? Xx**

Il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier le nom de l'expéditeur pour deviner qui le contactait. Se redressant, il accorda un coup d'œil à l'assemblé, s'arrêtant sur Louis avant de murmurer un rapide :

**-Je sors, continuez sans moi.**

**-Harry**, intervint aussitôt Gemma, ses prunelles sombres d'angoisse le dévisageant prudemment.

**-Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses**, répondit le benjamin, une sincérité et un dévouement sans faille gravés dans ses traits**, il a la priorité.**

Se détournant, il perçut faiblement le soupir de la jeune femme avant d'enfiler ses chaussures, claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Il ne put retenir son sourire quand la silhouette du métis apparut devant lui, ses yeux rougis et gonflés témoignant de la dure réalité de leur existence. Sans un mot, l'artiste s'approcha, ses mains calleuses encadrant le visage du lycéen, son pouce caressant tendrement sa joue, avant de l'attirer dans un baiser chaste, affectueux, leurs lèvres se contentant de se caresser, de se découvrir. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

S'éloignant, l'étudiant lui tendit la main, son expression hésitante et interrogatrice s'estompant lorsque le bouclé emmêla ses doigts aux siens, ses pas s'alignant avec les siens alors que l'ainé les entrainaient à travers les ruelles calmes de Holmes Chapel.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence reposant, découvrant quelques coins de la ville que le brun n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter, avant de ralentir en face d'une vieille plaine de jeux déserte aux attractions rouillées. Percevant la confusion de son petit-ami, Zayn ouvrit la grille, entrant dans l'enclos afin de s'installer sur un banc, le bouclé se blottissant à ses côtés.

**-Mes parents m'emmenaient jouer ici quand j'étais petit…** Souffla-t-il imperceptiblement, l'émotion vibrante dans sa voix. **C'était dans un bien meilleur état. Des tas d'enfants courraient ici, ça grouillait de partout. Les parents prenaient place sur les bancs et observaient leurs enfants, tout en faisant connaissance avec d'autres adultes. Ma mère adorait venir. C'était tellement facile pour elle de s'adapter, elle charmait tout le monde en quelques sourires. Mon père aussi, à l'époque, rayonnait constamment. Il était fier de sa famille, de son mode de vie, de sa ville… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça n'a pas toujours été un monstre. **

**-Evidemment, comment aurait-il pu avoir un fils aussi parfait que toi si ça avait été le cas**, souligna tendrement le bouclé, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme.

**-Je me souviens parfaitement de ces souvenirs, ils sont intacts dans ma mémoire. Mais, en même temps, j'ai l'impression de les avoir regardés de loin plutôt que de les avoir vécus. Je retrouve les images mais pas les sensations. Je perçois les sourires de ma mère, mais je ne devine pas le bonheur que ça engendrait chez moi. Je l'imagine en train de m'enlacer, mais je ne ressens plus aucune émotion. J'ai peur de finir par l'oublier complétement, et ça me déchire… J'ai juste peur de perdre mon père de la même façon que j'ai perdu ma mère. Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est atroce, et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je me sens coupable et désolé, mais…**

S'éloignant, Harry encadra de ses doigts fins le visage de son amant, sa main libre trouvant refuge au milieu de celles du métis, mettant un terme aux divagations du garçon.

**-Zayn, écoute-moi. J'ai réellement besoin que tu comprennes ce que je vais te dire parce que je crains qu'on ne parvienne jamais à avancer si on ne met pas certaines choses au clair**, débuta-t-il.** Ce qui est arrivé à mes parents était un accident tragique, mais ça reste un accident. Si ça n'avait pas été ton père, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu nous rentrer dedans. Qui sait ? Et s'ils sont décédés, c'est que le destin en avait décidé. Tu n'imagines pas la colère que je peux ressentir quand je pense à leur disparition, l'angoisse qui m'envahit quand je réalise que je n'entendrai plus jamais le son de leur voix, mais si eux ont péri et pas nous, c'est que le destin l'avait défini. Il était hors de question qu'on abandonne alors qu'on avait encore toute la vie devant nous. Et malgré notre tristesse et les épreuves qu'on a dû traverser, regarde le résultat. Gemma et moi sommes enfin réunis dans une superbe maison dans une ville magnifique, et, plus important encore, nous avons croisé la route de gens incroyables qui nous rendent plus heureux qu'on l'était depuis de nombreuses années. **

S'interrompant une seconde afin de placer un baiser sur la joue de l'artiste, le benjamin poursuivit.

**-Et maintenant que je t'ai, maintenant que tu fais partie intégrante de ma vie, il est hors de question que notre histoire soit basée sur la culpabilité et le chagrin envers des évènements qui nous échappent. L'accident est terminé, il appartient au passé, je refuse qu'on s'attarde là-dessus. Ce que je veux, c'est une histoire simple, romantique. Je veux qu'on apprenne à s'aimer sans obstacle et sans fantôme qui nous retienne, d'accord ? Et en ce qui concerne ton père, je ne te demande pas de l'envoyer en prison, même si je suis plus ou moins certain que je le déteste. Je t'implore seulement de t'assurer qu'il n'ait plus la possibilité de faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?**

Son regard brulant rencontrant celui du lycéen, Zayn lui envoya un sourire éblouissant, capturant ses lèvres entre les siennes avant d'y murmurer :

**-J'en dit qu'on va être très heureux ensemble.**

Lorsque la porte d'entrée de la demeure des Styles s'ouvrit, révélant les voix harmonieuses de Zayn et Harry, Gemma poussa un soupir de soulagement, se relaxant contre le torse de Niall contre lequel elle était installée, les yeux rivés sur le téléviseur.

**-Tu vois**, souligna discrètement le blond, taquin**, il est revenu sain et sauf.**

**-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète autant, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios**, confessa-t-elle timidement.

**-Et qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ?** S' amusa l'Irlandais. **Zayn allait l'enlever afin de l'emmener à son père qui allait le torturer pour qu'il accepte de ne pas révéler la vérité ?**

Lui tirant vaguement la langue, la demoiselle se décala contre lui, rencontrant son regard bleuté.

**-Merci d'être constamment présent et d'estomper ma folie. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tenu le coup sans toi.**

**-Je serai là à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi**, promit-il doucement, sa main trouvant celle de la jeune femme. **Et puis, regarde le côté positif. Maintenant, grâce à moi, tu sais plus ou moins te débrouiller en cuisine ! Et pas la peine de discuter, tout le crédit m'en revient !**

Laissant échapper un rire cristallin, l'étudiante apposa une main sur sa bouche, ne voulant pas perturber la quiétude de la maison.

**-Tu sais, si je ne craignais pas que quelqu'un rentre et ruine ce moment que je désire absolument parfait, je t'embrasserai bien**, confia le blond, toute trace d'humour sur son visage remplacée par une sincérité profonde.

Se détournant, Gemma s'appuya sur son coude, se redressant quelque peu alors que ses lèvres trouvèrent la joue du garçon, appuyant un doux baiser au coin de ses lèvres, s'y attardant tendrement.

**-Ce n'est qu'un début, je te le promets**, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille avant de se réinstaller contre son torse, ses bras se resserrant autour de sa silhouette.

Passant le bout de son nez dans la cuisine, Zayn sourit doucement à la silhouette de Liam, enfoncé jusqu'aux coudes dans l'évier de la cuisine des Styles, nettoyant la vaisselle. Le front plissé du jeune homme et ses gestes brusques témoignaient de son inquiétude et le métis fit immédiatement un pas un avant, détestant l'idée d'être la cause de cette angoisse.

**-Salut**, lança-t-il tranquillement en s'avançant dans la pièce, le brun sursautant légèrement sous la surprise.

-**Tu es rentré**, souffla l'étudiant, tournant sur ses talons. **Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander comment tu vas ?**

**-Si tu pouvais éviter, j'apprécierai**, rit affectueusement le pakistanais, ses épaules se relaxant quelque peu.

S'approchant de son meilleur ami, ce dernier attrapa un essuie de vaisselle d'un tiroir ouvert, se mettant à la tâche.

**-J'avais besoin de m'occuper**, expliqua le châtain en désignant les plats sales d'un signe de tête. **Je commence à étouffer ici. **

**-Harry et moi avons discuté et je crois avoir trouvé une solution pour régler toute cette histoire. Je dois encore réfléchir, mais je pense qu'on va s'en sortir cette fois.**

**-Comment va Harry ? Pas trop chamboulé ?** Interrogea le stagiaire, rajoutant du savon dans l'eau tiède.

**-Il a été absolument parfait avec moi**, répondit tendrement le métis. **Je suis tellement heureux d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme lui, aussi compréhensif et compatissant. **

**-C'est un chouette gamin**, acquiesça-t-il aussitôt. **Lui et Louis ont l'air de s'entendre assez bien.**

**-Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tenu le coup sans toi, Lou, Niall et Harry**, poursuivit le jeune homme.

**-La question ne se pose plus désormais, nous sommes présents et on ne compte pas aller où que ce soit**, promit le garçon.

**-Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si je n'avais pas rencontré Harry, on aurait tous pu vivre en paix. Il n'aurait pas eu à revivre cet épisode de sa vie et j'aurais pu éviter de vous inclure dans cette histoire…**

**-Zayn, écoute-moi bien. Je te promets que tout va bien se terminer. On l'aura tous, notre fin heureuse. On finira tous mariés avec beaucoup d'enfants. Cette histoire, ce n'est qu'une étape menant à la finalité du conte de fées, d'accord ?**

Abandonnant son essuie, le métis attira son ami dans ses bras, sa tête se blottissant au creux de son épaule, ses remerciements murmurés contre sa peau.

Lorsque Zayn et Liam finirent par sortir de la cuisine, les bras chargés de plateaux comprenant des snacks et des boissons, ils installèrent les encas sur la table de jardin, les occupants de la maison les rejoignant rapidement. Se servant dans une atmosphère plus détendue que précédemment, ils prirent place sur la terrasse au milieu d'une série de plaisanteries innocentes.

Accaparant la chaise voisine à celle de son petit-ami, Harry s'empara d'une des mains du métis, liant leurs doigts en un geste réconfortant, devinant la raison de cette réunion improvisée. Lançant un regard nerveux à Louis, le pakistanais se détendit grâce à son clin d'œil complice, la main que Liam apposa brièvement sur son épaule achevant de le décontracter.

**-J'ai réfléchi à toute cette situation**, commença-t-il finalement. **Je suis conscient que vous n'agirez pas sans mon consentement et je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Je comprends également tout le mal que mon père à semer autour de lui, toutes les mauvaises décisions qu'il a prises et tous les coups bas qu'il vous a joués. Je n'oublie pas non plus qu'il a levé la main sur son propre fils. Cependant, j'ai déjà perdu ma mère et je ne voudrais pas perdre mon père. S'il devait croupir en prison, ça le tuerait. Et même s'il le mérite certainement, je ne supporterai pas d'être responsable d'une telle décision. **

Levant les yeux, il ancra ses prunelles dans celles brillantes de curiosité et de perplexité de Gemma.

**-Je refuse de le condamner à une telle sentence, et si vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre, j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Mon but n'est pas de jouer avec vos nerfs ou quoi que ce soit de la sorte. Je voudrais qu'on parvienne à l'éloigner, à lui ordonner de fuir et de ne jamais revenir dans nos vies, plutôt que de l'enfermer derrière les barreaux. Et je crois qu'on a de bonnes chances d'y parvenir. **

**-C'est quoi le plan ? **Interrogea Niall, la concentration gravée dans ses traits.

**-Je pensais demander à un avocat appartenant à un barreau extérieur à celui de la ville de l'interpeller et de lui expliquer les peines qu'il risque pour tout ce qu'il a fait.**

**-Pourquoi extérieur à la ville ?** S'enquit Louis, perplexe.

**-Pour que malgré son poste de chef de la police local, il ne puisse intervenir. J'ignore s'il a un quelconque pouvoir sur les puissances juridiques, mais mieux vaut ne pas courir le risque**, répondit le métis. **Seulement…**

**-Seulement, il ne peut pas s'agir d'un véritable avocat**, compléta Liam.

**-Pourquoi pas ?** Intervint Harry, confus.

**-Un véritable avocat exigerait, premièrement, beaucoup de frais. Et, deuxièmement, demanderait des détails que nous ne voulons pas divulguer. Le but est de l'effrayer, pas de l'envoyer devant un tribunal.**

**-Aucun avocat n'accepterait de lui proposer de fuir en échange d'une condamnation**, expliqua le châtain.

**-Alors c'est ce que vous prévoyez ? Le menacer d'une peine de prison s'il refuse de s'éloigner ?** Résuma Gemma, le visage fermé. **Vous pensez réellement que ça peut marcher ? **

**-Pourquoi pas ? **Défendit aussitôt le bouclé, fusillant sa sœur du regard.

**-Parce qu'il n'est pas idiot. Un faux avocat ne fonctionnerait pas, en une seule recherche sur Internet il pourra vérifier si la personne est qualifiée ou pas !**

**-Attendez**, interrompit Niall, s'avançant sur le bord de sa chaise. **Vous vous rappelez que je vous ai expliqué que toute la famille de ma mère était présente pour s'occuper d'elle à l'hôpital ? Une de ses sœurs est avocate dans le Nord du Pays. Elle appartient à un barreau différent, elle a un diplôme certifié et, même si on doit lui expliquer toute l'histoire, elle fera ce qu'on lui demande. On peut avoir confiance en elle. **

**-Hors de question que ta famille soit plus impliquée que nécessaire !** Protesta Zayn**. Tu prends suffisamment de risques comme cela !**

**-Tu as vu la situation dans laquelle on se trouve ? Comment tu veux qu'on s'en sorte sans prendre de risques ? **Riposta impétueusement le blond.

Un silence prudent s'installa sur le groupe, chacun méditant sur le déroulement des évènements. Ses prunelles bleutées voyageant d'un visage à l'autre, l'Irlandais laissa échapper un soupir.

**-Ecoutez, il est trop tard pour reculer. On ne peut pas le laisser continuer à rythmer nos existences**, lança-t-il finalement. **Je suis prêt à vous accorder mon aide, alors vous avez intérêt à l'accepter. Peu importe les conséquences, je suis partant.**

**-Je suis**, intercéda Louis, son regard se posant sur son petit-ami. **J'en ai marre de cacher qui je suis réellement.**

**-J'accepte sans aucune hésitation**, confirma Liam, embrassant rapidement le front de l'adolescent.

**-Evidemment, que j'accepte**, lâcha le bouclé. **Hors de question qu'il continue à faire du mal aux gens que j'aime.**

**-Gemma ?** Interrogea doucement Zayn.

Plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien, il la laissa prendre quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se décider.

**-Ta décision est toute aussi importante que la mienne**, murmura-t-il.

**-Si quoi que ce soit arrive à Harry, tu en seras entièrement responsable, d'accord ?**

**-D'accord. Mais rien ne lui arrivera, jamais.**

**-Je t'accorde ma confiance, ne la trahie pas**, accepta-t-elle péniblement.

-**Dans ce cas, mettons-nous au travail**, lança le métis, une étincelle de défi dans les yeux.


	12. Everything Has Changed - Chapitre 12

S'accordant une seconde de répit, Zayn s'adossa à la porte d'entrée, inspirant profondément afin de dissimuler sa nervosité. Jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme l'accompagnant, il se détendit quelque peu face à son sourire rassurant et, avec un bref signe de tête, il poussa le panneau de bois, invitant la demoiselle à le précéder dans la maison.

Avançant d'un pas chancelant, il passa sa tête par la porte de la cuisine, cherchant la silhouette imposante de son père. Se détournant, il pénétra dans le salon et ne put retenir la chair de poule rampant sur sa peau lorsqu'il rencontra son regard froid.

**-Zayn**, accueilli sèchement l'homme.

**-Papa, pose ton journal**, commença-t-il d'une voix vacillante. **Il faut que je te parle.**

**-Fiston, je vais partir travailler. Ma journée promet d'être épuisante et je veux simplement me reposer, alors tes problèmes d'adolescent mal dans sa peau attendront.**

Un frisson de haine et de courage le parcourant, le métis contourna le canapé, arrachant dédaigneusement le journal de l'étreinte de son père.

**-Non, tu vas m'écouter ! Et, ne t'inquiète pas, après ce que tu vas entendre, tu auras tout le temps de décompresser**, menaça-t-il amèrement.

Durant de longues secondes, les prunelles de son père brulèrent ses pupilles, y cherchant des réponses à cette explosion soudaine.

**-Je t'écoute**, marmonna-t-il, son regard se concentrant finalement sur la jeune femme se tenant à ses côtés. **Qui est-ce ?**

**-Je te présente Alice Darren, elle est avocate au barreau de Londres.**

**-Enchantée, Monsieur Malik**, salua la blonde.

Ignorant son intervention, l'ainé se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son fils, perplexe.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ?** Interrogea-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

**-Je suis désolé, papa… **Chuchota le pakistanais. **Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu as dépassé les bornes.**

**-Monsieur Malik, votre fils m'a demandé d'examiner votre cas**, débuta l'avocate, son visage lisse et des plus sérieux.

**-Mon cas ?** Répéta l'homme, sidéré. **Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Votre fils m'a rapporté vos actes récents appuyés de preuves et des témoins valides qui seraient parfaitement pertinents dans un procès.**

**-Je ne comprends pas, de quoi parlez-vous ?**

**-Devrais-je vous en dresser la liste ? Nous avons, tout d'abord, l'accident de voiture mortel ayant couté la vie à Monsieur et Madame Styles il y a onze ans de cela. Etre l'auteur d'une telle collision et, surtout, s'enfuir sans laisser de traces, mène au meilleur des cas à quinze ans de prison, Monsieur Malik. N'oublions pas de souligner que vous avez également dissimulé les preuves en vous débarrassant de l'agent s'occupant de l'affaire. Si nous ajoutons à cela, le harcèlement psychologique dont vous êtes coupable à l'encontre de votre beau-fils dû à ses préférences sexuelles et le chantage auquel vous l'avez soumis, on passe largement à vingt ans d'enfermement.**

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la pièce, les yeux de Zayn résolument baissés alors que son père s'agitait sur le canapé, sa nervosité évidente dans ses gestes brusques.

**-Vous n'avez aucune preuve**, bafouilla-t-il difficilement.

**-Au contraire, nous avons de quoi construire un très beau dossier**, assura la spécialiste.

Son regard rencontrant celui presque affolé du métis, elle lui adressa un sourire complice, s'excusant avant de quitter la pièce.

**-Je vais vous laisser discuter, vous en avez besoin. Et, Monsieur Malik ? Je vous conseille vivement de ne pas toucher à ce jeune homme, je serai juste à l'extérieur et au moindre haussement de ton, j'appelle la police. **

A la seconde où la porte d'entrée se referma sur la blonde, l'homme explosa, s'approchant de son fils, les poings serrés, sa voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure étouffé, furieux.

**-Comment oses-tu faire une telle chose ? Est-ce que tu réalises que tu es sur le point de détruire la vie de ton propre père ?**

**-Et est-ce que tu réalises que tu passes ton temps à manipuler la vie des gens qui t'entourent ? A faire du mal à de parfaits innocents ? **Répliqua Zayn, la mâchoire serrée.

**-Et d'après toi, ça mérite vingt putain d'années de prison ?**

**-Evidemment ! Mais nous sommes prêts à te donner le choix**, répondit-il prudemment.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**-On accepte de renoncer au procès à quelques conditions**, expliqua le benjamin, son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de manigancer ?**

**-Tu as fait suffisamment de mal, ici. On veut que tu disparaisses, que tu quittes la ville. Si tu renonces à ton travail et que tu t'installes très loin d'ici, on arrête tout.**

**-Mais c'est insensé**, s'exclama l'homme, levant les bras de désespoir.

**-Je n'ai pas fini**, reprit sévèrement l'étudiant. **Tu pourras toujours avoir accès à ton compte bancaire, mais nous exigeons que le compte comprenant toutes tes économies revienne à Jay.**

**-Comment peux-tu demander une telle chose ?**

**-Et, finalement, si jamais tu reprends contact avec nous ou que tu fais du mal à une des personnes que j'aime, je relance immédiatement la procédure. Et cela inclut évidemment Harry et Gemma Styles.**

Examinant longuement les traits de son fils, Monsieur Malik arpenta la pièce d'un bout à l'autre, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

**-Comment tu as su pour l'accident ? **S'enquit-il d'une voix tremblante.

**-Gemma t'a reconnu, et ta réaction en apercevant Harry a confirmé cette hypothèse.**

**-Comment est-ce que tu peux apprécier cette famille ?** Maugréa-t-il sous son souffle, indigné.

**-Gemma est adorable et tient plus que tout à son frère et ferait n'importe quoi pour le protéger. Harry, lui, est juste parfait. Je l'aime, papa. **

**-Bon sang, soupira le père, rejetant sa tête en arrière, ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu es tombé aussi bas ? Aimer les hommes, c'est une véritable honte ! Comme si avoir un pédé dans la famille ne suffisait pas…**

**-Louis est amoureux de Liam et c'est le plus beau couple que j'ai eu la chance de voir**, riposta durement l'artiste.

**-Imagine la manière dont ta mère aurait réagi**, lança sournoisement l'homme, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. **Imagine sa déception, Zayn…**

**-Elle aurait adoré Harry et Liam et tu le sais parfaitement, elle les aurait accepté à bras ouverts si elle avait su. Et en ce qui te concerne, elle aurait réagi exactement de la même manière que moi. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir le monstre que tu es devenu**, répondit-il, combattant les larmes s'accumulant derrière ses paupières.

Une nouvelle accalmie s'abattit sur le salon, les respirations haletantes des deux hommes étant la seule source de bruit dans le silence de la maison. Rencontrant une dernière fois le regard de son père, Zayn rassembla les dernières onces de force et de courage qu'il possédait.

**-Je vais te laisser, je ne rentrerai pas avant ce soir. Si tu es toujours là quand je reviendrai, je porte plainte immédiatement. Alors… Adieu, papa.**

Battant des cils pour étouffer ses larmes, il tourna les talons, traversant le hall et ouvrant la porte d'entrée d'une maison qui ne lui avait jamais semblée aussi étrangère.

A la seconde où Zayn passa le seuil de la demeure des Styles, une tornade bouclée se précipita vers lui et il referma ses bras autour de son petit-ami, se blottissant contre son corps chaud, inspirant son odeur familière et rassurante, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Malgré ses efforts, il lui était difficile de dissimuler ses tremblements et il soupira d'aise lorsque le benjamin l'attira dans un tendre baiser, le déchargeant d'une partie de sa nervosité.

**-Le plus dur est derrière nous**, chuchota doucement le bouclé contre ses lèvres, y abandonnant un dernier geste d'affection. **Comment ça s'est passé ?** Interrogea-t-il, s'éloignant quelque peu.

S'emparant de sa main, le métis le conduit vers le salon, se laissant tomber dans un canapé, adressant un vague signe de tête à son demi-frère affalé dans le fauteuil opposé, tirant Harry contre lui.

**-Je n'aurais pas vraiment pu espérer mieux**, répondit-il finalement. **Il ne l'a pas très bien pris, mais je pense qu'il va réellement envisager de quitter la ville.**

**-Le principal est que tu sois rentré en bon état**, intervint Liam en pénétrant dans la pièce, s'asseyant au côté de son petit-ami qui logea immédiatement sa tête sur ses genoux. **Je craignais qu'il te frappe ou quelque chose de la sorte…**

**-Alice a été géniale, complétement sérieuse et intimidante. Très convaincante. Elle l'a prévenu qu'elle appellerait la police au moindre haussement de ton.**

**-Ou est-ce qu'elle est, maintenant ? **S'informa Louis, ronronnant au contact des mains du châtain avec ses mèches.

**-Elle est repartie à l'hôpital pour faire ses adieux à la maman de Niall, elle sort ce soir.**

**-Niall aura surement besoin d'aide pour sa sortie**, souligna le stagiaire.

**-Et Gemma sera plus qu'heureuse de s'en charger**, assura le frère de la concernée, s'appuyant contre Zayn.

**-Au fait, il faut qu'on réfléchisse à ce qu'on va dire à ma mère**, lança le mécheux, se redressant. **Même si ton père reste, il faudra la mettre au courant du procès.**

**-Evidemment**, acquiesça l'artiste. **Je trouve qu'elle a totalement le droit de connaître la vérité, mais cela dépend de toi, Lou. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle sache ?**

**-Je n'ai jamais pu aimer Liam librement à la maison, alors l'étape numéro un c'est de lui annoncer cela ! **Répondit-il, liant ses doigts à ceux de son petit-ami. **Et toi et Harry, bien sur. Qu'on ait enfin un peu de liberté… Mais pour le reste, je veux qu'elle connaisse toute l'histoire. Je ne veux plus avoir à dissimuler quoi que ce soit, j'en ai marre de me cacher. Je veux être honnête avec elle.**

**-Alors on ferra ça ensemble**, lui sourit Liam, embrassant amoureusement sa joue avant de se caler dans ses bras.

**-Niall, dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard !**

Interrompant ses cents pas, Gemma s'arrêta une seconde devant le miroir pendu dans le hall, passant une main moite dans ses cheveux lisses, avant de recommencer à arpenter la pièce d'un pas anxieux. Sur le point de renouveler son avertissement, elle soupira lorsque le blond descendit finalement les escaliers, ses mèches encore légèrement humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre.

**-Du calme, princesse**, apaisa-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. **Tout va très bien se passer.**

Se penchant vers le placard, il attrapa une veste en jeans qu'il enfila d'un tour de main. Passant sa tête dans le salon, la brune jeta un regard attendrit aux deux couples accaparant les fauteuils.

**-On file à l'hôpital**, interpella-t-elle.** On en a pour un petit bout de temps, alors essayez de ne pas faire de bêtises jusqu'à notre retour. **

Avec un dernier signe de la main, elle se détourna, levant les yeux au ciel lorsque son petit-frère lui tira la langue. S'emparant du poignet de l'Irlandais, elle le poussa vers l'entrée, attrapant ses clefs de voiture avant de l'entraîner vers le véhicule. Démarrant prestement, la demoiselle s'engagea sur les routes, ses gestes brusques et rapides.

**-Hey**, apostropha l'adolescent, posant une main rassurante sur son genou. **Gemma, sincèrement, respire.**

**-Désolée**, s'excusa maladroitement la jeune fille. **Je suis un peu nerveuse. Et si elle ne m'aime pas ?**

Eclatant de rire, Niall couvrit sa bouche d'une de ses paumes, étouffant le son.

**-Ca, ma belle, ce n'est pas envisageable**, répondit-il joyeusement.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais**, bougonna-t-elle faiblement.

**-Tu es beaucoup trop charmante et adorable pour qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas**, encouragea-t-il affectueusement. **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je te promets qu'elle sera dingue de toi.**

Lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant, l'étudiante se reconcentra sur la route, enclenchant son clignoteur pour entrer dans le parking de l'établissement. Descendant de la voiture, le blond s'empara du poignet de la demoiselle, l'attirant contre lui avant de lier leurs doigts. Resserrant son étreinte autour de sa main, il lui accorda un dernier regard apaisant avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

Après un ascenseur, deux cages d'escaliers et deux couloirs bondés, ils arrivèrent devant une porte entrouverte que le blond poussa immédiatement.

**-Maman !** S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en s'avançant vers une dame blonde occupée à fermer un sac de voyage.

**-Nialler**, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en l'apercevant.

Son occupation précédente oubliée, elle enlaça tendrement son fils, leur étreinte se prolongeant alors qu'elle ne cessait d'exprimer sa joie de le retrouver.

**-Et qui est cette magnifique jeune fille ?** Interrogea-t-elle en rencontrant le regard timide de Gemma, reculant de l'emprise de son fils. **Serait-ce la Gemma dont tu parles constamment au téléphone ?**

**-Oui, maman, c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agit**, répondit-il affectueusement, un léger rougissement colorant ses pommettes.

**-Bonjour, Madame Horan**, salua-t-elle en s'avançant dans la chambre.

**-Bonjour, trésor**, répondit-elle, ses bras entourant aussitôt la silhouette tendue de la demoiselle.

Se crispant brièvement au geste de bienvenue, l'étudiante se détendit pourtant rapidement, retournant l'étreinte avant de s'écarter, la main du blond encerclant sa taille, protecteur.

**-Tu as récupéré toutes tes affaires ?** S'enquit-il, parcourant la pièce de ses prunelles bleutées.

**-Je pense, oui. Il ne reste plus qu'à signer mon formulaire de sortie à l'accueil, et je suis libre.**

**-Parfait, allons-y dans ce cas.**

Attrapant le sac, Niall désigna la sortie et ils rejoignirent l'entrée de l'établissement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prirent place dans la voiture de la brune, direction Holmes Chapel. La maman du blond engagea directement la conversation, bombardant Gemma de questions sur ses études, son quotidien, son petit-frère… Evitant soigneusement de l'interroger sur sa famille, ce qui lui permit de deviner que son fils avait dû l'avertir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Maura Horan descendit prestement du véhicule. Attirant la conductrice dans une nouvelle étreinte, elle lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

**-Merci de tout ce que vous avez fait pour Niall, Gemma. Je vous en suis très reconnaissante, sincèrement. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux, mon fils a trouvé la petite-amie idéale.**

S'écartant, elle amorça un geste pour s'emparer de son sac, mais le blond l'interrompit dans son élan, les joues rosies après les dernières paroles de sa maman.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'en occupe. Rentre, je te rejoins.**

**-D'accord**, acquiesça-t-elle gentiment. **Au revoir, Gemma.**

**-Au revoir, Madame Horan. Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée.**

Fermant la porte après un dernier signe de la main, elle disparut dans la maison. Aussitôt, l'ainée se tourna vers l'Irlandais, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

**-Ta petite amie ?** Interrogea-t-elle, rayonnante.

**-Visiblement**, soupira Niall en passant une main dans ses mèches ébouriffées.

**-Et… On ne peut pas désobéir aux ordres d'une maman**, poursuivit-elle malicieusement.

**-Bien sûr que non**, attesta l'adolescent, se prenant au jeu.

**-Alors ?** Invita-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

**-Alors je pense que je vais t'embrasser maintenant**, répondit amoureusement le lycéen.

**-J'aimerais beaucoup, Monsieur Horan.**

Caressant du bout des doigts le sourire taquin de la demoiselle, il posa son front contre le sien, inspirant son parfum sucré. Plongeant son regard dans ses yeux émeraude, il ferma finalement les paupières, ses lèvres se rapprochant de celles rosées et fines de la demoiselle avant de les embrasser avec une douceur et une tendresse infinie.

Ses doigts trouvèrent refuge sur les joues de la brune alors qu'elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, jouant avec les mèches décolorées. Leurs lippes se cajolèrent durant un long moment, s'écartant lorsqu'il leur fut devenu difficile de respirer.

Déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres gonflées du benjamin, Gemma lui lança un regard affectueux.

**-Vas t'occuper de ta maman, c'est votre soirée. **

**-Très bien… Mais, on se voit demain ?** Proposa-t-il, une légère timidité émergeant dans sa voix.

**-Evidemment**, sourit la demoiselle. **Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Au revoir, petit-ami**, lança-t-elle malicieusement.

**-Au revoir, petite-amie**, s'amusa-t-il.

Se détournant, Gemma lui envoya un clin d'œil avant de pénétrer dans sa propre maison.

Ses prunelles accrochant l'horloge numérique ancrée dans le tableau de bord de sa voiture, Zayn inspira profondément : 20H30. Jay n'allait pas tarder à rentrer du travail et les garçons devaient s'enquérir de la situation avant son retour. Adressant un regard décidé à ses passagers à travers le rétroviseur, Zayn descendit du véhicule, attrapant immédiatement les doigts d'Harry en guise de soutien. Derrière lui, Liam posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, Louis blottit contre lui, ses yeux fouillant l'avant de la demeure à la recherche d'un indice quelconque.

A première vue, la voiture de Monsieur Malik n'était pas là, mais cela ne certifiait pas qu'il avait plié bagage. Enfouissant sa main dans la poche de son jeans, il en extirpa son trousseau de clé et déverrouilla la porte. Avant de s'aventurer dans la maison, il accorda un regard interrogateur au mécheux, s'assurant qu'il était prêt à découvrir la vérité.

Leurs premiers pas dans le hall leur arrachèrent un frisson d'angoisse, une atmosphère incertaine planant au-dessus du groupe.

**-Papa ?** Appela le métis au travers de la quiétude planant dans l'habitation. **Papa ?**

Lorsque seul le silence lui répondit, il avança lentement vers le salon, vide. Laissé dans l'exact état qu'il était quand l'artiste était parti ce matin, le journal que lisait son père abandonné sur le canapé.

Laissant ses amis visiter le reste de la demeure, le métis gravit les escaliers deux à deux, s'introduisant dans le bureau de son père. Ses dossiers étaient là, étalés sur le meuble de bois, ses stylos éparpillés sur les documents ouverts. Seul son ordinateur portable manquait à l'appel.

Traversant le couloir, Zayn poussa la porte de la chambre de son père et de Jay. Une nouvelle fois, tout semblait parfaitement en place. Poussant un soupir vacillant, le pakistanais fit coulisser le panneau de bois dissimulant le dressing des deux adultes, et sa respiration se cala dans sa gorge.

Sur l'étendue de planches de bois ne restaient que les vêtements de Jay. Le moindre costume de son père, le plus petit sous-vêtement…. Tout avait disparu. Caressant distraitement du bout des doigts l'espace anciennement réservés aux pantalons de son paternel, l'étudiant ferma fortement les paupières. Cette sensation piquante lui chatouillant les sinus, cette faible brulure dans la gorge… Il connaissait les symptômes. Debout au milieu de la chambre, il laissa les larmes suivre les courbes de ses joues. Il ne luttait plus. Il avait fini de se battre.

Percevant des grincements provenant des escaliers, il leva brièvement les yeux vers la porte de la pièce où apparut le visage fermé de Louis.

**-Il est parti…** Constata-t-il, ne commentant pas les perles salées quittant les prunelles de son frère.

**-On dirait bien, oui…**

Secouant la tête, l'adolescent pénétra dans la chambre, attirant le métis contre sa poitrine, ses bras s'enroulant immédiatement atour de sa poitrine tremblante. Zayn retourna l'étreinte, se calant au plus près du jeune homme, son visage trouvant refuge au creux de son cou, ses larmes tachant sa blouse.

**-Je suis désolé, mon ange**, chuchota sincèrement le lycéen.

L'artiste n'était pas triste, pas vraiment. Ce qu'il ressentait s'apparentait plus à un mélange pétulant de colère, de soulagement, de haine, d'amour, d'espoir et de déception. Désormais, ils allaient pouvoir mener la vie qu'il désirait, à l'abri de la menace que représentait son père. Cependant, il était douloureux d'imaginer que les deux personnes l'ayant mis au monde étaient désormais loin de lui. Inaccessibles. C'était cela, la cause des larmes.

Lorsque, une demi-heure plus tard, Jay pénétra dans la maison, les traits tirés et fatigués de sa longue journée, les garçons avaient retrouvé leur sang-froid et l'attendaient, installés autour de la table de la cuisine.

**-Bonjour les garçons**, salua-t-elle affectueusement en les apercevant.

S'approchant de Louis et Zayn, elle leur déposa un baiser sur le front avant d'ébouriffer tendrement la chevelure épaisse du châtain.

**-Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, Liam ! Ca fait une éternité que tu n'es pas passé ici !** S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. **Et, tu es Harry, si mes souvenirs sont bons**, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le bouclé.

**-Oui, Madame. Bonsoir**, répondit-il poliment, se détendant lorsque Zayn se redressa, se tenant derrière sa chaise, ses mains rassurantes sur ses épaules.

**-Au fait, où est ton père, Zayn ?** Interrogea-t-elle en se débarrassant de son sac à main.

**-Jay, il y a quelque chose dont on doit parler.**

Le ton grave du jeune homme lui fit froncer les sourcils, et jetant un regard perplexe au groupe, elle prit place sur une des chaises de la table.

Accrochant les pupilles brillantes de Liam pour y arracher le courage dont il avait besoin, Louis se tourna vers sa mère, glissant ses mains entre les siennes.

**-Maman, il y a quelque chose que Zayn et moi devons t'annoncer**, débuta-t-il sérieusement. **Nous sommes gays, ou, du moins, également attirés par les hommes. De plus**, poursuivit-il avant que la brune ne puisse intervenir, **dans quelques jours ça fera un an que Liam et moi sortons ensemble. Je suis complètement fou amoureux de lui, maman, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Et Harry et Zayn s'aiment également à la folie, et on refuse de te cacher ça plus longtemps.**

Ses prunelles concentrées sur le visage de sa maman, Louis ignora le doux rougissement colorant les joues du bouclé à la mention du mot 'amour'. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu ce genre de conversations. Etouffant un rire attendrit, Zayn embrassa la tempe de l'adolescent, espérant apaiser sa nervosité.

**-Louis**, répliqua Jay, perplexe, **je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as ressenti le besoin de me dissimuler la vérité. Même si c'est un léger choc, tu sais que le fait que tu aimes les hommes ne change strictement rien, surtout s'il s'agit de Liam. Tu aurais difficilement put mieux faire. Tu restes mon fils, et je t'aime, quoi qu'il arrive. Et c'est exactement la même chose pour toi, Zayn. Je suis contente que vous soyez heureux, sincèrement.**

**-Le plus important, c'est que tu saches qu'on t'aime tous très fort, d'accord ?** Reprit Louis, ému quant à la réaction de sa maman.

**-Mais, enfin, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe.**

**-On va tout t'expliquer, maman. Et même si cela parait difficile à croire, je te promets que tout est vrai et que le cauchemar est terminé, d'accord ? **

Acquiesçant, confuse, elle se tourna vers les autres occupants de la pièce qui échangèrent un regard entendu. Cela risquait d'être une longue nuit…


	13. Everything Has Changed - Chapitre 13

Coupant le moteur de la voiture, Jay s'empara de son sac à main et ouvrit sa portière. Posant un pied sur le trottoir, elle se tourna vers Louis et Zayn, verrouillant le véhicule en leur adressant un sourire éblouissant.

**-Allons-y, les garçons. Madame Jones nous attends certainement déjà !**

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la façade claire de la demeure, la jeune femme poussa la grille y permettant l'accès, s'engageant sur le sentier menant à l'entrée d'un pas enthousiaste. Echangeant un regard amusé, les deux garçons étouffèrent un rire attendrit, suivant la brune vers le porche.

Cela faisait un mois que leur famille ne se résumait plus qu'à leurs trois présences, une trentaine de jours qu'ils avaient avoué la vérité à une Jay profondément choquée et perturbée. Durant leurs explications, elle n'avait cessé de leur adresser des regards suppliants, attendant désespérément l'instant où l'un des garçons mettrait fin à la plaisanterie. Seulement, malgré les larmes s'accumulant aux bords de ses paupières et ses lèvres tremblantes, ils ne lui avaient épargné aucun détail. Au travers de la brume de confusion et de colère la submergeant, elle était parvenue à s'accrocher aux promesses de son fils que le cauchemar était terminé, que désormais ils vivraient en paix.

Les premiers jours s'étaient avérés difficiles pour tout le monde. Ils erraient dans une maison semblant dorénavant bien trop spacieuse. Ils sursautaient au moindre bruit venant de l'extérieur, craignant le retour inattendu de Monsieur Malik. La nuit, ils partageaient leurs insomnies, Louis blottit contre Zayn pour échapper au froid machiavélique flottant dans l'air, les joues du métis humides de larmes qu'il ne parvenait pas à réfréner, la fuite de son père appelant les images de la mort de sa mère. Jay, elle, passait ses nuits sur le canapé ou dans le lit désert de son fils, incapable de trouver une quelconque sérénité dans la chambre qu'elle partageait sans le savoir avec un assassin.

Au bout d'une semaine, leurs amis avaient décidé d'intervenir, ne supportant plus d'observer les cernes sombres se déployant sous les prunelles des occupants de la demeure Malik-Tomlinson. Ils s'étaient volontairement éloignés, leur permettant de reconstruire des liens basés sur l'amour et la confiance, de se retrouver en ce moment de crise. Cependant, Liam était devenu impuissant quant à la panique d'Harry suite aux coups de téléphone sinistres de son petit-ami. Cédant à ses supplications, assistés de Gemma et Niall, ils s'étaient rendus chez eux. Sous les regards perplexes mais pourtant soulagés des occupants de la demeure, ils avaient retiré chaque photo, chaque objet personnel ayant appartenu à Monsieur Malik, leur évitant la douleur de devoir y faire face. Ils s'étaient également occupés de son bureau, rassemblant ses dossiers dans de grandes caisses, Jay les encourageant à les mettre aux ordures. Elle désirait rester aussi loin que possible du travail biaisé de son ancien compagnon. S'éclipsant momentanément, Harry avait sélectionné les plus belles photos du père de Zayn, les glissant dans la table de nuit du métis, devinant qu'il serait heureux de retrouver quelques traces de son passé heureux.

C'était Louis qui avait suggéré qu'ils déménagent. Il était de plus en plus ambigu d'endurer l'atmosphère lourde de la maison, ils avaient besoin de changer d'air afin de trouver le courage de passer à autre chose. Aussitôt, Jay avait multiplié les recherches internet et les visites aux agents immobiliers. Avec les économies que le père de Zayn leur avait laissées, ils n'avaient pas à se soucier de l'argent. Ils avaient rencontré de nombreuses personnes avant de tomber sur une véritable perle saisissant parfaitement ce qu'ils désiraient : Madame Jones.

Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui, trois semaines plus tard, leur ouvrit la porte de cette maison, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, les invitant à la suivre dans la demeure.

C'était la seconde fois qu'ils mettaient les pieds dans la bâtisse. Ils l'avaient visité il y a quelques semaines et avaient eu un véritable coup de foudre. Aucun des autres endroits visités ne les avait autant attiré que cette maison. A l'autre bout de Holmes Chapel, tout en restant à proximité des habitations de leurs amis, la maisonnette aux murs clairs et aux boiseries marquées par le temps les avait enthousiasmés par sa simplicité et son atmosphère accueillante.

Discutant avec animation avec la jeune employée de l'agence immobilière, Jay dirigea ensuite son attention vers les garçons.

**-Alors, toujours convaincus que c'est la bonne ?** Interrogea-t-elle, souriante.

**-C'est idéal pour prendre un nouveau départ**, acquiesça Louis, sautillant légèrement d'excitation.

**-Et c'est assez grand pour pouvoir accueillir tous vos amis**, souligna judicieusement la brune.

Il était vrai qu'avec les quatre chambres et les deux salles de bain à disposition, Harry, Liam, Niall et Gemma pourraient passer autant de temps qu'ils le désiraient en ces lieux.

**-Zayn, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** S'enquit sa belle-mère d'une voix chaleureuse.

Autorisant son regard à caresser les étendues ouvertes de la demeure vide de meubles, il ne put retenir un frisson d'excitation. Il pouvait, sans aucune difficulté, les imaginer parfaitement intégré à la maison. Lui et Harry, blottis dans un des canapés de la pièce où serait aménagé le salon, bercés par les sons provenant de la cuisine où Niall et Gemma expérimenteraient de nouvelles recettes, entourés par les rires de Louis, tentant de convaincre Liam de le suivre dans ses idées farfelues, tout cela sous le regard tendre de Jay. Comment refuser une telle offre ?

**-C'est parfait**, répondit-il finalement, un sourire sincère illuminant ses traits.

Leur envoyant un dernier regard décidé, elle se tourna vers leur accompagnatrice, serrant la main que lui tendit la jeune femme.

**-On la prend.**

Lorsque Gemma battit les paupières, les rayons lumineux du soleil traversant la fenêtre lui caressant les joues, elle ne put retenir un soupir de bonheur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, et la raison ne lui était pas étrangère. Leurs problèmes commençaient à se tasser, leur quotidien avait retrouvé une certaine normalité et, pour couronner le tout, Niall avait passé la nuit avec elle. Il ne lui avait jamais été plus facile de s'endormir que depuis qu'elle pouvait se blottir contre le torse du blond. S'étirant, elle roula sur le matelas, ses doigts cherchant à tâtons la silhouette mince de son petit-ami à ses côtés.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était seule dans le lit qu'elle se résigna à ouvrir complètement les yeux, ses pupilles douloureuses sous la lumière envahissant l'espace. Une moue contrariée sur les lèvres, il ne lui fallut pourtant qu'une dizaine de secondes avant de percevoir la voix parvenant faiblement du rez-de-chaussée. Enfouissant son sourire dans son oreiller, elle resta allongée quelques minutes supplémentaires, se délectant des mélodies populaires que chantait joyeusement l'Irlandais, probablement occupé à préparer à manger.

Après un rapide détour par la salle de bain, la jeune femme s'avança vers la cage d'escalier, ses pieds nus glissant sur les marches alors que ses pas la conduisaient rapidement vers la cuisine. Apercevant la chevelure ébouriffée de l'adolescent et observant les muscles de son dos nu coulisser alors qu'il branchait le toaster, elle ne put réprimer la vague dévastatrice de tendresse la submergeant. Un frisson de bien-être la parcourant, elle s'approcha, silencieuse, enlaçant la taille fine du garçon, ses lèvres chatouillant ses omoplates avant de trouver sa nuque, y déposant une myriade de baisers.

**-Bonjour, princesse**, salua doucement le lycéen, sa voix chaleureuse entrecoupée de son rire cristallin.

**-Salut, beau blond**, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

**-J'espère que tu as faim**, poursuivit-il joyeusement, tournant sur ses talons afin de faire face à la demoiselle. **Les toasts seront prêts dans une seconde, et je m'occupe des œufs juste après.**

Entourant de ses bras les épaules de l'étudiante, il l'attira contre lui, déposant un léger baiser sur son front avant d'embrasser ses lèvres, resserrant son étreinte.

**-Tu as besoin d'aide ?** Interrogea la brune une fois que le manque d'oxygène devint trop important pour être ignoré.

**-Je vais me débrouiller, je préfère ne pas risquer de mettre le feu à la maison aussi tôt dans la journée**, répondit-il malicieusement, gagnant une grimace enfantine de la jeune femme. **Par contre, tu pourrais dresser la table ?**

Se vengeant de sa plaisanterie par un faible coup de pied dans le mollet, Gemma se mit au travail, sortant des assiettes et des couverts des armoires. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés, installés l'un en face de l'autre, leurs chevilles liées sous la table, dégustant les préparations du blond.

**-J'adore t'avoir ici le matin. Tous tes petits déjeuners sont délicieux**, complimenta la demoiselle, un air de reconnaissance sur le visage.

**-Avec plaisir, ma belle**, assura Niall, ses doigts caressant brièvement la joue de sa petite-amie. **Je resterai constamment si je pouvais.**

**-En parlant de ça… **Lança l'ainée, un sourire timide sur le visage. **Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler.**

**-Je t'écoute**, invita l'adolescent, perplexe quant à l'angoisse de l'étudiante.

Se redressant, Gemma leva un doigt en sa direction, lui indiquant d'attendre une seconde, disparaissant vers le salon avant de revenir, la main droite serrée fermement en poing. Lui adressant un regard confus, Niall se leva, la rejoignant, ses mains entourant sa taille, tentant d'apaiser sa nervosité apparente.

**-Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Pressa-t-il doucement.

Ouvrant ses doigts, l'Irlandais y découvrit une clef logée au centre de sa paume, le métal brillant sous les rayons du soleil.

**-Hier, en ville, je suis passée devant l'échoppe d'un cordonnier et, sur la vitrine, il y avait cet énorme affiche annonçant qu'ils se lançaient dans la production de double de clefs**, commença-t-elle, incapable de rencontrer le regard de son petit-ami. **Et, soudainement, ça m'a frappé. Niall, tu passes énormément de temps ici et j'adore t'avoir dans les parages. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu m'as été précieux durant toutes ces épreuves, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tenu le coup sans toi. **

Relevant la tête, ses pupilles rencontrèrent celles bleutées du jeune homme, scintillantes d'émotions à peine contenues.

**-Tu as fait ton chemin dans mon existence avec une telle facilité**, expliqua-t-elle, gagnant quelque peu de confiance. **Et je suis prête à te donner chaque morceau de moi, de me livrer complètement et de m'abandonner entièrement parce que je sais que je peux te faire confiance, je sais que tu seras présent et que je pourrais me reposer sur toi. Mais je veux également pouvoir te prouver l'inverse, te démontrer que ça marche dans les deux sens. Je veux que tu saches à quel point tu comptes pour moi, et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. J'aimerais être un refuge pour toi, comme tu l'es pour moi. **

Inspirant profondément, elle embrassa chastement les lèvres du blond avant de continuer.

**-Alors cette clef, c'est un gage de ma confiance et de mon amour. Je veux que tu te sentes chez toi, ici. Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt pour t'offrir cela mais notre histoire est loin d'être commune et, au fond, ça ne changera rien. Sauf que désormais, tu ne devras pas attendre que mes cours soient terminés pour que je t'ouvre la porte, tu pourras aller et venir comme tu le souhaites. En plus, la moitié de tes vêtements sont déjà éparpillés dans ma chambre et ma salle de bain déborde de tes produits**, souligna-t-elle, arrachant un éclat de rire au benjamin. **Et j'adore ça. J'adore l'idée que tu sois capable d'avoir une telle foi en moi. Parce que moi aussi, j'ai foi en toi.**

**-Pour être honnête**, répondit le lycéen, son front posé contre celui de la jeune femme, **c'est de loin le plus cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait.**

Un rire émerveillé lui échappant, Gemma attira son petit-ami contre elle, se blottissant tout contre son torse, son visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou, y gravant des promesses infinies.

**-Je t'aime.**

Lorsque Liam pénétra dans la chambre de son petit-ami, il ne put retenir son sourire attendrit, le découvrant allongé au-dessus des draps protégeant son lit repoussé dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux fermés, son pied battant le rythme de la musique s'élevant des hauts parleurs de son iPod.

Le rejoignant aussi discrètement que le parquet légèrement grinçant le lui permettait, Liam posa le pot de peinture qu'il portait péniblement sur le sol également couvert de bâches, bondissant sur le matelas, atterrissant à quelques centimètres de Louis, ses lèvres s'emparant immédiatement de celles du mécheux.

Le cri de surprise étouffé par le baiser du benjamin déclencha un éclat de rire du châtain qui se reculant, embrassant tendrement la joue du garçon avant de se blottir contre son torse, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage. Une fois le choc initial dissipé, le lycéen leva affectueusement les yeux au ciel face aux pitreries de l'étudiant, une moue malicieuse étirant aussitôt sa bouche.

**-C'était même pas marrant**, bougonna-t-il avec une mauvaise humeur factice. **Pour te pardonner, j'exige des tonnes et des tonnes de bisous !**

Capturant une nouvelle fois les lèvres fines entre les siennes, Liam se recula tout aussi rapidement.

**-C'est tout ce que tu auras**, répliqua-t-il allègrement. **Au fait, tu n'étais pas censé continuer à peindre pendant que je m'occupais du ravitaillement ? **

**-Si, peut-être, mais je n'arrivais pas à rassembler la force de continuer sans toi**, bouda-t-il espiègle.

** -Si tu m'avais directement indiqué la bonne quantité de peinture, je n'aurais pas dû aller en racheter**, souligna l'ainé, jetant sa veste sur le lit avant d'attraper un pinceau.

-**Hey, c'est Zayn qui s'est occupé des estimations !** Contesta faiblement le garçon, se redressant laborieusement sur le matelas. **Et cette chambre est énorme, on aura jamais fini… **

**-Allez, paresseux, on se remet au travail !** Encouragea doucement le stagiaire, un sourire empathique sur le visage.

**-Pourquoi s'imposer tout cela ? Je peux très bien me contenter de la couleur d'origine…**

**-Lou, les murs sont roses pâles**, fit valoir son amant. **On a déjà terminé deux murs ! Courage, ça ne sera plus très long.**

**-Oui, mais après il y aura la deuxième couche…** Se lamenta le brun, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

**-Autant finir au plus vite, alors. **

Soupirant face aux arguments de son petit-ami, Louis attrapa le second pinceau, lui tirant ostensiblement la langue avant de reprendre le travail.

**-Pour que les choses soient claires**, intervint soudainement le mécheux, **lorsqu'on emménagera dans notre propre maison, on engage quelqu'un pour peindre ! Il est hors de question que je recommence tout ce bazar !**

Liam laissa échapper un rire extatique, acquiesçant rapidement. Malgré le fait que ce magnifique garçon lui appartenait depuis un an, le châtain ne pouvait retenir les étincelles d'excitation lui chatouillant les entrailles lorsqu'ils évoquaient leur futur commun.

**-Tout ce que tu veux**, promit-il tendrement.

**-Tu imagines ?** **Une chambre dans les tons roses-mauves pour notre petite fille, avec un petit lit à baldaquins et des papillons et des fleurs ornant les murs**, poursuivit-il, se perdant dans ses pensées. **Et des murs bleus ou verts pour notre fils, avec des dragons, des châteaux, des pirates… **

Réalisant pleinement ses paroles avant-gardistes, le benjamin baissa les yeux, brusquement quelque peu timide.

**-Enfin, j'espère… **

Posant son pinceau contre les bâches de protection, Liam répéta le geste avec celui de l'adolescent. Encadrant son visage délicat de ses mains tâchées de peinture, il caressa ses joues, ses doigts se perdant dans ses mèches, leurs lèvres se retrouvant en un baiser débordant de passion et de promesses.

**-Il n'y a rien que je souhaite plus que passer ma vie avec toi**, murmura-t-il contre le sourire éblouissant du lycéen, ses dents mordillant le coin de sa bouche. **Je vous aime à la folie, Louis Tomlinson. **

**-Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi ?** Chuchota faiblement le mécheux. **C'est que malgré toutes les épreuves qu'on a traversé, tu es constamment resté à proximité, tu m'as continuellement soutenu, tu m'as aimé à travers les moments les plus sombres, même quand je te repoussais de toutes mes forces. Et je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment te remercier pour cela.**

**-Dans un peu plus d'un mois, mon stage sera terminé et nous serons enfin libres**, certifia-t-il, déterminé.

**-Dans un peu plus d'un mois, tu seras entièrement et complètement à moi**, confirma résolument le brun.

**-J'adore ton côté possesif**, ronronna le châtain, resserrant son étreinte sur le garçon.

**-Si ça peut éviter que des petites garces se jettent sur toi ou t'offrent leur décolleté**, marmonna-t-il sombrement.

Le stagiaire éclata de rire, la référence à l'étudiante essayant de lui faire du charme le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés claire comme de l'eau de roche.

**-Eh bien, si à chaque fois que ça se produit tu réagis avec tellement de fougue...** S'amusa-t-il gaiement.

**-C'est arrivé une fois ! **

**-Où on a fini nus sur le bureau.**

**-Comme si tu n'avais pas aimé**, souligna l'adolescent, impertinent.

**-Allez, remettons-nous au travail**, incita-t-il doucement, entrainant le mécheux à sa suite.

**-Hey**, interrompit-il, Liam se tournant sur ses talons afin de lui faire face**. Je t'aime**, confia-t-il tendrement, une chaleur amoureuse dans les yeux.

**-Je t'aime aussi, pour toujours et à jamais**, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, l'embrassant passionnément.

Poussant la porte d'entrée de la hanche, Zayn se tourna vers Harry, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

**-Si Monsieur voulait se donner la peine d'entrer**, invita-t-il, grandiloquent, une expression faussement hautaine sur le visage.

Etouffant un rire attendrit, le bouclé pénétra dans la demeure, tirant le métis à sa suite par leurs mains liées.

**-Cette fois, l'emménagement est terminé pour de bon ! Vous avez fait un excellent travail**, félicita l'adolescent, déposant un baiser sur la joue de son petit-ami.

**-Heureusement que vous étiez là pour nous aider**, souligna l'étudiant, un air de reconnaissance dans les yeux. **Au final, ça a été assez rapide.**

**-Ça fait un mois que vous vivez au milieu des cartons**, répliqua judicieusement le brun. **La maison parait tellement grande sans toutes ces caisses !**

**-J'ai vidé la dernière ce matin**, déclara fièrement le pakistanais. **Désormais nous sommes vraiment chez nous, ici. **

Embrassant rapidement le lycéen, l'ainé l'entraina dans les profondeurs de la maisonnette.

**-Prêt pour la visite officielle ?** Interrogea-t-il, un sourcil arqué dramatiquement.

**-Allons-y**, répondit-il gaiement.

Durant la prochaine demi-heure, ils vagabondèrent d'une pièce à l'autre, Harry s'extasiant devant chaque photo, chaque cadre apposés récemment, ajoutant un côté personnel et chaleureux à la décoration. Les occupants de l'habitation avaient conservés les couleurs pales et claires des murs, optant pour un savant mélange de meubles traditionnels et originaux dont les couleurs apportaient une énergie naturelle et spontanée à la maison.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre du métis, et ce dernier désigna la pièce d'un signe de tête. Lui adressant un sourire impatient, le benjamin ouvrit le panneau de bois, ses pieds nus effleurant la douceur du parquet ornant le sol.

**-J'adore ta chambre**, murmura-t-il, ses prunelles détaillant pour la énième fois les contours de la pièce qu'il connaissait par cœur.

S'aventurant dans la salle, il s'approcha du lit, s'y laissant lourdement tomber, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller.

**-Quelle grâce**, ironisa l'artiste, adossé au chambranle de la porte, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

**-Je suis dingue de ton odeur**, souffla le bouclé, inspirant profondément le coussin à sa disposition, ignorant la remarque de son petit-ami. **Et ton lit est tellement grand… On se croirait dans un hôtel de luxe.**

**-Jay a acheté la plus grande taille qu'elle a pu trouver. Elle voulait s'assurer que toi et Liam ayez de la place quand vous passez la nuit ici.**

**-Hou**, roucoula le brun, clairement amusé**, si même Jay me veut dans ton lit…**

Poussant un soupir faussement exacerbé, le pakistanais s'approcha de sa démarche féline, grimpant sur le lit avec une élégance dont Harry ne pouvait que rêver, chevauchant les hanches de son petit-ami.

**-Tu es impossible**, chuchota-t-il tendrement, son visage planant au-dessus de celui de l'adolescent avant de se pencher en avant, abandonnant de nombreux baisers papillons sur son visage, bombardant de petites caresses affectueuses ses joues, son nez, son front et ses paupières sous les rires joyeux du garçon.

Ses mains encadrant les traits de son petit-ami, Harry mit un terme à ses administrations, la douceur de son sourire atteignant ses yeux lorsqu'il les verrouilla avec les prunelles sombre de l'étudiant.

**-Viens ici**, murmura-t-il lentement.

Zayn s'avança doucement, continuant de bouger jusqu'à ce que leurs nez s'effleurent et que la respiration humide du garçon allongé sous lui chatouille les lèvres. Habile, la langue du métis dessina le contour des lippes du jeune homme, un gémissement lui échappant sous la douce torture. Apposant sa bouche contre le sourire du garçon, il resta immobile, appréciant la délicatesse et la chaleur de la peau de son petit-ami contre la sienne. Finalement, il sembla reprendre vie et poivra de baisers les lèvres rosies du garçon, de simples bisous légers et joueurs, profitant du grognement de frustration quittant la gorge du benjamin pour caresser sa langue de la sienne. Il avalait les sons du lycéen avec ses baisers, les étouffant avec sa langue, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les boucles sauvages, tirant doucement sur les mèches ébouriffées, sans jamais s'éloigner.

Ils continuèrent un long moment, oubliant le monde extérieur, se concentrant uniquement sur la personne dont ils étaient tombés amoureux, se découvrant de la plus exquise des manières. Se décalant légèrement, le métis effleura l'aine de l'adolescent, percevant son érection à travers le tissu, une vague de chaleur le traversant.

Soudainement, il prit conscience de tous les endroits où la peau d'Harry touchait la sienne, son nez contre sa joue, ses mains posées dans le bas de ses reins, la peau couleur pêche de son visage. Pressant ses hanches contre celle du jeune garçon, il lui permit de sentir sa propre excitation, observant la façon dont ses paupières s'agitèrent avant qu'il ne ferme fermement les yeux, un doux gémissement retentissant dans la pièce.

Soupirant, il posa son front contre celui du bouclé, embrassant le bout de son nez. Doucement, ses doigts trouvèrent l'ourlet de sa blouse qu'il s'empressa d'enlever, se délectant des muscles jonchant le torse du benjamin. Se penchant, il laissa sa bouche explorer le territoire charnel, Harry se laissant emporter dans un tourbillon de plaisir et de tendresse. Zayn, au-dessus de lui. Zayn au travers des doigts traçant sa peau. Zayn occupant son cœur, coulant dans ses veines. Zayn avec les douces morsures qu'il infligea à sa chair.

Pressant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, l'artiste abandonna une série de baisers et de suçons jusqu'à un des tétons du jeune homme, ses lèvres se refermant avidement autour du bourgeon de chair qui durcit sous sa langue, ses dents l'effleurant précautionneusement, son souffle chaud l'englobant alors qu'il passait à l'autre, lui infligeant le même traitement. Il poursuivit son exploration, dessinant de la langue le relief des abdominaux de son petit-ami, mordillant l'os de sa hanche, se délectant des geignements que déversait le garçon.

Atteignant la taille du jeune homme, ses mains effleurèrent la fermeture de son pantalon, taquines. Ouvrant le bouton, il se débarrassa du vêtement en une fraction de seconde, le jetant aveuglement dans un coin de la pièce. Ses doigts se liant tendrement à ceux crispés contre les draps de son amant, il déposa une myriade de baisers sur son érection dissimulée, grattant des dents la chair vêtue.

Libérant une de ses mains pour retirer le boxer d'Harry, Zayn s'empara du sexe raide de l'adolescent, lui accordant quelques caresses alors que sa bouche rejoignit son genou, chatouillant la peau de l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de rediriger son attention vers sa longueur douloureuse dont il taquina la tête de la langue. Gémissant fortement, le lycéen enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure ébouriffée de l'artiste alors que sa bouche se refermait autour de lui, sa main couvrant ce qu'il n'atteignait pas. Centimètre par centimètre, le métis poursuivit sa progression jusqu'à ce que tout ce que les sensations du bouclé se résume à la chaleur humide l'enveloppant. Ses yeux contenant une douceur infinie rencontrèrent ceux du brun alors que sa bouche coulissait sur son érection.

Les halètements irréguliers du jeune lui indiquèrent que sa libération était proche, cependant ce dernier releva la tête du pakistanais, ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir alors qu'il murmurait des mots vacillants :

**-Zayn, Zayn… Je veux plus…** Indiqua-t-il d'un vague signe de la main.

**-Oh**, souffla l'ainé, son étonnement prestement remplacé par une légère inquiétude. **Tu en es certain ? On a tout le temps que tu veux…**

Ils en avaient déjà discuté, évidemment, et ils étaient tombés d'accord. Il était inutile de précipiter leur première fois, inutile de bousculer ce moment précieux parmi les chamboulements du déménagement et du départ de son père. Ils voulaient attendre le parfait instant.

**-J'en suis absolument convaincu.**

Jetant un rapide regard autour de la pièce, il contempla la nouveauté et le réconfort qu'apportait cette maison, le bonheur qu'il ressentait depuis l'emménagement. Alors oui, peut-être que c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour rendre le moment magique.

Se redressant après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur le genoux de son petit-ami, il s'avança vers la porte, la verrouillant avant de plonger dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, en extirpant une bouteille de lubrifiant et des préservatifs qu'ils s'étaient procurés quelques semaines auparavant, s'assurant d'être préparés le moment venu.

Grimpant sur le matelas, il abandonna son t-shirt et son jeans au bout du lit, rejoignant le bouclé, ses lèvres s'emparant des siennes alors qu'il reprenait place au-dessus de lui, les mains du benjamin dessinant des motifs abstraits sur la peau douce de son dos.

Inspirant profondément, le lycéen glissa ses doigts sous le bord du caleçon de l'étudiant, lui adressant un regard quelque peu timide avant de le faire coulisser le long de ses cuisses. Jetant le bout de tissu par-dessus son épaule, Zayn embrassa une fois de plus le garçon, lui murmurant des paroles encourageantes contre ses lèvres avant de reculer, attrapant le lubrifiant.

**-Détends-toi, mon ange**, chuchota-t-il lorsqu'un premier doigt effleura son intimité, s'y enfonçant lentement.

Passant sa main libre sur les épaules tendues du jeune homme, le métis le laissa s'habituer à la présence atypique, engendrant un mouvement de va et vient quand la respiration d'Harry s'apaisa. Accueillant l'intrusion d'un second doigt sans signes visibles de malaise, l'adolescent laissa même échapper un premier soupir de plaisir, ses hanches s'agitant contre la main de son amant. Une fois qu'il put en accepter trois sans aucune difficulté, l'étudiant couvrit sa poitrine de baisers, finissant sur ses lèvres.

S'emparant du lubrifiant et du préservatif, il se prépara rapidement, se caressant quelque peu afin de diminuer la douleur de son excitation. Liant une nouvelle fois ses doigts à ceux du lycéen, embrassant tendrement chaque jointure, il pénétra lentement et précautionneusement le corps détendu de son petit-ami.

Harry gémit, longuement et fortement, les paupières résolument closes.

**-Tu vas bien ?** Interrogea l'ainé, sa voix serrée comme le corps le tenant captif.

**-Oui, oui, oui ! Bouge, s'il te plait**, répondit le bouclé, pressé et désespéré.

Zayn obéit, embrassant tendrement le nez du garçon, leur imposant un rythme stable et régulier, puisant son énergie dans les sons rauques que libérait le benjamin. Enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou du lycéen, le pakistanais accéléra progressivement la cadence. Sa respiration irrégulière chatouilla la peau fine du brun qui autorisa un petit rire émerveillé à lui échapper, resserrant son étreinte autour de l'artiste.

Le plaisir se construisant de façon de plus en plus précise dans le bas de son ventre, le souffle d'Harry s'accentua, le coup de grâce étant lorsque son amant atteint sa prostate, son dos se arquant sur les draps, ses hanches accompagnant les poussées du métis.

Glissant à tâtons une main entre leurs deux corps luisant de sueur, trop occupé à ravager de ses dents la chair tendre du cou de son petit-ami, l'étudiant trouva l'érection du bouclé, ses doigts humides l'encerclant fortement. La simulation supplémentaire arrachant un cri au benjamin, ses membres commencèrent à trembler, ses sons se réduisant à des grognements et des halètements rauques.

Lorsque les lèvres du garçon à la chevelure corbeau se refermèrent autour du lobe de son oreille, Harry se laissa succomber au plaisir, se libérant avidement entre leurs torses, l'étroitesse du corps de l'adolescent amenant simultanément le métis au septième ciel.

S'accordant quelques minutes pour reprendre sa respiration, Zay trouva le courage de se redresser, disparaissant vers la salle de bain adjacente afin de se débarrasser du préservatif et d'attraper un gant de toilette pour nettoyer son petit-ami. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau se glisser entre les draps, il attira le corps détendu et fatigué du lycéen tout contre lui, observant ses yeux mi-clos par l'épuisement, débordant néanmoins d'amour, de confiance, de tendresse et de bonheur.

**-Merci, mon cœur**, murmura-t-il, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de son amant, y déposant un tendre baiser.

**-Je t'aime**, confia l'artiste, ses lèvres se perdant dans les boucles de l'homme détenant son cœur.

**-Je t'aime aussi**, répondit-il doucement, se redressant quelque peu afin d'embrasser une dernière fois les lèvres qu'il chérissait tant avant de se repositionner tout contre son cœur, le rythme régulier le conduisant dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, des cris et des rires envahirent le salon, Zayn et Harry se virent arracher à leur sommeil, ramenés à la réalité par les voix tonitruantes de leurs amis. Poussant un soupir factice d'exaspération, cependant incapable de réprimer son sourire lorsque les éclats de rire de Louis lui parvinrent, le métis resserra son étreinte sur le bouclé, l'embrassant longuement et tendrement avant de se redresser quelque peu.

**-Envie de les rejoindre ?** Interrogea-t-il d'un ton endormi.

**-Tu sais bien que j'irai n'importe où, tant que tu es avec moi**, se moqua malicieusement l'adolescent.

Levant les yeux face aux pitreries de son petit-ami, l'artiste descendit du lit, récoltant leurs vêtements sur le sol. Une fois habillés, et après avoir mis un terme à une nouvelle série de baisers passionnés, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la pièce, longeant le couloir, rejoignant rapidement le salon.

Aucun d'entre eux ne put retenir un sourire attendrit devant la scène leur faisant face. Installés sur un des deux canapés se trouvaient Niall et Gemma, cette dernière blottie contre le torse du blond. A leurs pieds, adossés contre leurs jambes, discutaient avec animation Liam et Louis, débattant visiblement sur le choix du film qu'ils comptaient regarder.

Un mouvement à la droite attira leur attention et ils pivotèrent sur leurs talons juste à temps pour voir sortir Jay de la cuisine, un saladier de pop-corn entre les mains.

**-Venez les garçons**, invita-t-elle affectueusement, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. **On vous a gardé une place.**

Prenant place dans le canapé libre, ils eurent à peine le temps de s'installer avant que la voix pétillante du mécheux ne les interpelle.

**-Alors, les amoureux, on a fait de vilaines, vilaines choses dans cette chambre ? **S'enquit-il, mutin.

**-Louis !** S'exclama Zayn, les yeux ronds d'embarras.

**-Quoi ? Comme si j'étais le seul à avoir remarqué l'énorme suçon sur le cou d'Harry !**

**-Eh bien, j'espère qu'ils sont moins bruyants que toi, dans ce cas**, intervint Jay, adressant un clin d'œil complice au métis, la main du bouclé couvrant aussitôt la chair rougie, les joues de Liam se colorant d'une magnifique teinte rosée à l'évocation de leur vie sexuelle.

**-Voilà l'avantage d'avoir un frère déserteur**, ajouta Gemma, jetant un regard amusé au blond. **On a la maison rien qu'à nous dans ces moments-là.**

**-Oh, trop de détails, trop de détails**, gémit le bouclé, plissant férocement le nez.

La pièce fut rapidement emplie d'éclats de rire, noyant les protestations éhontées de Louis, le châtain enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Au milieu de la bonne humeur ambiante, Zayn s'accorda une seconde pour repenser à ce qu'était sa vie, il y a quelques mois de cela, avant que ces merveilles personnes n'y prennent part, avant qu'elles ne modifient toute son existence. Sa destinée, vide, creuse, rythmée uniquement par ses cours et les sourires de Louis. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il avait enfin accès au bonheur dont il avait toujours rêvé. Tout avait changé.

Tout avait changé, oui. Mais uniquement et irrévocablement pour le mieux.

_Cause all I know is we said hello_

_ And your eyes look like coming home_

_ All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

_ All I know is he held the door_

_ You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_ All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_


End file.
